A New Destiny, A New Love
by whalegaldragoness
Summary: Crystal Tokyo, Darien has betrayed the world and has turned all but two scouts to his side. NeoQueen Serenity goes back with her love in order to provent the future that was. Shoujoai 1st SerenaMichelle pairing R&R Finished
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Umm yeah. Hehe this is the first ever Serena/Michelle fanfic. As far as I know, know one has done this before. **Warning** Shoujoai yuri what ever you want to call it. if you dont like that then don't read these kinds of fic's. however if you do then i hope you like this one. Hehe every one puts Serena to every one else but Michelle so I figure its about time to put the two together. If you don't like it then why are you reading this fic. may be this will inspire more people to write about this couple. any way remember to review. Umm yeah this is my first fanficction every so any tips would help. They inspire me to write.

A/N _that equals inner thoughts anything in italics is thoughts. yeah..._

* * *

**Prologue**

A soft cry could be heard in through the halls of crystal Tokyo's place. The cry came from non other then Neo-Queen Serenity her self. "Oh my love. I have lived for every one but my self. I was told that Crystal Tokyo had to come. So I had to live only for that. I always sacrificed my happiness for another's. Darien doesn't love me. It was my kingdom that he wanted. My own daughter is disgusted by me. Never once showing me any love. My friends, you were brainwashed to follow him. All but a two of you have changed. Trista…you were never around to be seduced by him to follow his ideals and ways. Michelle my love. You would never hurt me" the queen said to here self.

Serenity cried again even harder as she began to think about the past. _Michelle. Every one pushed us to who they thought we should be with. You to Amara and me to Darien. I don't think they even cared what we thought or felt. It was always for Crystal Tokyo. Even if I tried to talk to the others it was always Serena stop being selfish, think about Rini and Crystal Tokyo. We never got to be our selves. The only time we did was when we were with each other. I was your moon beam and you were my sea queen. Queen of my heart. You always had been and always will be. I remember when we first said I love you too each other_

**Flash Back**

Serena was sitting at the park all alone over looking the lake. She sighed softly as she waited for Michelle to arrive. I_ know I am suppose to be with Darien but I cant get my mind off Michelle. I know she loves Amara and I respect that I just wish I could tell her how much I loved her with out hurting some one's feelings._ She was so deep in thought about her own feelings that she did not realize that some one was sitting next to here.

"Hello Serena" said Michelle

"Oh Michelle. Haha I did not realize it was you" said Serena.

Michelle laughed lightly and stood up. "care to go for a walk?" Michelle asked.

"sure" replied Serena. Serena then got up and they began to walk around the lake. _Michelle seems kind of out of it right now. I wonder what is wrong. Why is she blushing_

As they continued to walk the silence only grew between them. _Serena how do I tell you that I love you. Know that every one expects me to be with Amara. For a while I did love her. But I have fallen in love with you so. It hurts so much that I cant hold you. I remember on the moon kingdom we used to spend countless hours together._

Soon the silence was broken. "Michelle can I ask you something?" Serena asked.

"you just did" replied Michelle.

"Hey that's not what I meant" said Serena. They both broke out laughing.

Chuckling lightly Michelle said "I know. So go ahead what's your question?"

"What is on your mind right now Michelle? You seem so distracted recently" asked Serena.

"Serena do ever think that may be I was not meant to be with Amara. I feel like that every one pushes me to her. I fell in love with another girl. I love her, but like a friend not a lover. Do you know what I mean?" said Michelle._today is the day tell her_

"Yes I do. I feel like every one forces me to be with Darien. I don't think I love him. Wait I know I don't love him. There is some one who I love more that I would die for again and again. But she is with some one else. Her happiness is all I want in life. Every time I try to talk to some else about it they always tell me that I am being ridicules and that I need to think of Crystal Tokyo and the future not my self. I feel so trapped. Oh sorry I did not mean to ramble on like that" said Serena. _oh know I said she and that I was in love with a girl. I hope Michelle will not freak out or something like that. May be I can tell here that I lover her today_

_Serena said she and that she was in love with another women. Maybe I do have a shot to win her heart._ "Wow. I never realized that you felt like that. I am so sorry if I ever pushed you like that. But I'm glad that you told me that. I now know how you feel about being pushed to the future. As think back every one tells you to do this, or that." Said Michelle

"Sometimes I wonder" Serena said as she started to cry. " I don't even know any more if they like me for who I am or for who I have to be in the future. I wish there was some one that would love me for me and not what I have to be" Serena said as she let out a sniffle and regained her composure.

_its now or never. I guess ill tell her. What do I have to lose._ "Serena…I love you. I love every thing about you. I would never want you to change. I always have loved you. But every one pushes me to Amara. I was never given the chance to tell you how I really felt. I know that you try hard at anything that you do. I also know that one day you will be a great ruler. But you should do it on your own accords and not by some one else's." Michelle stated as she looked down at her feet getting ready for rejection. _wow I am glad I got that of my chest but she could never love me._

"you love me?" asked Serena. As her heart began to race faster. _did she just say what I think she said. I hope so._

"yes Serena. I love you. More then life it self. I would die for you" Michelle said not removing her gaze. "While what do you think? Michelle asked. _oh know here it comes. May be I should have kept this to my self._

_"_I am so happy. Michelle I love you too. You were the girl I mean women that I fell in love with. I don't want to be with any one else. I know this is more then a crush because every time were not together I cant breath I long to see you again." Said Serena who was no on cloud nine._she really does love me._

"I am so happy. I love you so much Serena." said Michelle. As she soon joined Serena on cloud nine. _I can't believe that I was the person she was talking about. I have never felt like this about any one before not even Amara._

As they regained there composure Serena and Michelle went in for a passionate kiss that neither had felt in their entire life time. Past or present. "I will never leave you my moon beam" said Michelle.

"Moon beam?" asked Serena. As a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"It will be my pet name for you love. Since your from the moon and your shine lights up the entire universe. Why do you not like it?" said Michelle some what worried.

"No I love it" replied Serena as she kissed Michelle again. "now all that is missing is a pet name for you. Ah I know how about sea queen? Since you love the sea and you're the queen of my heart" said Serena.

"I love it. Moon beam. And I love you" replied Michelle. As she kissed Serena lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Sea queen" replied Serena as she kissed back.

**End of Flash Back**

The queen continued cry. _We kept our relationship a secret from every one because we knew that they would do everything in there power to split us up. May be that would have been better because then we might have gotten a chance. I would have searched day and night to find you._ "Now when I look back and all I feel is sarrow and regret. All I want is to go back and change it. Go back and make sure that my friends are not seduced by Darien's lies. And most importantly go back make sure that we would end up together love…my sea queen" sobbed Serenity.

Suddenly Sailor Pluto appeared before Serenity. "My Queen. If you wish to go back. Then I will send you back" said Pluto.

"Oh Pluto it's you. You knew didn't you. You knew about our relation ship all along" said Serenity.

"Yes I did know. If you wish to fix it now is the time. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you by pushing you to follow this path and not the one of your heart. I see how unhappy you are. Crystal Tokyo will fall. Darien is lied to us all and yet few see it. Only you can save it. So if you wish for a second chance to redo the past then now is the time to go" said Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto thank you. You have know idea how much this means to me. Can I go now please. I want to save this world. I want to be with here. Please let me go now" said Serenity. Her eyes sparkling full of hope and love that had thought to be lost over the years finally came back.

As the time gates began to open. "Alright this will lead you to the past. When you wake up in the past you will be Serena again. People will address you as Serena. However you will know like wise. Everything that should have happened you will know. Essentially you will still be Neo-Queen Serenity. However the major difference is that you will have the knowledge and abilities you have now only you know it back then. You will know who you are but they will not. To them you are Serena" said Pluto. "Do you understand?" asked Sailor Pluto. The now 14 year old Queen nodded her head and said yes.

"Just one more thing. Will I still be Eternal Sailor Moon? And when I awaken the others will they become Eternal scouts?" asked Serenity.

"Yes you will still be Eternal Sailor Moon. When you awaken the other scouts give them there crystals and they will become the Eternal Sailor scouts once again" replied Pluto.

The new Serena step through the gate and began to returned to the day that it all began. A few moments a later a certain teal haired women came through the Tokyo that was starting to disappear with the fading gate to this world.

"Pluto what is going on? Were our Queen. I felt her presence here a few moments ago. Were is she were is my love?" cried a hysterical Sailor Neptune.

"She went back to fix it. She wanted to return to the past to keep Crystal Tokyo from happening" said Pluto

"Then let me go with here. I will help her on her journey. No our journey. I want to be with here no matter what. So let me go back with here" said Neptune.

"Alright. If your going to go. Go now before this world disappears. When you get there you will have all knowledge of this world along with the memories that happened in this time line. You, me and our Queen will have the only knowledge of this world. You will be awakend during the fight for beryl. That is how far back she went. So hurry up and go" replied Pluto.

Neptune soon raced into the gate after her. _don't worry moon beam. I will soon will be together again. We will have the future that we always dreamed of. Will fix the past together. I will be there for you every step of the way. I promise I wont live you. I love you_

All that could be heard was from the fading Crystal Tokyo time gate was a faint good luck coming form Sailor Pluto.

* * *

Alright that's it for now. Please don't be to hard on me this was my first fanfiction. All reviews are welcome. Please leave suggestion on how I could improve or what you would like to see happen. i have some ideas but yeah. since you are the one's that will be reading it you should have some imput as long as it doesn't change the paring.I thinkI got most of the grammer mistakesbut I dont know soI am sorry ifI messed that up.I Promise I will update very soon. As in the next day or so. Haha. I know I'm such a dork. while I hope you liked it. Till next time later peace. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I still don't own anything. Remember this is an Serena/Michelle paring. If you don't like it then don't read it. Remember to **review** people. Hehe. Yeah that sums it up for right now.

O yeah _italics_ still equal thoughts.

* * *

Serena woke up in here bed. _Was it all a dream. Did I really go back to the past?_ Serena looked around and found the eternal sailor moon brooch. _While at lest I know it was not a dream now. Michelle I can make it right this time. We can be together._ With that in mind she got up and got ready for school. _Might as while put on the brooch. I know I will need it later._

After getting ready she realized that she still had time for breakfast and went down stairs. "Hi mom. Can I help you with breakfast?" greeted Serena.

Surprised by Serena's early appearance her mom replied "wow your up early. Sure you can help. How does pancake's sound?"

"Great" said Serena. They finished getting breakfast ready and soon Serena was consuming the pancakes. _While I better be off to school and find Luna. _

"Bye mom. I'm off to school" said Serena.

"Bye Serena. I expect to see that test as soon as you get home" said Serena's mother.

As Serena walked to school she saw a familiar black cat. "hey lets touch its tong."one said. "why does it have a band aid on its forehead" said another.

"Hey get away from that cat" yelled Serena. The kids ran and Serena bent down to see if it was Luna or not. she pulled off the band aid there was a crescent moon on the top of her forehead. _I knew it. It is Luna. _"Hey kitty it's going to be ok. the bad kids are gone now" Serena said in a soothing voice.

"While see you later Luna" Serena said as she continued to walk off to school. _This should be fun. I know have to prevent Crystal Tokyo but who says I can have some fun along the way. Hehe this should be interesting. _

Serena soon began to run to school not wanting to be late. Arriving with 10 minutes to spare she saw her friend molly. "Hey Molly. What's up?" Serena greeted.

Seeing Serena on time let alone early was surprising to molly none the less. "Ser-Serena. is that you?" asked Molly. _SERENA is actually early. Wow. Ms. Haruna going to flip._

"Of course it's me. Who else would I be" replied Serena.

"Sorry it's just that you're here early. Ms. Haruna is going to flip. I can't wait to see her face when she sees that you are here early for once. " said Molly. This caused them to laugh a little.

"While we better get to class before were late. Hey we should take a picture of her face just to see what happens" replied Serena which caused them to laugh even harder. The pair then departed to their class room. Serena took her place in the middle of the class and right next to her was molly.

"Good morning class" greeted their teacher as she walked in the class room.

"Good morning" replied the class. although the most load greeting came from Serena.

Startled and a bit taken back Ms. Haruna "Serena, Serena your actually on time. Any more surprise from you and I might die of a hart attack" said Ms. Haruna.

"So does this mean I should not turn in my completed how work?" asked Serena.

"So let me get this strait your on time and you have the home work completed. Did something happen that I am not aware of. car accident of some sort?" asked Ms. Haruna.

Chuckling lightly Serena replied "Nah I figure that it's about time I turned over a new leaf. So I am going to try harder and be on time. Unless of coarse you don't want me to."

"No I think I like the change. Alright let's start off with the test" said Ms. Haruna. The test began and was quickly done and soon it was time for lunch.

Serena, Molly and Melvin were all under a tree and talking about the events of that very morning. "Did you see her face it was priceless" Serena said as she mimicked the face that Ms. Haruna and gave that very morning. They all started to laugh at this antic.

"Are you serious about what you told Ms. Haruna?" asked Melvin.

"Yup" said Serena. _This is turning out while. I have already started to change the future. Don't worry Michelle I can fix it so its right this time. _With that in mind she smiled.

"Serena. were did you get that brooch its very pretty?" asked Molly

"Oh this. I found it in my room this morning" replied Serena. she began to space out just a bit. _I already have the Eternal Sailor Moon brooch. The fight later shouldn't be that hard. _All of the sudden she heard her name being called.

"Serena. Earth to Serena. I guess some things just don't change" said Melvin. This caused the rest of the group to laugh lightly.

"What's up Serena? Crushing on some one again?" asked Molly.

"You could say that" replied Serena. _Oh Michelle what I wouldn't give for you to be here right now. _

Lunch was now over and the three of them left their spot and returned to the class room. The bell had rung signaling that class had begun and Ms. Haruna walked in. "Alright class I have graded your tests. Out of all the test there was only one 100 in the entire class" said Ms. Haruna. _How she pulled this off is I can't even imagine. I would have thought that Melvin would have got the 100 but he only got a 98. _"Serena congratulations you received the only 100 in the class." said Ms. Haruna.

"Thanks" said the slightly embarrassed Serena. _This should be interesting I won't throw away my test. this means that I wont meet Darien until tonight when he is tuxedo mask. _The class was given time to correct there tests and then the lesson continued as normal.

Soon school was over. Serena, Molly and Melvin were walking home. "Congratulations on your test Serena. though now I have to go and try and explain to my parents why I got a 98 and not a 100" said Melvin.

"But Melvin a 98 is good" said Molly.

"Yeah I guess. while see you girls later. Bye" said Melvin as he ran off.

"Bye Melvin" said the girls.

"Hey Serena, why not come over to my house this after noon. My mom is having a sale and is selling her jewelry very cheap" said Molly

"Sure thing Molly. But first I have to drop this test off with my mom. So I will be over at like five" said Serena.

"Alright see you at five" said Molly. The parted ways and headed back to there respectable houses.

Serena was walking back home when she saw a familiar black cat from this morning. In fact it was the same cat that was from this morning. _This should be fun. Hehe I wonder what Luna will say if I greet her right now. _Serena grind and said "Hi Luna. How was your day?"

Luna jumped into Serena's arms and began to purr. _How does this girl no my name. may be she is sailor moon. No I know that she is sailor moon how else would she have known to rip the band aid off my head. And she knows my name. it must be this girl. I have been watching her all day._

They continued to walk down the street. Serena was stroking Luna who began to purr even louder. They finally arrived at Serena's house and walked in. "Hi mom I'm home" said Serena.

"Welcome home Serena. Who is your friend?" greeted Serena's mom.

"This is Luna. Is it all right if I keep her?" asked Serena.

"I can't see the harm in that. But you have to take care of her alright" replied Serena's mom. _I hope that this will teach Serena some responsibility._

"Cool thanks mom" said Serena happily as she head to go up stairs to her room. She stopped when her mom grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Serena your teacher called. Is there something that you wish to show me?" asked Serena's mom. _I hope she did not fail another test again. What am I going to do with her?_

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot to show you this. It was the only one in the class" replied Serena. _Man is mom going to be surprised. I bet she thinks I failed the test. Wait till she sees that I got the only 100. She'll freak. But I hope she will be proud of me._ She handed her mom the test that she took earlier that day.

_Oh no I hope she did not fail yet another test. _Serena's mom looked down at the test paper and complete and udder shock came on the women's face. _100. She got a 100. I am so proud of her._ A smile broke out on her face and she hugged her daughter and said"Ser…Serena. Congratulations. I am so proud of you."

_Hehe I knew she would freak. _"Thanks mom. it was the only 100 in the class. Oh yeah by the way is it all right if I got Molly's for a little while?" asked Serena.

"Yes Sure. Just for that we will have your favorite for dinner just be back by 8 for dinner alright" said serena's mom.

They ended their hug and Serena took Luna and walked up stairs. _I wonder if Luna will tell me about Sailor Moon now._ Serena put Luna on her bed and began to got ready to go to Molly's. "While I am leaving, for a little while. I will be back later Luna" said Serena.

_Alright now is the time to tell her about sailor moon. I also need to give her this brooch. _"Serena. You need to know something" said Luna.

"What is it that I need to know Luna?" asked Serena.

"You are Sailor Moon. The Champion of love and justice. You defend the earth from evil along with the other scouts. However we still need to find the other scouts. Wait a second how did you know that my name was Luna?" said a very puzzled Luna.

_Oh know I said too much. Better think fast. _"While judging by the Crescent moon on your head I just guessed. I take it that I was right" replied Serena.

"Yes you were right. My name is Luna. Now you need the transformation brooch" said Luna. Luna then gave Serena the brooch she needed to transform into Sailor Moon. "Now then all you need to do to transform is to say Moon Prism Power. Do you under stand?" instructed Luna.

"Yes of coarse Luna. Now then if you will excuse me I will be heading to Molly's now. I will see you when I get back. Cya later Luna" said Serena. _I won't use this brooch. Instead I will use the Eternal Sailor Moon one. _Suddenlythe Brooch Luna had given her disappeared. Serena then reacquainted the Eternal Sailor Moon brooch.

Serena headed towards Molly's house when all of the sudden she heard an ear piercing scream coming From Molly's house. _While I guess its time to transform. _"Moon Eternal-make up" Serena yelled. with that she transformed and started to run to Molly's house.

When she arrived the yoma was hovering over Molly's body trying to steel her energy. "Stop right there" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon. _This seems so weird with out the others._

"Who are you?" asked the Yoma

"I stand for love and justice. My name is Eternal Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you" replied Serena. _Great any minute now tuxedo mask will come in. _As if on cue a red rose came flying and landed on the ground right be for Sailor Moon.

"What the. Who are you" the Yoma asked yet again.

"I am a friend of Sailor Moon. My name is Tuxedo Mask" yelled Tuxedo Mask.

"What the. No you are not my friend. Never have ever will be. Get lost cap boy your not needed here I can protect the earth with out your help" said by a bitter Sailor Moon. _Who does this idiot think he is._

"What. Look all I tried to do is be a nice guy and help out. And this is the thanks I get. Face it you need my help." said angry Tuxedo Mask. _Man what is wrong with this girl. She should be all over me I look so hot in this. _

The two continued to argue while the yoma began to head back over to Molly's body. _If those two are going to argue then I might as while steel this girl engery and be on my way. _The yoma began to suck the energy out of Molly. Molly began to while in pain for any one to help her.

"Oh no. Molly. This is your entire fault cap boy. If you didn't show up then she would be fine. I don't need your help." yelled Sailor Moon as she began to run toward Molly to help save her. _this is all his fault if he didn't show up I would have moon dusted him by now and molly would be safe. oh no I wont make it to her on time. _

"My fault. If you would have been great full enough to except my help then we would not be in this mess" yelled Tuxedo Mask. _If she would just except the fact that she needs my help then we would not be in this mess. It's all her fault. _

Molly began to cry out in even more pain as her energy was being completely drained away by the yoma. "Deep Submerge" some one yelled out. this cause the yoma to stop sucking the energy out of Molly.

"What is this open Microphone night? Who are you" yelled the very agitated yoma.

"I will protect Enternal Sailor Moon at all costs. My name is Eternal Sailor Neptune" said sailor Neptune. _She is here. My moon beam is her. How I have missed her. My love all I want is to come over there and hold you and kiss you till death. _"Now sailor moon finish it off." said Neptune.

_Neptune? Neptune should not be here until the fights with the heart snatchers. Wait a second she said Eternal. That means she is my Neptune my sea queen. But what is she doing here? Oh my love I long to hold and kiss you. _"Now Sailor Moon finish it off" said Sailor Neptune. "Right" replied Sailor Moon.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Sailor moon yelled. The yoma then turned to dust "haha moon dusted" said a very happy sailor moon. _Finally I can kiss my sea queen._

"You have not changed" said an equally happy Neptune as she began to walk over to Sailor Moon. _Finally I can kiss my moon beam. _

"You were lucky that she was her to help you. tell next time sailor moon" said tuxedo mask.

"Sea queen" said sailor moon as she went in to kiss her. _Oh how I have missed her._

"Moon beam" Neptune said as she kissed her. _Oh how I have missed her._

There kiss was filled with passion and longing. Neither wanted it to end however with a moan coming from Molly and the other people they ended it and went out side and de-transformed.

"I have missed you Michelle" said Serena in a soft voice.

"I have missed you as while love" replied Michelle.

"Michelle I love, that you are here but, why are you here. don't get me wrong the idea of not being able to be with you for a long time was killing me and I am so glad that you came back with me but why" inquired Serena.

"While before Crystal Tokyo completely vanished I ran into Pluto and found out what you were up to. I promised you that I would never leave you. So I can back here to help you fight, but more importantly so that we could be together and build the future that we always dreamed of together" replied Michelle.

"Michelle, Sea Queen. I love you with all my heart" said Serena.

"Moon beam, Serena, I love you with all my heart as while" said Michelle.

They leaned in for another kiss. After that Serena asked "Michelle what are we going to do. I was not suppose to meet you until the heart snatcher problems. so what do you want to do?" asked Serena

"While I was thinking that I could stay here with you and help you fight Queen Beryl. Along the way we could awaken the scouts as we find them since we know who they are. I was not planning on leaving your side unless I have to" replied Michelle.

"Thank you Michelle. I love you. But there is only one problem. And that is where are you going to stay?" asked Serena.

"Oh I did not think about that. Don't worry love I will think of something" replied Michelle as they kissed once more.

"While I was thinking that I could ask my parents if you could stay and live with use. That way you would be close by and I would not have to leave you as while" said Serena.

"That's a great idea" replied Michelle.

The happy couple began to walk to Serena's house. Finally they made it their and just on time for dinner. they entered the house and Serena yelled "Mom, Dad, Sammy, any one here? I brought a friend"

"Where in the dinning room" came the reply from Serena's mother.

The entered the dinning room to find that every one was sitting down and that dinner was served. "Who is your friend there Serena" asked her dad.

"Guys this is Michelle. Michelle this is my Mom, Dad, and my little brother Sammy" Serena said introducing every one.

"Nice to meet all of you" replied Michelle.

"Like wise. Michelle sit down and eat with use. There is more then enough food" said Serena's mom.

They ate dinner and had some small talk here and their. After dinner Serena was going to ask if Michelle could stay and live with them. "Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?" Serena asked.

"Sure Serena" said here dad.

"Would it be alright if Michelle moved in here with use?" Serena asked.

"No sorry Serena but were would she stay. we don't have any rooms left in the house" said Serena's dad.

"While she could share my room with me. I don't mind sharing please" Serena said sounding really desperate. She looked over at Michelle who was blushing a very deep red.

"Alright Serena if you don't mind her sharing your room and bed then yes Michelle you can stay here if you want. But you would be living in Serena's room with her. is that all right with you?" asked Serena's mom.

"Yes that is fine. Thank you for your hospitality. I think I will paint you a beautiful painting for your lovely home" replied Michelle. _This is Great not only do I get to live with moon beam I get to share her room with here. _

Michelle then looked at Serena who had a smile on of nothing more the pure joy. _Not only is she living here. She is living in my room with me. We wont be apart any longer. Sea Queen I love you so much. _

"You're a painter. That would be lovely" said Serena's mom.

"I will get to work on it soon." replied Michelle slightly red.

Serena and Michelle then headed up to Serena's bed room. Once they got there Serena got out some pajamas for Michelle to ware and they got ready for bed. All of the sudden Serena felt a nudge against her leg. She looked down to see Luna at here feet. "Luna how silly of me to forget you. Michelle you know about Luna. Luna Michelle is going to be living with me in this room" said Serena.

"Hello Luna" said Michelle. _She is just like I remember. _

"Serena what is the meaning of this we have to find the other sco…"Luna said and quickly shut up. _That was close. May be this girl will think she is really tiered and she will think she going nuts form lack of sleep and cat can't really talk. Then tomorrow I can talk with Serena once this girl goes away about the importance of here being sailor moon and finding the other scouts Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Venus is already awaken but the others need to be found. _

"Its ok Luna I know you can talk" said Michelle.

"What. Serena did you tell here that I could talk?" asked Luna

Before Serena could reply Michelle beat her to it. "I know you can talk. Serena is sailor moon. I know this because I am a scout too Luna."

"Are you really a scout?" asked Luna.

"Yes I am. We need to find the others in order for us to find the moon princess right?" Michelle asked. _Wait until she finds out that I am not a inner scout. _

"Correct. I do believe that you are a scout because know other person would know about that. Now which scout are you? Mercury, Mars, Jupiter. Your not Venus because she is blond. So which one are you?" asked Luna.

"Actually Luna I am not any of them" replied Michelle. _I hope Serena doesn't get mad but this is to good of an opportunity to pass up to play a joke on Luna._

Luna starred in shock as she looked at Michelle and then turned to Serena. "You ran off and told some one about being sailor moon. You are suppose to keep your identity a secrete even from your family" replied a very angry Luna.

_Oh I did not mean for Luna to yell at Serena. _"Luna I am a scout. But I am not one of the scouts that you mentioned. I am an outer scout, Sailor Neptune" replied Michelle.

"An outer scout. I don't believe it" replied a shocked Luna.

Michelle showed Luna the mark of Neptune that had appeared on her for head as proof of her being Sailor Neptune. "WOW. Welcome Sailor Neptune. it is an honor to have you here. Serena I am sorry that I yelled at you" said Luna.

"It's good to be here Luna. But if you don't mind I would like to go to bed. Serena and I still have to go to school tomorrow" said a sleepy Michelle.

"Oh right. Of course. Goodnight girls" said Luna.

"Good night Luna" the girls replied.

Soon they were in bed cuddling with one another. "Mmm. I have longed to be able to do this with you moon beam" said Michelle.

"And I with you Sea Queen. I love you" replied a sleepy Serena.

"I love you too" said an equally sleepy Michelle. Soon they drifted off into sleep dreaming of each other.

* * *

Alright I think that it is time to end it. This is by far the longest thing I have ever written. To you people who read this. haha you should feel special my papers for school aren't even this long. Oh while hehe. Don't forget to **review**. It really helps. Oh yeah. **_Important _**Since you people are the ones that are reading this. I will let you decide who the next scout should be. so vote for who you want to be next scout found awaken whatever you prefer. **Put your vote in your review or email it to me.** Remember to review. I hope you enjoyed this chapater and I promise I will update very soon as in with in the next day or some. hehe i know Im such a dork right? AgainI am sorry if there are a lotof grammer mistakes butI think I got most of them. so yeah. haha while till next time later peace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah I still don't own anything. Thanks to those who reviewed. **Remember to vote** for the scout you want to appear next. It can be any one as long as they are real. **Remember to review**. While that sums it up. Here is the next chapter.

_Italics still equal inner thoughts.

* * *

_

Serena awoke the next morning with the sound of the alarm going off. _I hope yesterday wasn't a dream. It was one of the best days of my life even if cape boy showed up. I got my Sea Queen back and that's all that matters. _Serena looked down to find Luna still asleep at the food of the bed and Michelle starting to get up.

"Good morning sea queen" greeted Serena.

"Good morning moon beam" said Michelle. _I am so glad that I get to leave with here. I can get used to waking up like this every morning. _They finished there greeting with a kiss and then began to get ready for school.

"How about we head down stairs and get some breakfast. Then we can leave for school" suggested Serena.

"That sounds like a good idea to me" replied Michelle. The had one final kiss and then head down to the dinning room to get some breakfast before leaving for school.

"Good morning mom" greeted Serena.

"Good morning Mrs. Tsukino" said Michelle.

"Good morning girls. Wow Serena you're up early again. I'm not sure I can get use to this but I am glad that you are taking some responsibility now" said Mrs. Tsukino as she served them breakfast.

"Thanks mom. I am trying harder and school now" said Serena as she began to eat breakfast.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino" said Michelle as she was given a plate of food.

"So Michelle do you go to Serena's school?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"Yes. I start today" replied Michelle.

"Speaking of which we better head off to school other wise we might be late" said Serena as she got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks for a wonderful breakfast Mrs. Tsukino" said Michelle as she followed Serena to the door.

"Bye mom thanks for breakfast" said Serena as she headed for school.

"Bye Mrs. Tsukino" said Michelle as she followed Serena and headed off to school.

"Bye girls" said Mrs. Tsukino.

Serena and Michelle headed out the door. Michelle gave a quick kiss to Serena's cheek. The held hands and start off to school. "So are you really going to my school?" asked Serena.

"Of coarse. But do you remember me telling you that I would not leave you unless I absolutely had to be apart form you?" said Michelle as Serena nodded a yes. "While not only I am going to your school I am in all of your classes" Michelle continued. _Ohh I hope she is happy that I am in all of her classes. _

_Michelle's going into all of my classes. This is great. School is going to be much more fun now that she is there with me. _Serena's smile was a mile wide. She was so thrilled by this that she gave a kiss to Michelle. "Oh I am so happy. This time we will get to be together no matter what. I don't want it any other way" said Serena. She let out a sight of contentment and said "I love you sea queen."

_I'm so glad that she is happy that I am with here all day. _" I love you too moon beam" said Michelle. They continued to hold hands until they arrived at school. They soon entered the school and Michelle had to depart for the office so that she could get her schedule. Serena in the mean time head off to class.

Entering the class room Serena took her set next to molly. "Hey Molly. What's up?" greeted Serena.

"Hey Serena. You mean you don't know?" asked Molly

"Know what?" replied Serena. _Of course I know. I would bet anything that she is going to tell me about Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune. _

"While last night there was this big monster thing at my mom's store and it was going to attack me at first. Then a Sailor Moon showed up. She was about to fight it and then Tuxedo Mask, who is this hot guy showed up. Then Sailor Moon and him got into an argument and the monster attacked me in the mean time. I thought I was a goner when Sailor Neptune saved me. The last thing I remember was Sailor Moon defeating the monster" said Molly.

"Wow that sounds exciting. Sounds like you had a busy night last night" said Serena as the bell rang and class was about to begin. _Ha I knew she would tell me about Sailor Moon and Neptune._ _I am good. How did I know. O wait I already lived through this once. HaHa silly me the only difference between what should have happened and now is that Neptune is here with me. _

"Good morning class" greeted Ms. Haruna.

"Good morning Ms. Haruna" the class greeted.

"Alright class. I have a surprise for you today" said Ms. Haruna. Murmurs in the class began to erupt as to what the surprise could be. Ms. Haruna silenced the class and then continued. "Today we have a new student. Michelle…oh my…Michelle Kaiou" _When I was told I was getting a new student I did not think it would be her. She is one of the most brilliant painters and is very gifted at the violin._ "Michelle why don't you take your seat next to Serena."

Michelle to her set next to Serena while the rest of the class was in a state of aww that a famous person was going to school with them. Class began and was shortly followed by lunch. "Are you ready for lunch Michelle" asked Serena.

"You bet" replied Michelle as Serena lead her to the spot that She, Molly and Melvin shared.

They sat down and before any one could see them Michelle gave Serena a quick kiss on the lips. They began eating their lunch when Molly and Melvin sat down and joined them. "So Serena I take it that you know Ms. Kaiou" inquired Melvin.

"Please call me Michelle" said Michelle.

"You could say that" replied Serena.

"So how come you chose to come to school here Michelle. I bet you could have gotten in to some private school" said Melvin.

"While it is close to were I live and I get to be with Serena as while" replied Michelle. _Oh I hope they don't catch on that me an Serena are lovers quite yet. Then how are we going to explain that one. _

"Where is it that you live Michelle?" asked Molly

"Well I just moved in with Serena. I live with her" said Michelle. _I don't mind answering questions but… _

"What really?" said Molly _I can't believe that she lives with Serena. That's so cool. Serena is so lucky._

"Yes she does. What is this 21 questions. Come on guys lets talk about something else" said Serena who looked over at Michelle who smiled a thank you.

Changing the subject was a little better not much considering they were talking about Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune, and Tuxedo Mask, along with the fight that went on last night between them. Soon the bell rang and signaled that lunch was over and they made there way back to class.

Soon school ended and the gang including its newest member Michelle was hading back home. Serena and Michelle bided good bye to Melvin and Molly. Michelle and Serena started to walk toward Serena's house. "You know Serena I never got to properly say thank you for saving my back at lunch today" said Michelle as she gave a passionate kiss to Serena who happily kissed back. _Man it's been a long time since we have kissed like that. _

"You know my mom doesn't expect use back for a little while. Do you want to go to the arcade?" asked Serena who took hold of Michelle's hand.

They began to walk some more when Michelle said "sure why not." Just then they heard some one scream. They looked at each other and then nodded. "I guess its time to transform eh Serena" said Michelle.

"Right. Moon-Eternal-Make up" yelled Serena as she transformed.

"Lets do it. Neptune Crystal Power Make up" yelled Michelle as she transformed as well.

"Neptune Deep Submerge" Yelled Sailor Neptune as it hit the yoma.

"arrghh. Who are you?" yelled the yoma as it cried out in pain.

"I am Sailor Moon. I stand for love and justice and in the name of the moon I shall punish you" yelled Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Neptune. Here I have a message for your boss. Tell who ever they are to take a hike because Sailor moon and I are here to stay and defend the earth form evil losers like your self. Now Sailor Moon before Tuxedo shows up" Yelled Neptune. _I would hate to have to hurt moon beam if that idiot _

"Right. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" yelled Sailor Moon. "HAHA moon dusted again by the dynamic duo of Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune" said a happy Sailor Moon. _While that was a good fight since we finished the yoma off quickly cap boy did not have to show up. But I have to say I am pretty hungry. Hehe I think I will get a small snack at the arcade. May be Michelle will want to share it with me. That would be so romantic. _

_I love it after she dusts a yoma. She gets so happy. She is so cute like that. Though now I'm hungry. May be Serena will want to share something with me. _They de-transformed and stood there for a moment. "While shall we continue to the arcade?" asked Michelle. She grabbed Serena's hand and they started to walk toward the arcade.

"Love to. Once we get there would you like to get something to eat. We could share it; that way we don't spoil our appetite for dinner" inquired Serena. She gave a quick kiss to Michelle before the entered the arcade.

"I'd love to" replied Michelle as they sat down at a booth waiting for their order to be taken.

Finally the waiter came over to take there order. "Hey Andrew. How are you?" greeted Serena.

"Hey Serena. I'm fine thanks. Now what can I get you ladies?" asked Andrew.

"Just a small salad would be fine" replied Michelle.

"Alright. What about you Serena? "asked Andrew.

"Nothing. Michelle and are going to share it before we head home for dinner." replied Serena.

"Alright. I'll be right back with that" said Andrew as he walked away to get their order.

"Oh know" said Michelle. _I hope that idiot doesn't start anything._

"What is it Michelle?" asked Serena.

"Look" said Michelle as she pointed to the door.

Serena gasped slightly. _Oh know what **is** he doing here. Oh wait him and Andrew are friends I forgot about that. May be if I ignore him then he wont say anything. _Over at the door was a very familiar man walking over to the counter. The man had black hair and Midnight blue eyes. "What is Darien doing here?" asked Michelle.

"While him and Andrew are friends. So I'm going to guess that he is here to see Andrew" replied Serena. _I really don't want to be here right now. I want to go home. While I wont let him ruin my time with sea queen. _

_Moon beam doesn't look happy. May be I should see if she wants to go home. _"Moon beam do you want to go home?" asked Michelle in a low voice.

"No. It's alright I wont let him ruin our date. Let's just eat the salad and then go" replied Serena.

Soon the salad arrived and it was quickly eaten. They paid the bill and left Andrew a tip and started to walk to the door. "Bye Serena" said Andrew.

"Bye Andrew" said Serena. Just then Darien turned around.

"Well that is a stupid hair style. It looks like to meatballs are coming out of your head" said Darien in a rude manor. _Man these chicks are hot. I wonder which one I could get first. May be I could get both. Then I could tell the guys at school that I had two hot chicks for the price of one._

_Oh what a jerk. I hope that doesn't upset moon beam to much. _"While that was a very rude thing to say. Why don't you grow up" said Michelle.

"What's the matter meatball-head. Need your friend here to defend you. Your pathetic" said Darien.

_No one gets a way with calling my moon beam that. _"Darien cool it" said Andrew.

"No its ok Andrew. I just refuse to talk to people who are just plain rude and disrespectful. Its quite obvious that he doesn't have a girlfriend. And I can see why since his behavior toward the opposite sex is just awful. Come on Michelle were going to leave. Dinner should be ready by the time we get there" replied Serena coolly as they left the arcade. _Man he is such a jerk. No wonder why he can't get a girlfriend. o while sucks to be him. _

"That was amazing. I am so proud of you moon beam" said Michelle as she gave Serena a quick peck on the lips before they entered her house. Dinner was served and soon it was time for bed once again. Michelle explained to Luna what happened during the fight today. They got ready for bed and climbed into Serena's bed.

"Great job with the battle today girls. You kicked there sorry nega-butts pretty bad" said Luna.

"I guess your right Luna. But wait until Michelle uses her most powerful attack. Then you will see some serious ass kicking to but it lightly" Said Serena.

"Stop it Serena you're making me blush" said Michelle

Serena cuddled closer to Michelle and murmured "but you look so cute when you blush." this caused Michelle to blush even more. "Any way girls I am going to go talk to central control right now so I will see you in the morning. Good night" said Luna as she jumped out the window.

"Do you think we should tell her that Artimes is the one who is talking to her at central control?" asked Michelle.

"Nah we can tell her later. Right now I just want to go to sleep next to my sea queen" replied Serena. They shared a good night kiss and then feel asleep.

* * *

Yeah I know Michelle and Amara are like 3 years older then Serena and the inners but i thought it would be better for Michelle and Serena to go to school together since they are the main charactors and main couple that i am focousing on. Alright that's another chapter done. HeHe. The next one should be up with in the next day or so. Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes but I think I got most of them. Moving on. **Remember to vote** for the scout that you want to come next. You can email it to me or leave who you want in a **review**. Let see. Votes are at the bottom of the page. Any way thank you to all of the people who reviewed. And to the rest of you who are reading this fic **don't forget to review**. Thanks again to all those who did review.

Votes go as Follows

Uranus 2

Saturn 1

If you're favorite scout is not up there then vote for them. This poll will end with in the next chapter or two. So go **vote **for which scout shows up next. **Don't forget to review**. While till next time. Later peace


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah still don't own anything. Umm **Remember to review** and tell me who your favorite scout its. HeHe While here is chapter four. Yeah I think that's all for now. O yeah thanks to all of those who reviewed.

_Italics still equal inner thoughts… yeah

* * *

_

The week continued as normal. Serena would wake up with Michelle next to her and they would kiss and then go to school. After school, was spent fighting a yoma and the occasional arguments with tuxedo mask and Darien when they went to the arcade. When they were not at the arcade Michelle would be working on the painting she promised for Mrs. Tsukino. In the mean time Serena had taken a strange interest in learning to play the guitar. Sometimes Serena and Michelle would practice together. Michelle playing would play the violin and Serena playing the guitar.

The couple was walking home from school. They had just said good by to Molly and Melvin who were getting strangle close. "Serena do you think your mom knows who I really am?" asked Michelle as they began to walk toward Serena's house.

"What. Know way. Only Luna and I know that you Sailor Neptune" replied Serena. _I know that's not what she is talking about but it's nice to teaser once in awhile. She just looks so cute. _

"Serena that's not what I was talking about" Said Michelle. _Sometimes I wonder about her. Yet I love her to death. _Michelle then grabbed Serena's hand and intertwined her fingers with hers.

"I know sea queen. I just wanted to tease you a little that's all" said Serena as she grinned.

"Oh you" said Michelle as she playfully hit Serena with her free hand. "But seriously. Do you really think she knows who I am" continued Michelle sounding a little scared.

"Honestly I think she might have some idea. But it won't all come together until you give her that painting you have been working on for her. Why do you ask? You seem so worried" said Serena. _Tell me what's wrong love. I hate to see you sad. _

"I'm just worried that if she finds out that I am a famous painter/violinist that she will tell me to leave and find my own place because I would have more then enough money to support my self. I don't want to leave you moon beam. Not again." said Michelle _I just don't want to leave her. Not again. We haven't been together like this. I love the way life is going right now. We are finally getting to be together just like we wanted. I don't want that to end. _Michelle started to cry as the thought of being away from Serena and kicked out of her house was starting to scare her.

"Don't worry sea queen. if she does kick you out I will go with you. I don't want to leave you. we are finally getting the chance to be a couple. While sort of people don't know were together but that's beside the point. Besides knowing my mom she will find out. Then she will be like while know one should be alone. Besides you're too young to live on your own. Not to mention that my family likes you at my house any way. They think you are a good influence on me." said Serena as she gave Michelle a quick peck on the lips to help wash away any fears that she might have of them being separated. _Don't worry love. My mom will let you stay. I know she will. Besides, my family likes you way to much to kick you out. My parents are starting to consider you as a second daughter and Sammy as another sister. _"Besides we can talk to them after the painting is done any way. Do you want to go to the arcade or the park for a little while?" asked Serena.

"While how bout we go to the park. But lets go back to your house first and drop off this stuff first. Then I can finish that painting for your mom" Said Michelle. _I Hope Serena is right. I hope they wont kick me out. _

The continued back to Serena's house. When they arrived Serena and Michelle went up stares to bed room. There Michelle finished up the painting while Serena practiced her guitar. "Serena I finished your mom's painting. Shall I go and show it to her" asked Michelle as she showed Serena the finished painting.

"Wow. That's beautiful Michelle. Yeah go give it to her. Do you want me to come with you?" Serena said.

"No that's alright I will do it my self. Besides I would like to tell her who I really am before some else does. Plus I would like to tell it to her my self" said Michelle. Serena got up and gave Michelle a passionate kiss for courage before she left Serena's room.

Michelle looked for Mrs. Tsukino in the kitchen, and dinning room. But to know avail could she find her. Eventually Michelle and her painting wondered into the living room were she found Mrs. Tsukino dusting. "Hello Mrs. Tsukino" said Michelle.

Serena's mom jumped a bit and then said "Oh. Hello Michelle you startled me a bit. I thought you were with Serena. So what can I do for you?"

"While actually there is something that I wanted to tell you. Oh by the way I finished your painting. Here" said Michelle as she handed the painting to Serena's mom.

"Oh my. Michelle it's beautiful. Thank you. When you told me you were a painter I never thought you would be this good. You know this painting looks like it was done by the artist Michelle Kaiou." said Mrs. Tuskino.

"While you see the thing is" said Michelle but was cut off by Serena's mom's load gasp as she saw the Michelle's signature in the bottom right hand corner.

"You…You're Michelle Kaiou aren't you?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"Yes I am. But I was afraid to" said Michelle as she looked down at her feet.

"Afraid. why on earth would you be afraid to tell me?" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"I was afraid that you would kick me out. I … I like it here. I like being with Serena and staying here with you guys. I was afraid that you would ask me to leave because I would be aburden or that I should get my own place" Said Michelle as she tried to keep the tears form coming down. _I just don't want to leave my moon beam ever. I need her._

"Michelle were not going to kick you out because your famous painter and violinist. And were defiantly not going to tell you to get your own place. Your too young and know one should have to be all alone. Your always welcome here Michelle. We love having you hear. Feel free to stay" said Mrs. Tsukino.

Michelle then gave Serena's mom a big and said "thank you Mrs. Tsukino. Thank you for every thing." _I am so glad that I get to stay with moon beam. I guess she was right all along. _

Serena's mom returned the hug. "Besides I think Serena would be very upset if you left any way" said Mrs. Tsukino as she gave a wink down to Michelle who giggled softly.

Michelle Started to go back to the stair way when she was stopped by the voice of Mrs. Tsukino. "You love her don't you."

"I do. Very much." said Michelle.

"And does she love you back?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"She does. Very much so" replied Michelle.

"Good. I glad. Just don't break her heart" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"I don't ever plan to. I want to stay with her always. I never want use to be apart. I love her too much. But wait don't you care that we are both girl?" said Michelle.

"No. Serena's father and I just want to see her happy. And if being with you makes her happy then we are alright with it. Besides we were waiting for you to tell use. I know now your wondering how I knew that. While we had an idea when Serena was so desperate to have you stay in her room that and you too never seem to leave each other. Besides you guys make such a lovely couple." said Mrs. Tsukino.

This embarrassed Michelle to know end. "Thank you so much for every thing. I hope you enjoy the painting. Oh by the way Serena and I are going to go to the park would that be alright" said Michelle.

"I love the painting thank you very much. I am also glad to have this chat with you. Sure you guys can go just don't be late for dinner" said Serena's mom as she turned back to her dusting.

Michelle ran back up to Serena's room and tackled her on to the bed. They then kissed passionately. Michelle then started to shed tears of happiness. "What's wrong love?" asked Serena as she gave Michelle a kiss.

"Nothings wrong moon beam. I told her about me. And apparently they knew about us" said Michelle.

"Slow down sea queen one thing at a time" said Serena as she held on to Michelle even tighter.

"I told your mom about who I was and just like you said she would not let me leave unless I really wanted to" said Michelle. _I can't believe that I really get to stay here with her. Now I don't have to worry about being kicked out. _

"You don't want to leave. do you? asked Serena. _I hope she doesn't leave now. That would suck. _

"What. No way. I would never leave. I will be with you always" said Michelle as she gave Serena a passionate kiss.

"Good I'm glad. For a second there I thought that you might want to go. So what do you mean that they knew about us?" asked Serena. _Oh no I hope my parent's wont hate me or something. _

"While it turns out that they knew that we were together ever since you asked me to stay here. Your mom and dad are ok with it because you're happy. And they are thrilled that I make you happy. That and your mom things we make a lovely couple" replied Michelle.

They kissed one more time and then they left for the park. "Oh hello Luna" said Serena.

"We were just heading for the park. Did you wish to come along?" asked Michelle.

"No I am trying to find the other scouts. We must talk about this later" said Luna as she headed off to do who knows what.

They rounded the corner and only had one block left when they heard screams coming from the park. "Guys we better Trance form" said Serena.

"Right" said Michelle.

"Neptune Crystal Power-make up" yelled Michelle as she began to trance from.

"Moon Eternal make up" yelled Serena as she began her transformation.

They ran to the park when they saw the yoma attacking a helpless child. "Stop right there" yelled Serena.

"Attacking an innocent child is something that we don't tolerate" yelled Neptune.

"Who are you" shouted the yoma.

"I am Sailor Moon. The champion of love and justice. And in the name of the moon I shall punish you." said Sailor Moon.

"And I am Sailor Neptune. In the name of Neptune I shall punish you." said Neptune _that's the last time I say that. It sounds really corny and lame when I say it. _"Its time for you to pay for what you have done" continued Neptune.

"Do you take checks, cash or credit" taunted the yoma.

"I'll just end this now, Neptune Deep Submerge" Yelled Sailor Neptune. The yoma then screamed out in agony as it was it by Neptune's attack. "Now Sailor moon"

"Right" said Sailor Moon. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy…"that was all Sailor moon could say because the yoma turned to dust. "What the. I didn't even finish my attack and it was dusted. No fair" said Sailor Moon.

"So you're the Sailor Brats that are making things difficult. There is no need for weak trash like that yoma was in the Negaverse. Allow me to introduce my self. My name is Jedite." said Jedite.

"I don't care who you are. Tell your boss that the Sailor scouts are going to take down the Negavers" said Sailor Moon. Just then a red Rose came down.

"Don't forget about me. Tuxedo Mask is here to help as while despite what the blond bimbo says. Though with out my help she would be completely lost and on the ground crying because she can't fight." said Tuxedo Mask.

_No one gets away with calling me a bimbo. Who says I can't fight cape boy. By the time I am done with you; you will be the one who is crying. _"Look cape boy get lost we don't need your help. Besides I can kick your sorry ass any day of the week. Honestly you are just a nuisance. So kindly go away." said Sailor Moon.

"What. I am not a nuisance. Honestly I have saved your sorry ass a few times this week. You beat me. Yeah that will be the day" Said Tuxedo Mask.

"What the. You saved me. You were the cause of the problem. You would through your stupid rose and then claim you did something. When in reality you just showed up right before the yoma would turn to dust. When I got hurt that was because you were ruining my concentration. Pick a time and place and the will see who is going to be crying cape boy" snapped Sailor Moon.

"Are they always like this" Jedite asked Neptune.

"Yup Pretty much" replied Neptune.

"Doesn't matter the Negaverse will prevail" Jedite said as he disappeared.

"While Neptune doesn't agree with you" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Look you caped idiot. I don't like you. You don't even do anything. And when you show up your always rude and annoying. All you do is pick at Sailor Moon and from what I have seen excluding the first time you have started all of the fights. So don't you dare start bad mouthing Sailor Moon" yelled a very annoyed Neptune. _No one gets away calling my moon beam a weak bimbo. Let alone know one gets away with being rude to her either. _"Come on Sailor Moon Lets leave this idiot and go" continued Neptune.

"Right" said Sailor Moon. They rounded the corner and de-transformed. "Thanks sea queen" said Serena. _God I love her._

"Don't mention it moon beam" said Michelle as the couple kissed and head for home.

* * *

Alright Chapter four done. Sorry if there is any grammar problems. I think I got most of it. The next chapter should be up within the next day or so. **Remember to review**. Don't forget to tell me who your **favorite scout is in your review**. So far most people see to like Uranus and Saturn Next to Moon and Neptune. Any way **don't forget to review**. Thank you to all of those who did review and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. While till next time later peace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah still don't own anything. Thanks to all who review. So here is chapter 5 hehe there is a surprise in their. However some of you my not like it but others will.

_Italics still are inner thoughts

* * *

_

"Mmm. Good morning Serena" said Michelle as she woke up.

"Good morning Michelle." said Serena as she looked at the clock. "Who gets up at this ungodly hour on Saturday?" asked Serena. The clock read 8:08 am.

Michelle chuckled lightly. She then gave Serena a kiss and got out of bed. "I'm going to shower real quickly. Go back to sleep if you want and I'll wake you when I get out" said Michelle as she left for the shower. Serena then fell back to sleep.

About half an hour later Michelle walked back into the room she shared with Serena. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping. _Michelle walked over and kissed Serena on the lips. "Come on Moon beam time to get up" said Michelle.

_While that is a nice way to wake up in the morning. _"Hey sea queen" said Serena as she kissed Michelle back. "I wouldn't mind walking up like that every day" Serena said as she winked at Michelle.

Michelle blushed slightly before saying "While we don't start the morning with a good morning kiss so I guess that would be the same." Serena then got ready for there day that was going to be lunch and then speading time together at the aquarium, and finally the park.

"Good morning girls." greeted Luna as she woke up.

"Good Morning Luna" they replied.

"Alright scouts today we have to very important things to cover. One we need to search for the other scouts, Jupiture, Mars, and Mercury. Two we are meeting with Venus around one for lunch and to see if they are any closer to finding the other scouts" said Luna.

_While there goes are date _they both thought."Luna were are we meeting Venus for lunch" asked Serena.

"Were going to meet them at the crown arcade at one. Now I am going to look for potential scouts. I want you to do the same and then we will regroup at one at the crown arcade. Remember that" said Luna as she jumped out the window to find the other scouts.

"Shall we" said Michelle. The couple then left their home. They were walking down the street when they saw one of the headings on the morning paper. **Amara Tenoh Will is Racing Against Some of the Top Racer's Around the World. **The couple continued to read the article. "While it seems this is going to be the last race of the seasons. Should we awaken Uranus after the race tomorrow? The only reason I asked is because I know my parents have tickets for the race. Sammy is big into race cars." said Serena. _I hope Michelle is ok with it. _

"Sure I don't see why not. After the race we can tell her what were up to with out giving away our true identities" replied Michelle. _It doesn't matter. I love moon beam not Amara. Besides since most likely Serena and I come off as very close I won't feel pressured._

"We can waken mars anytime. Since we pass the shrine on are way to school why don't we do it after school like next Friday or something. Then may be she could sleep over or something and we could get to know this Rei better." said Serena

"While since we did some scout research and its only 9 a.m. Do you still want to have our date" said Michelle winking at Serena.

"Alright but lets go to the aquarium" said Serena.

The happy couple walked off to the aquarium. After awhile they reached the gates to the aquarium and walked inside. Michelle was extremely happy that they were their. "See sea queen I know what you like." said Serena chuckling lightly. _Michelle loves the water. _

"Is that so? then you should know that I love you" said Michelle as she leaned in and kissed Serena. _God I love kissing her like this. _"Serena what do we do about the sliver crystal?" asked Michelle.

"Nothing. See the sliver crystal of this world has already compound with the one form our world. So really we already have it." replied Serena as she kissed Michelle one more time. "Michelle look" Serena said as she pointed to a girl that had short black hair and violet eyes who was in a Jubban school uniform.

"It's…Its. How is she are age?" asked Michelle.

"While my guess is that when we traveled back time was altered just a little bit to compensate for who we might need to help us fight. Thus putting her in an age close to us" replied Serena. "The question is should we awaken her. I really want to. I always liked her. She was one of my closest friends during the last time period" said Serena.

"Alright let's awaken her" said Michelle as they walked over to the girl who was watching the whale's. "There nice aren't they" Michelle said to the girl.

"Yeah they are" replied the girl.

"You must be new I haven't seen you at school before" said Serena.

"Oh yes. My dad and I just moved her. You guys got to Jubban?" asked the girl.

"Yes my name is Michelle Kaiou" said Michelle.

"My name is Serena Tsukino" said Serena.

"It's nice to meet you guys. My name is Hotaru Tomeo" said Hotaru. _These seem like nice people. I hope they want to be my friend._

"It's nice to meet you too." said Michelle

"If you want we can be your first official friends" said Serena.

"I would like that very much." said Hotaru.

"Oh no Serena. If we don't leave now we will be late to lunch. Hotaru would you like to come along?" said michelle

"I would love to" said a very eager Hotaru. _This is great. I have already made to friends. School won't be so lonely like I thought it might be. No one as ever wanted to be my friend. But it feels like I have met these people before. I have seen them in my dreams. Wait a second they are them._

"Michelle you're a geniuses and we so wont be breaking any rules" Serena whispered to Michelle. The newly formed three some left the aquarium and headed to the crown arcaded.

"Hey Hotaru. I need to tell you something. Most likely by the time I am done you will have at least thought that Michelle and I have gone nuts. but I can tell you it's the truth" said Serena as she looked towards Michelle who simply nodded her head.

"Hotaru have you heard about Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune?" asked Michelle.

"Yes but what does this have to do with you?" replied Hotaru.

"While you see I am Sailor Moon" said Serena in a low voice.

"And I am Sailor Neptune" said Michelle in an equally low voice. "You see the thing is that you are a sailor scout too. Sailor Saturn is your scout" continued Michelle.

"And right now your most likely thinking were insane. Am I right?" asked Serena.

"While actually no. That explains a lot. You see ever since I was a little girl I kept seeing things. But every time I saw my self by the looks of it some princess and you Michelle. Do you know who this princess looking person is?" replied Hotaru

"While I am glad to here that you don't think were nuts as Serena would but it" said Michelle as Serena stuck out her tong.

"Yes I do know who the princess is. If you promise to keeps this from the other scouts from the time being I will tell you. But you can only discuses this if it's with either myself or Michelle or the both of use. Do you under stand" said Serena in a serious tone.

"Yes I understand. You have my word" said Hotaru.

"The Princess is known as the moon princess. I am the Moon Princess." said Serena. "Do you wish to become Sailor Saturn" asked Serena

"Yes your highness" said Hotaru bowing slightly.

"There is no need for that. Please Serena is fine but when we are in battle use are sailor names. Besides were friends right" said Serena.

"yeah of coarse" Replied Hotaru. _I finally found some true friends. I can't be any happier. _Serena then got out Hotaru's transformation wand.

"This is your last chance to back down. Once you touch that wand you can never go back to your old life" said Michelle.

"I accept being Sailor Saturn. Besides I want to be with my friends" said Hotaru as she took the transformation wand form Serena.

"Welcome back Sailor Saturn" they both said.

"Oh yeah to Transform just say 'Saturn crystal power-make up' your main attack, just say 'Saturn silence wall'" said Serena.

"Your stuck with use now Hotaru. I think that the three of use will be very good friends. Or at least I hope to be one day" said Michelle.

"I would like that too" replied Hotaru.

"Me three." grinned Serena. "Hotaru tomorrow we are going to get another scout. Or at least I hope so. But in order to do that we are going to go to watch the race that is being advertised. Would you like to come with use? You could sleep over at my house if you would like?" asked Serena.

"I would love to go. You guys are the best friends I have ever had. No one has wanted to be my friend before today. Thank you so much" said Hotaru as she hugged each of them.

The three some then entered the arcade. They looked around and saw Luna sitting at a table with another white cat with the same mark as Luna on his for head. Next to them was a blond girl with blue eyes. To Serena and Michelle this girl was very familiar but to Hotaru she had never met this girl. The three walked over to the table that Luna was at. "Hey Luna" Said Serena.

"Serena what is this girl doing here. We were suppose to try and find other scouts not random people that go to your school" said Luna a bit agitated.

"Don't worry Luna we will explain every thing later to night" said Michelle.

"By the way. her name is Hotaru and she will be staying over night with us. Speaking of which were is Venus" said Serena.

"Right now she is in the rest room. since you seem to have picked up another person take venus with you on your outings today. this way you can get to know each other better. Venus name is Mina Aino" said Artemis as a girl came over to the table.

"Hi. My name is Mina Aino" said Mina.

"Hey, My name is Serena Tsukino" said Serena. _Tell me something I don't know. _

"I'm Michelle Kaiou" said Michelle _Looks like Moon beam got her twin back sooner._

"Hi. My Name is Hotaru Tomeo" said Hotaru.

"So since we have the afternoon off why don't we go shopping" said Serena.

"Yeah. That sounds like a lot of fun" said Mina.

"Luna, Artemis, see you guys later" the girls said as they ran off to the shopping mall.

The four girls ran off to the mall. When they arrived they heard the familiar sound of screaming. _There is no place for use to transform. Artemis said that Serena was Sailor moon and Michelle was the outer scout of Neptune. The outer scouts are suppose to be very powerful. But with Hotaru here how do we transform. _"Hotaru what you see here you must never tell any one alight" said Mina as she switched to battle mode.

"Umm ok but I think you will understand in just a few minutes. We didn't have time to tell Luna about me. So yeah" said Hotaru.

"Alright good. Serena, Michelle do you have your transformation pens that Luna gave you?" asked Mina.

"while no we don't have the ones Luna gave us" Said Michelle.

"While actually Luna never gave you your transformation. She gave me mine but the locket disappeared. But don't worry we still can transform" Serena said as she saw the worried look on Mina's face.

"Alright then lets transform. Venus Power make up" said Mina as she Transformed into Sailor Venus. "Aren't you guys going to transform." asked a confused Venus.

"Remind me to give you something later Venus" said Serena.

"Umm Sure" said Venus still udderly confused.

"Alright Michelle, Hotaru. Lets go." commanded Serena.

"Right" they replied.

"Moon Eternal Make Up" yelled Serena as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Neptune Crystal Power make up" yelled Michelle as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"Saturn Crystal Power make up" Yelled Hotaru.

"Stop right there. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you."

"Sailor Neptune, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn" as they all introduced them selves.

"I don't care who you are" yelled the Yoma as it attacked with dark engery.

"Silence Wall" yelled Saturn as the attack diminished to nothing.

"Venus Crescent beam smash" yelled Venus as her attack hit.

"You can do better Venus. Sailor moon Give her the transformation wand. Let her try out her attack and then finish it off. O yeah and to answer your question Serena I haven't been putting a lot of energy behind my attacks in the fights that we have had" said Neptune.

"Good. Now I don't feel like I was the only one slacking. You know me too while. I was defanetly going to ask you that. Venus catch. Say Venus Crystal power make up. Use that instead of the pen Artemis gave you. This is a more powerful transformation so you can but less energy into your attacks. Then say Venus Love and Beauty Shock that is your attack. You will become Eternal Sailor Venus. Just don't tell Artemis that I gave you this. You will find out why in do time." yelled sailor moon.

"Alright. Venus Crystal Power Make up" Yelled Venus as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Venus.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" Yelled Venus as her attack hit the monster yelled out in pain.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" yelled Sailor Moon. "HAHA Moon dusted again" Sailor moon said as she cheered happily.

"You were right Sailor Moon. This transformation is much more powerful. I promise I won't tell Artemis." said Venus. They then De-transformed and started walking around the mall.

"Should Venus come along with us to tomorrow?" asked Hotaru to Serena.

"Only if Venus wants to come" replied Serena.

"Where are you going" asked Mina.

"Tomorrow we are going to get another scout or at least try and get them to become a scout" said Michelle.

"Of Coarse I want to come" said Mina happily.

"While you can sleep over at my house. Hotaru is and Michelle lives with me. Then tomorrow we can go and get the other scout. But for now lets go shopping" said Serena as they ran off into the mall.

* * *

Alright another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Sorry for the grammar again but I think I got most of them. So what did you guys think of this chapter. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I will try and get the next chapter up within the next day or so. **Don't forget to review.** Tell me what you think. While till next time later peace. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah still don't own anything. Thanks to those who review. Let's see read review. Enjoy. Here is chapter 6.

_Italics still equal inner thoughts.

* * *

_

Eventually the group finished shopping. They then headed to Hotaru's and Mina's house to gather so things for there sleep over. At Hotaru's house Serena called her mom and let her know what her plains were. Off course her mom said it was alright. Finally they got around to going back to Serena's house.

"So this is your room Serena" asked Hotaru.

"Yes and no" replied Serena. _This is my room but it's also Michelle's room. I bet that Mina will figure out real fast that we Michelle and I are a couple. _

"What do you mean" said Mina. _There is something going on between Serena and Michelle. _

"She means that we share this room" replied Michelle. _I wonder how long it will take Mina to figure out that we are a couple._

"Really. That's so cool" said Mina. _I think I figured it out. I'll ask them later._

They set every thing up so that they could all sleep in Serena's room. Hotaru and Mina were on the floor and Michelle and Serena of coarse were in Serena's bed. Just then Luna and Artemis came in from the window. "Alright Serena, Michelle you two better have a good explanation for this" said Luna.

"While you see you asked us to find other scout possibilities so then we searched little bit. We finally ended up at the aquarium and that's were we found Hotaru" said Michelle.

"Luna you missed such an amazing fight. At first I thought we were screwed. But then I learned why Serena and Michelle brought Hotaru with them. So then we transformed and that's when I learned that Hotaru was Sailor Saturn. Haha not only are these guys really fun to hang out with they also are amazing at fighting" said a very excited Mina.

"While that's one way to put it" said Hotaru.

Hotaru then showed Luna and Artemis the mark of Saturn as proof of her, being sailor Saturn. This then left Artemis and Luna aww stuck. "This is great. If you guys keep doing a good job then we should be able to find the Moon Princess and the sliver crystal in know" time said Artemis. Serena and Michelle shot each other a look of weirdness caused by the situation at hand however no one saw.

"Right. Our job is to protect the Moon Princess and the Crystal at all costs" said Mina.

Later that night the girls were all in bed waiting to fall asleep. Luna was already curled up and sleeping at the foot of the bed like normal. Artemis was at the foot of were Mina had chosen to sleep. The girls lay awake still talking. "Serena, Michelle can I ask you guys something personal?" said Mina a little shaky.

_I knew this was coming. _Serena Looked at Michelle who just nodded her head. "Yeah sure" said Serena.

"Are you…are you and Michelle a couple" asked a very timid Mina.

"To but it bluntly yes we are. Though only a few people know that we are. Does that bother you guys" said Michelle.

"No not at all" said Hotaru.

"Same here. You guys are still you no matter what your preference is. But I had to know. I sorry for intruding on your privet lives like that" said Mina.

"Don't worry about it. I knew that you had to know. You are after all the Venus" said Serena. This caused the girls chuckle lightly. Soon they fell into a deep sleep.

Finally morning came. Serena and Michelle were the first to awaken by a pleasant odder. . "Morning Moon Beam" said Michelle as she kissed Serena on the lips. _I am glad that they accept our relationship. This means we won't be pushed to be with people we don't want to be with._

"Morning Sea Queen" said Serena as she kissed back. _I am happy that they accepted our relationship. Even if they didn't I would still be alright since I have my Sea Queen._

"What is that wonderful smell?" asked Hotaru.

"Yum that smells good" said Mina

"Smells like pancake's" said Michelle.

"We better get ready and then head down to get something to eat. After that we will go to the race" said Serena.

The Girls got ready and then went down to breakfast were pancakes were served. After which the girls, Serena's family then got into the vehicle and went off to the race track. They arrived at the track with a few minutes to spare for them to find there seats. Soon the race began. Just as quickly as it started it ended with Amara Tenoh as the winner. "Mom, Dad and I are going to look at some of the cool booths. So I guess meet you guys at the care in an hour" said Sammy as he ran off to look at some of the cool racing stuff down the walk way.

"So who is the person that we need to try and convince" asked Hotaru.

"Yeah. Who is the scout" asked a very excited Mina.

"Just wait and see. This Person won't be easy to convince" said Michelle. _I hope this Uranus doesn't have a thing for me. _

"Let's go" said Serena.

The group walked a bit when they eventually wandered into the car garage. There they saw Amara working on her car. "Guys look. It's Amara Tenoh. What a hotty" said a dreamy Mina.

"Mina you do realize that Amara is a women" said Hotaru.

"What really." said a saddened Mina. _What a bummer._

Just then Amara saw them and walked over to them. "What are you guys doing here? This place is not open to the public" said Amara.

"Oh we know that. We just wanted to congratulate you on your win" said Serena.

"Thanks now get lost. I am very busy right now" said Amara. "Huh, I know you. Your Michelle Kaiou aren't you" asked Amara.

_Sorry but Michelle is already taken. She is My Sea Queen. Oh wait she is not trying to hit on you. Or is she. Arg this is confusing me. No she is not hitting on my Sea Queen I think I would know if she was.. _Serena then grabbed Michelle's hand and intertwined her fingers to show a bit of possessiveness. "Yes I am. This is my girlfriend Serena. These our are friends. the girl with the blond hair is Mina and the girl with the black hair is Hotaru." replied Michelle. _I love it when Moon beam shows me affection in public even if it is something as simple is holding hands._

"I didn't think you would be into races or something like that. However I do like some of your art work. It's very good" said Amara.

"Any way. That's not why we are here. There is something that we need to talk to you about" said Serena.

"Alight then shoot" said Amara as she began to open up.

"Alright most likely you won't believe us until you see us fight but that will get into that later. Mina Hotaru do you think you could wait out side the garage" said Michelle.

"Yeah sure" said Hotaru as she left.

"Hey come on guys don't leave us in the dark" said Mina in a playful tone as she left with Hotaru.

"Don't worry we will tell you everything once were done talking here" said Serena.

"So what is it that you guys wanted to talk to me about" asked Amara.

"Have you heard about the reports on the Sailor Scouts" asked Michelle

"Yeah. But I don't see what that has to do with anything" said a confused Amara.

"While you see I am Sailor Moon and Michelle is Sailor Neptune, Mina is Sailor V or Venus and Hotaru is Sailor Saturn the newest scout. And your Sailor Uranus" said Serena.

Amara then burst out laughing. "Yeah right. Now if you guys have something of actual importance to talk with me then talk now because right now all you're doing is wasting my time" said an annoyed Amara.

"See I told you, most likely wouldn't believe us" said Michelle.

"Your right I don't believe you. Nice talking to you but I am going to get something to eat" said Amara as she began to leave the garage. "What the hell is that thing" yelled a surprised Amara as a yoma appeared.

"I will have all of your energy" said the Yoma.

Amara picked up a wrench and started to swing it in order to defend her self. "You guys should get out of here while you have the chance" said Amara as tried to fight the yoma.

"Serena" said Michelle as they looked at each other and nodded.

"Right. Moon Eternal Make UP" Yelled Serena as she transformed.

"Neptune Crystal Power Make UP" Yelled Michelle as she Transformed.

**Out side the garage.**

"Man. What taking them so long" asked Mina.

"I don't know" said Hotaru.

They looked in the garage to see what was talking the other two so long when they saw them transform.

"Ready" said Mina.

"Yeah, Saturn Crystal Power Make Up" yelled Hotaru.

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up" Yelled Mina. As they ran inside to help fight.

Just then Saturn and Venus ran in. "Who are you?" screeched the yoma.

"I am Sailor Moon" said Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Venus" said Venus.

"Sailor Neptune" said Neptune.

"Sailor Saturn" said Saturn.

"You guys weren't kidding when you said that you were the Sailor soldier's" said Amara. _Does this mean that I really am Sailor Uranus?_

"No we weren't" said Sailor Moon.

"And we were not kidding when we said that you were one of us. However it is your choice to be one. If you don't want to then you can just run away now and you will never have this opportunity gain." said Sailor Neptune.

"Do these things always try and hurt people" asked Amara.

"Yes they do. They try and gaither energy for there boss" said Sailor Moon.

"Wait a second. You mean to say that She is a Sailor Scout too" asked a surprised Saturn.

"Which one is she" asked Venus.

"I accept being a Sailor Scout. I won't let these things hurt innocent people" said Amara.

"Great. Spoken like a true Sailor" said Sailor Moon as she walked over to Amara.

"Enough talking" the Yoma yelled as it attacked Serena and Amara.

Saturn Ran over to them. "Silence wall" said Saturn as the barrier was set up.

"Here take this. It's your transformation wand. Now just yell, 'Uranus Crystal Power Make Up' then use your main attack by yelling 'Uranus World Shaking.' however you don't need to but that much energy into your attack" whispered Sailor Moon to Amara.

"Alright if you say so. Uranus Crystal Power Make Up" Yelled Amara as she transformed into Sailor Uranus. "Uranus World Shaking" Uranus yelled.

The attack hit the monster as it cried out in serious pain. "Now Sailor Moon" the others cried.

"Right, Starlight Honeymoon Therapy kiss" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Alright another yoma dusted" said Venus Happily.

"It's nice to have you on the team" Saturn.

"Oh yeah. Uranus here" said Sailor Moon said as she handed Uranus her Space sward. "This belongs to you" said Serena.

"Umm thanks but don't you think you should keep it?" asked Uranus.

"Nope. no one else can us it but you. it is your most powerful attack. To us it just yell Uranus Space Sward Blast. However for what we are fighting right now you don't need to us that amount of power" Said Sailor Moon.

They de-transformed and started walking towards Serena's parent's car. "Thank you for everything. I am sorry if I was rude earlier and for not believing you guys. I will fight hard in order to earn your respect and friendship. I take it all of the fighting goes on in Tokyo?" said Amara. _If It does then I have to move to Tokyo._

"Yup. Besides you already have our respect and trust. If you want we can start being friends now" said Serena as she held out her hand.

"Sounds good" said Amara as she shook Serena's hand. The others just smiled and welcomed her into there growing group.

"So now that that's done. Who is left to find" asked Hotaru.

"Mercury, Jupiter and Mars" said Mina.

"Wow. Amara Tenoh" said a very excited Sammy.

"Amara this is my little brother Sammy and these are my parents" said Serena as she gave a slight introduction.

"It's nice to meet you guys" said Amara.

"It's nice to meet you too. Congratulations on winning the race today. I see your friends with my daughter. She make's friends with just about every one. She is good at judging character" Said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Mom stop your embarrassing me" whined Serena.

"But you look so cute when your embarrassed" said Michelle as she gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So now that the racing season is over what are you going to do now?" asked Sammy.

"While I am going to move to Tokyo as soon as a find a place to stay" said Amara.

"Hum. I was thinking its not much but your welcome to have it. Though you would have to fix it up if you want. But you're welcome to stay with us. You could use our attic as an apartment" offered Mr. Tsukino.

"Hey wait a second I thought you said there was no more room in your house" said Michelle in a joking manner.

"While when Serena asked about that we figured you to had something deep going on between you and we knew that you would want to stay as close as you could be together that's why we didn't mention the attic to you" said Mrs. Tsukino in a teasing tone.

"While this is true" said Serena as she gave a quick kiss to Michelle.

"Wow, Parents are smarter then they look" replied Mina. This caused every one to laugh.

"I would be honored to stay with you guys. I of coarse will pay you for using you space" said Amara.

"Great. Serena and I will help you organize the attic" said Michelle.

"Yeah and in the mean time you can stay in our room" said Serena.

"It's settled then. Amara would you like a ride to our house" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"This is so cool. One of my faveorite racers is going to be leaving with us" cried Sammy happily.

"no that's alright I have to get my car. Why don't I take the girls back and then Serena and Michelle can show me were you live" said Amara.

"Alright sounds good. See you guys back at the house" said Mr. Tsukino as him and his wife and Sammy got into the car and headed home.

Awhile later after dropping off Mina and Hotaru at their home's, Serena showed Amara where they leave. They even got around to seeing the attic which turned out to be quite big and roomy. Later they told Luna about Amara and which scout she was. And soon they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Alight Chapter 6 done. Sorry if there were some grammar problems but like I said I think I got most of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be up within the next day or 2. Alright now its time to review. They really help me so if you got like 30 seconds send in a review it will be most aspirated. If you want you can ask me questions about the story I don't mind. So please Review. I am open to any suggestions. And to those who do review thanks a lot they have been really helpful to me. While till next time. Don't forget to review. Later, Peace. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah still don't own anything. ummm….does any one know what a beta is cause I really don't know what that is. Like I said I am kinda new here. Moving on. Sorry about the grammar people. FYI I am not an English wiz. I just write stuff for fun. But to be honest that is not the real reason on why my grammar is so bad. Any way I will see how this chapter's grammar goes before I explain why it is so horrible and no it's not because I am not an English wiz. Alright other then that thanks for the reviews and sorry if this took a while to update. While here is chapter seven enjoy.

… I think this is important but I'm not sure haha. Alright in the series Michelle and Amara are like 2-3 years older then the inners but in this story she is going to be about 16. hehe just go with it, it is after all a fan fiction.

_Italics still equal inner thoughts.

* * *

_

Michelle and Serena awoke the next morning. Luna was still passed out at the foot of the bed. _I find this very amusing that know one asks Michelle and I how we knew who Saturn and Uranus are. Where is Amara maybe she went down for breakfast? _"Good morning sea queen." said Serena as she greeted Michelle with a kiss.

"Mmmmmmm. Morning moon beam" said Michelle as she returned the kiss. "Should we go down and get breakfast?" asked Michelle. _Oh know Amara must have seen us kiss. Wait a second I already mentioned to her that Serena and I are a couple. Not to mention…wait were is Amara._

"Yeah" replied Serena. They shared one more kiss and got ready for school. After that they went down to get breakfast. There they saw Amara having a cup of coffee. "Good morning" greeted Serena.

"Good Morning" said Michelle._ Amara always has coffee when she gets up and has breakfast._

"Good morning Serena, Michelle" said her mom as she brought over three plates of food.

"Thanks Mrs. Tsukino. Morning Michelle, Serena." said Amara as she ate her breakfast.

"I take it you like coffee" said Michelle knowingly.

"Yeah. Helps me jumpstart my day" said Amara.

"Oh I see" said Serena. _I always kinda wondered why she did that._

"Here I will give you guys a ride to school if you would like. I'll even pick you up if you want" said Amara.

"Sure" said Serena and Michelle. They finished breakfast. They then got into Amara's car and headed to school. They soon saw Hotaru walking along and Amara gave here a lift to school.

"So Amara what are you going to do today, since the three of us are going to be at school?" asked Hotaru.

"Well I am going to clean Serena's attic and think about what I want to up there besides a bed" said Amara. "Looks like were almost there. I'll see you guys after school alright when I come and pick you guys up" said Amara. _I am glad I have friends like them. They are so full of life and energy._

"Sure most of the time we go to crown. So why don't you take a break and come with use? After that Serena and I will help you clean the attic" said Michelle.

"Alright. Cya guys later" Amara said As Michelle, Hotaru, and Serena got out of the car.

"K Cya later" Serena said as Amara speed off. She then grabbed Michelle's hand and the trio entered the school. Serena and Michelle headed to their class room while Hotaru had to pick up her schedule at the office.

"Hey Serena, Michelle" greeted Molly.

"Hey guys" Greeted Melvin.

"Hey" Serena and Michelle greeted.

"So how was your weekend guys" asked Melvin

"Well we made three more friends. One of them is going to school with us. They" said Michelle.

"That and we took my little brother to that race yesterday" said Serena.

"Oh yeah. I heard that Amara Tenoh got attacked by a yoma. but then the sailor scouts whopped its ass along with two new sailors. Saturn and Uranus" said Molly excitedly.

"Yeah, Amara ran to get help and bumped into us. That's when the sailor scouts showed up" said Michelle. _That's kinda true I guys. I don't think Amara will be mad at us for telling this little white lie._

"So cool" said Melvin.

"I wonder what it's like to meet some one famous" said Molly.

Michelle and Serena looked at each other and then started to laugh. "What's so funny you two" asked Melvin.

"You guys are. Don't you remember how you acted the first day Michelle showed up?" said Serena trying to contain her laughter.

"What do you mean?" asked Molly.

"You guys realized my last name so you knew I was famous for being a painter and a violinist. You spent the whole day calling me miss even though I told you to call me Michelle multiple times. It took you about a week to get you to stop completely" Said Michelle. _No matter how many times I told them to call me Michelle, they still kept calling my Ms. Kaiou. _

The whole group burst out laughing again after thinking about the irony involved in that. The bell rang and Ms. Haruna entered the class. "Good morning class" said Ms. Haruna.

"Good morning Ms. Haruna." replied the class.

"Alright now Class we have a new student today. Please welcome, Hotaru Tomeo. Alright later next week we will be gaining another new student an long with another one later this week. After that don't expect any new people" said Ms. Haruna. "Hotaru why don't you go sit down behind Serena" said Ms. Haruna.

Class started with a test that Serena, Michelle, Melvin and Hotaru aced. After that lunch came and soon the day ended. Serena, Michelle, Hotaru, Melvin and Molly began to walk to walk off campus. "I so I take it that Hotaru was one of the new friends you made this weekend" said Molly.

"Yeah we met at the aquarium" said Michelle. Just then a sports car pulled up and honked its horn at Serena, Michelle and Hotaru. They walked over to the car. "This is one of the other friends we made this weekend" said Michelle. _It turned out to be an ok weekend. Moon Beam and I got a short date but hey at least there was no Darien or Tuxedo Mask to deal with._

"Hey guys what's up" said Amara.

"Hey Amara, are you ready to go. Sorry guys but Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and I are going to help move her into her apartment" said Serena as they climbed into the car.

"We'll see you tommarow" said Hotaru.

"Do you guys want a ride" asked Amara to Melvin and Molly.

"Sorry I don't mean to sound rude but we don't want to take rides from strangers" said Melvin.

"Don't worry about it" said Amara.

"Who are you any way" asked Molly.

"Oh. Sorry. I was a bit rude. Amara this is Molly and Melvin. Molly, Melvin meet Amara Tenoh" said Michelle.

"Wow. It's nice to meat you" said Melvin.

"Yeah but will see you guys tomorrow" said Molly as she and Melvin headed home.

They drove off and headed to the crown. Along the way they picked up Mina. They parked the car and heard a familiar scream. "You guys ready" said Serena as she switched on her game face. The other nodded there head. "Good. Moon Eternal Make Up" Serena yelled as she transformed into eternal Sailor Moon.

"Neptune Crystal Power Make Up" yelled Michelle as she transformed into Sailor Neptune.

"Saturn Crystal Power Make Up" yelled Hotaru as she became Sailor Saturn.

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up" yelled Mina as she became Sailor Venus.

"Uranus Crystal Power Make Up" yelled Amara as she transformed into Sailor Uranus.

"Stop right there. I am sailor moon" said Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Neptune" said Neptune.

"Sailor Uranus" said Uranus.

"Sailor Venus" said Venus.

"Sailor Saturn" said Saturn.

"And let's not forget me. Tuxedo Mask. I am here to protect the weak and defenseless Sailor Moon" said Tuxedo Mask as he through is rose.

"Who are you calling weak and defenseless cape boy. You don't even do anything except get in the way and throw insults at me. You want to do me a favor and GROW UP" yelled sailor Moon. "Now if you excuse me I have a monster to dust. Starlight Honeymoon Therapykiss" said Sailor Moon as her attack destroyed the yoma.

"Why is it that every time I see you losers there are more of you. I will take you all out right now" Said Jedite as he appeared form the shadows.

"Uranus World Shaking" yelled Uranus as her attack struck Jedite.

"You bitch. That hurt. You will pay for that. No one can beat the Nega Force" Said Jedite as he struggled to get up form her attack.

"Sailor Moon do you think you can heal him or something" said Neptune.

"Yeah. I can. I will just concentrate on returning him to normal instead of trying to dust him. Starlight Honeymoon Therapykiss" Yelled Sailor Moon as her attack returned Jedite to the way he was before he was turned into a Nega jerk.

"Beautiful" screamed Jedite as the negative energy was washed away.

"You idiot you should have killed him. Now he will turn around and hurt you again. You really have no brain. Now I will have to come and save you when he attacks you gain" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Look since you got her you have picked a fight with Sailor Moon. Go away you are not need any more. All you do is insult her and yell at her but what has she done to you. Get a life" said Saturn.

"What's going to happen to him now" asked Venus.

"Well he will wake up. He won't remember the nega force or any of us. He will just be normal like people we see walking down the street" said Sailor Moon. _That is a major blow to the nega force._

Tuxedo Mask took off and the girls de-transformed. They then headed into the crown arcade. Their Mina and Amara were off in a fierce race car driving game. Serena and Michelle were sitting in a booth totally unaware of the world. Eventually Amara beat Mina. They rejoined the group and got a pizza to share.

"While you guys seem to be the happy couple" said Mina.

"Thanks" said Serena and Michelle as they cuddled closer to each other.

"How long have you two been together" asked Amara.

"While we have been together for a long time but no one knew of our relationship" said Michelle as she gave a quick peek to Serena. _Well it is true. We have been together for a long time but no one knew except Pluto. I love you moon beam._

"While you guys make a quite a cute couple" said Hotaru. This caused them to blush. Just then Darien walked in. "Hey meatball head. I didn't know you had friends" said Darien. _She and the teal haired girl are hot. Wait a second is that Amara Tenoh? It is. How does meatball head know her?_

"What do you want Darien" grumbled Serena.

"Just came to see how my favorite meatball head was today. Oh wait you're my only meatball head. No one would ever ware there hair like that because no one is that dumb. Oh wait you are" said Darien as he burst out laughing.

"Shut up. What did Serena ever do to you. Get lost. They have done nothing wrong to you" said Mina.

"Why do you leave these losers a lone. You and I would make such a good couple" said Darien as he tried to hit on Michelle.

"No thanks I would not leave my girlfriend for anything or any one. I love her way to much. Besides why would I want to be with a person who is a no good jerk who picks on people just to get pleasure out of it" said a very angry Michelle as she and Serena held on close to one another to show that they were a couple.

"Why you little…" Darien didn't get to finish his sentence before Amara punched him.

"How dare you make fun of kitten. She has done nothing wrong to you form what I have been told. So get lost creep or you'll have to answer to me" said Amara. "You alright kitten. Here let's go" said Amara as she looked at Serena.

The group got up and headed for the door. Michelle then grabbed Serena's and intertwined their fingers. Serena then laid her head on Michelle's shoulder. "I love you" whispered Serena to Michelle as she sighed happily.

"I love you too moon beam" whispered Michelle back to Serena as she kissed the top of her forehead.

* * *

Yeah. haha that's the end of chapter 7. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update. Alright I think the grammar was better this time but I am not sure. haha. Yeah. Alright Serena and Michelle are the main couple in this fic. However there will be **side couples**. So **leave in a review the couple parings you want to see between the other characters**. This excludes the main characters i.e. Serena and Michelle. Next chapter will most likely be a fluff chapter between Serena and Michelle but I'm not sure yet seeing as I still have to right it. But hey it might not by fluff. HAHA you will just have to wait and see.. Sorry for the long wait. I was extremely busy for the last few days but I promise to have the next chapter up really soon. Any way thanks to all of those who reviewed. **Please review** they help me right the fic. Hope you enjoyed it. While later peace. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah still don't own anything. I don't own the song that is in this chapter. Dreaming of You belongs to Selena Quintanilla and her family and who ever else but its not me. Yeah don't sue my ass. Personally I don't like Darien/Mamoru. He is an idiot and is annoying. But hey that's just me. Alright thanks to all of the people who reviewed. And to the rest that don't review you should; it doesn't take that long. haha. Any way here is chapter 8.

_Italics still equal inner thoughts.

* * *

_

Serena and Michelle woke up the next day after the spent the night helping Amara paint the attic. Michelle was working on a mural and Serena was helping Amara paint the rest of the area white. The couple started there morning like normal. They kissed and then got ready for school. "Serena what do you think about going on actual date after school?" asked Michelle. _I hope she says yes we haven't had one in a long time. I don't care if Luna has something else in mind. _

"Great idea sea queen. Though I think we should tell Molly and Melvin what is going on between us" replied Serena.

"What is going on between you" asked Luna.

"Breakfast is ready. You mean you don't know." inquired Amara as she walked in the room.

"Know. Know what" said a clueless Luna.

"While you see the thing is Luna Michelle and I are dating" said Serena

"That's great. When do I get to meat the guys. I hope you haven't told them your identies" said Luna.

Amara cracked up and left the room to go and get breakfast. Serena and Michelle just looked at each other and blushed. "No Luna, Serena and I aren't dating guys. Actually we are dating each other" said Michelle.

"What. Really? While I am glad you guys are happy" said Luna.

"Thanks Luna" said Serena and Michelle.

"Now we have to work on finding the crystal and the rest of the scouts" said Luna.

"While we already know who mars is and we were thinking about waking her up on Friday that way we would have the weekend to get to know each other" said Michelle.

"Mercury or Jupiter well come later this week and the other one will be the next week" said Serena.

"Oh Alright I trust you guys since you found all of them except Venus" said Luna.

The girl's said good bye to Luna as they headed down to get breakfast. After Breakfast, Amara gave Serena, Michelle, and Hotaru a ride to school. On the way to Serena said that they would not go to arcade because she and Michelle were going on a date after school. Eventually they got to school. "Bye Amara. Cya later" said the girls as they headed into school.

"Hey Guys" Said Molly as she walked up to the group along with Melvin who was holding her hand. The group then head toward there class room.

"Hey what's up" said Hotaru.

"Is there something you wish to tell us" said Serena in a sly voice. This caused Molly and Melvin to blush like mad.

"Umm we will tell you at Lunch" said Melvin as they got in to the class room.

They sat in there seats and the bell rang. Ms. Haruna walked in and greeted the class like normal. She began teaching. Later she gave out a test that Serena, Melvin and Michelle had all aced. Soon lunch came.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell us" said Serena Grinning as they ate there lunch.

"While yesterday when we were walking home Melvin while" said Molly slightly flushed.

"Yes" said Hotaru.

"Enlighten us. What happened" asked Michelle.

"While I asked Molly out and she said yes. Were boyfriend and girlfriend now" said Melvin.

"Congratulation" replied Serena, Hotaru, and Michelle.

"What about you guys? Are you seeing any one" asked Molly.

"While I'm not" said Hotaru.

"What about you two" asked Melvin. This caused Serena and Michelle to blush like made.

"What are you two hiding" said Molly.

"While you see we are seeing" said Serena.

"Who" said Molly as she cut Serena off.

"Each other" said Michelle blushing slightly.

"No really. Who" said Melvin

"I think they need more convincing Michelle" said Serena as she leaned in to kiss Michelle. _I hope they won't be too freaked out._

"I think your right" said Michelle as she met Serena's lips and kissed her passionately.

"And you thought they were kidding" said Hotaru as she saw the shocked looks of Molly and Melvin.

"How…how long have you been together" stuttered Melvin.

"We have been together for a while. Even before I went to this school" said Michelle. _I hope they don't ask how I knew Serena before I came to this school. _

"Why didn't you tell us? Hotaru you knew" said Molly a little hurt.

"Yeah I did. I sorta figured it out when I first met them and when they admitted to us when I slept over at there house." said Hotaru.

"While I was scared that you wouldn't want to be my friend any more if you knew" said Serena as she started to tear. Michelle just held her close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" said Serena as she began to cry.

"Oh Serena we will always be friends. I don't care if you are dating Michelle. But I can see why you would be scared to tell people. I was just hurt that I wasn't the first to know" said molly as tears fell from here eyes. Serena and Molly hugged. "Thanks Molly" said Serena. _I'm glad that they accept our relationship_

Lunch ended and the group head back to class. The class got there test back in which Hotaru, Michelle, Serena, and Melvin all aced their tests. The lesson continued and soon school was over. "Alright see you guys later" said Michelle.

"Where are you two off to" asked Melvin.

"We have a date. However as of right now I don't know were we are going to go" said Serena. Just then Amara pulled up to pick up Hotaru. Serena and Michelle dropped their bags off in her car. "Bye guys" said Hotaru and Amara.

"Cya tomorrow" said Molly as she and Melvin walked off.

"Come on moon beam lets go" said Michelle as she grabbed Serena's hand.

"So where do you want to go" asked Serena as the walked down the street.

"How about we go to the park" said Michelle.

"Alright" said Serena as they headed to the park.

They arrived at the park and walked around a bit. Eventually they came to a bench that over looked the small lake. They sat down and Serena gave Michelle a quick peek on the lips. "I can't believe it" said Serena. _This place. So romantic._

"What" asked Michelle.

"Look around the area and you tell me" said Serena smiling.

"This is where we first said I love you to each other for the first time" said Michelle. Serena and Michelle then shared a passionate kiss. "Moon beam" muttered Michelle as she and Serena cuddled closer. _Found memories here. We get to create more memories._

"I love you sea queen" said Serena.

"I love you too moon beam" said Michelle.

They sat there for a while just cuddling with each other. Serena then rested her head on Michelle's shoulder. Michelle then planted a kiss on Serena's forehead and sighed contentedly. Serena then started to hum contentedly. "It's getting late moon beam we should had back home" said Michelle as she reluctantly got up.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Serena.

They got up and started to walk home. Serena gave Michelle a quick kiss and intertwined their fingers together. "Help. Some one please help me" cried a person. _not another yoma attack. _"Michelle look" said Serena as she pointed to the yoma. "Moon Eternal Make up" yelled Serena as she Transformed.

"Neptune Crystal Power Make Up" yelled Michelle as she transformed. "Deep Submerge" yelled Neptune.

"I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you" said Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Neptune" said Neptune.

"Sailors Saturn, Uranus, and Venus are here as while" said Saturn as she used her long blade and hit the yoma who then cried out in pain.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" Said Venus

"World Shaking" yelled Uranus

There compound attack hit the yoma as it screamed in pain. Just then a red rose came flying acrosse the battle failed. "Tuxedo mask his here to help the weak sailor moon" said Tuxedo Mask as Sailor Moon face showed nothing but pure rage.

"Ignore him Sailor Moon and finish him off" said Neptune in a soothing voice which calmed Serena down.

"Alright. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Yelled Sailor Moon as the yoma turned to dust.

"I'm so proud of you for finishing off the yoma and not yelling at the caped idiot" said Neptune as she hugged sailor moon.

"While it seems that seen the weak moon dork has more protectors I can slack off a little. But seriously you should just ditch her. She is weak. Beside Neptune you should come be with me, I am so much better" said Tuxedo mask.

"What the hell is your problem" yelled Uranus.

Just then Tuxedo mask landed on the ground and was knocked out temporally. "Who's week now" grumbled Sailor Moon. "Sorry Neptune I just couldn't take it any more" said Sailor moon as she looked down at the ground.

"shh, Sailor Moon. I was getting sick or the way he was treating you" said Neptune as she walked over and lifted Serena's chin.

"Hey lets go to the arcade" said Venus.

"Alright" said Sailor Moon.

The girls left the unconscious tuxedo mask. They turned around the corner and de-transformed. They then headed to the arcade. Once arriving they sat down in a both and order something to eat.

"So how did you guys know that there was a yoma attacking?" asked Serena

"I saw it. I was walking home after I had gotten something for my dad. Then I quickly called Mina and Amara" said Hotaru.

"Oh" said Michelle.

"Here" said Serena as she handed them each a watch with there symbol engraved in it. "It's a communicator. The red button on the side will connect you to every one. However the blue one will let you choose who you want to call and their face will appear in the screen. These watches will only work for you. So you can't use some one else watch" said Serena.

"So cool" cried Mina happily.

"While that is helpful" said Amara.

"Right that means I can call you and you could come have lunch with us" said Serena.

"Do they even let you do that at your school" asked Mina.

"I have know idea" replied Michelle as she took a bit of her salad.

"Although I have to say the funniest moment was when you knocked out the caped idiot" said Amara.

"Yeah. Did you see his face it was priceless." said Hotaru.

"He didn't even know what was coming" said Mina.

"What did his face look like when you hit him? Oh yeah I remember now. It looked like this" said Amara as she put on a very good imitation of his face. This caused the group to crack up.

They ate there food and continued to talk. Serena and Amara got up and engaged in a game of DDR. They paid for their food and head to the door. Just then Darien walked in. "Well if it isn't the meatball headed idiot" said Darien in a provoking and rude mannor.

"What do you want jerk" said Serena.

"Honestly what did she ever do to you" asked Mina.

"That ridicules hair style of hers. It just says please make fun of me and beat me up because I'm a weak idiot" Said Darien.

Before any one could react Darien was on the ground; blood coming form his nose. He stood up and said "You bitch what did you do that for. All is forgiven since you're not as weak as I thought. So come on lets get out of here."

"You expect me to leave the love of my life and go with you. You're nothing but an immature jerk that picks on other people because you can't handle your insecurities. From what I see is that you don't have any other friends but Andrew and that you're all alone. You pick on her consently for your own pleasure that is sick. Even if I wasn't with my sole mate I still wouldn't date some one like you. Honestly get a life and leave my girlfriend and I alone in peace" said a very pissed Michelle.

Darien moved toward Serena in a temped to physically harm her. "I don't under stand what you see in that little tramp that you call…"that was all Darien could get out before Amara kicked him in the stomach knocking him to the ground along with knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't you ever insult her again you got that" said Amara.

"Lets go" said Hotaru.

They left the Arcade. Serena and Michelle became very cuddly. There fingers intertwined and Serena's head resting on Michelle's shoulder. "I never knew you had such a good right hook sea queen" said Serena. This cause the group to chuckle lightly and Michelle blushed a little. Serena continued on. "Thanks sea queen. I love you." Serena and Michelle then shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you too moon beam" mumbled Michelle.

"Still nice shot" said Amara.

"You still had a nice hit as while" said Michelle.

"Well will see you guys later" said Mina.

"Yeah time for use to head home. Cya tomorrow" said Hotaru.

"Later Guys" said Amara.

"Bye" said Serena and Michelle.

Michelle, Amara and Serena then returned home. They helped but the finishing touches in the attic were Amara was. Soon dinner was served as a little party to celebrate Amara's newly finished apartment. After dinner Amara went out to get some things that she need for her apartment while Serena and Michelle finished up their school work. After their school work Michelle had left to take a shower and Serena was staring out the window at the moon.

"What are you looking at moon beam" said Michelle as she reentered their room and sat down behind Serena on their bed. Michelle then held Serena close. Michelle leaned up against Serena and rested her head on Serena's back kissing it lightly.

"I am looking at the moon. Dreaming about what our future might be like" said Serena softly.

"I don't know what the future holds but I know that I will never leave you moon beam" said Michelle. Serena turned around and gave Michelle a peek on the lips.

Serena picked up her guitar and then began to sing softly.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

I wonder if you ever see me  
and I wonder if you know I'm there am I there, am I?  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes, I do

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Ahh ahh  
Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Como te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, como te extraño

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow 'til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

Dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow With you tonight 'Til tomorrow  
I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
endlessly, endlessly  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
And I'll be holding you tight 'til tomorrow  
Dreaming with you endlessly tonight  
Endlessly, endlessly  
Dreaming

Serena finished and Michelle held her closer sighing out of contentment. Serena then turned to face Michelle. Michelle then kissed Serena. Their kiss was filled with nothing but passion and pure love. "I never new you had such a beautiful voice moon beam" said Michelle as she and Serena lay down on their bed.

"Thanks sea queen. Did you like it" Serena asked as she cuddled closer to Michelle.

"I loved it. I didn't know you could speak Spanish. What are the translation's" asked Michelle as she cuddled with Serena.

"Corazón means Heart. The line No puedo dejar de pensar en ti translates to Can not stop thinking in you. Como te necesito translates tohow muchI need you. And Mi amor, como te extraño My love, how much I miss you" said Serena.

"What is do you call the song" asked Michelle

"Dreaming of You. I'm glad you like it" said Serena.

"I loved it. It's our song" said Michelle as she kissed Serena good night.

"That it is" said Serena as she returned the kiss. They both fell asleep with smiles across their faces.

* * *

Alright. Another Chapter done. Sorry it took so long. School as started and it saddens me. haha but hey what can ya do. Any way I plane to have at least one chapter up per week. Again I don't own the song Dreaming of You by Selena Quintanilla. I put that in their because I was listing to it the other day and it made me think that it would flow while with the story. So tell me what you think. Alright as most of you know i had this up last night but i got the translations wrong. but thanks to a reviewer i have now corrected them hense the reupdate of this chapter. sothankto the reviewer who helped me get it right.What I meant by couples was by who do you want to be paired with her. Examples Mina/Trista, Jedite/Ami and so on. It can be yuri or no yuri. But leave the parings that you wish to see and I will take them into consideration. After all you are the fans who read this so I think that you should have some say in it. Remember to review. thanks again to those who do review.that's all for now. hehe later kiddies. Peace. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. Last weekend I had to work, and then I got sick, then school then work. Let see still don't own anything. So what kind of parings would you like to see? Remember to review. While here is chapter nine.

_Italics still inner thoughts.

* * *

_

"Mmmmm. Good morning Serena" said Michell as she got up and stretched and got dressed.

"Morning Michelle" said Serena as she got up and gave Michelle a quick kiss. Serena then got dressed.

"Morning guys" said Amara as she walked in.

"Good morning Amara, Luna" said Michelle and Serena as Amara sat down on the floor and Luna walked in.

"Good morning girls" said Luna. "So we are meeting and the crown today after school. That way we can discuss the crystal, the princess and possible scouts. You and Michelle said that you had that taken cover though right guys?" said Luna.

"Right we are going to go and talk to Mars after school today. So if she agrees we will bring her to the crown with us" said Michelle.

"That and she will be sleeping over for the night so we can get to know each other better" said Serena.

"Interesting. And were is she sleeping?" asked Amara

"In our room. Why don't you sleep in our room for tonight?" asked Michelle.

"I'll consider it but right now we have to go. I told Mina I would give her a ride today so we have to leave now." said Amara as she stood up and walked out the door.

"Remember Mercury or Jupiter comes today" said Serena in a low quite voice.

Michelle nodded and walked out the door with Serena following suite. They at their breakfast and then left to pick up Mina. Along the way they picked up Hotaru. Serena and Michelle were in the back seat cuddling, while mina sat in the front and Hotaru. They then continued their drive to school when Michelle spotted something that caught her intrest.

"Hey Amara can you pull over for a second" said Michelle to Amara. "Serena look" Said Michelle.

"Sure" replied Amara as she pulled over.

"What" said Serena.

"Look" said Michelle as she pointed to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail.

"No way. While that answers one question" replied Serena.

"Guys what question was answered" asked Hotaru.

"Yeah I feel so left out" replied Amara.

"Secrets don't make friends" said Mina.

"But friends make secrets" said Serena.

This caused the group to chuckle. "What is so important about her" asked Mina.

"oh she must be the new student that Ms. Haruna said we were getting" replied Hotaru.

"So what is so special about that" said Amara.

Just then a yoma appeared and began to attack the poor girl. "Help. Some one help" said the girl as she dogged another attack and punched back nailing the yoma in the face but doing little damage to it.

"Time to transform. Moon Eternal make up" yelled Serena as she transformed.

"Right" replied the scouts.

"Neptune crystal power make up" said Michelle as she transformed.

"Saturn crystal power make up" said Hotaru as she transformed

"Venus crystal power make up" said Mina as she too transformed.

"Uranus crystal power make up" said Amara as she transformed.

The yoma had grabbed the brown haired girl and was chocking her. "Uranus world" that was all she got out before the girl screamed. As the girl screamed Jupiter's sympol had appeared on her forehead.

"No way she is sailor Jupiter" said Sailor Venus.

"Yup" said Sailor Moon

"Deep Suburge" said Neptune as her attack freed the girl. Sailor Moon then ran over to the girl.

"Here. If you wish to beat this thing and make sure what happened to you doesn't happen to any one else then say Jupiter crystal power make up. But if you don't want to then run now" said Sailor Moon.

The girl got up and "what's the matter kid afraid" taunted the yoma.

"I'm not afraid of anything. Jupiter crystal power make up" yelled the girl as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Welcome to the team" said Uranus.

"Sailor Moon what's her attack" asked Hotaru as she used her silence wall to stop the energy blast from hurting them.

"Right. Say Jupiter oak evolution. You don't need to put much energy into the attack because they are still very weak" said Sailor moon.

"Alright I'll give it a try. Jupiter oak evolution" yelled Sailor Jupiter. Her attack hit and the yoma screamed out in agony.

"Nice. I'll finish it. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" yelled Sailor Moon as the yoma turned to dust.

"Thanks for all your help" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't worry about it" said Neptune as she de-transformed.

"Yeah we were happy to help" said Saturn as she transformed into her civilian form.

"Hehe another inner scout cool" said Mina as de-transformed.

"You see like you know martial arts. May be later we could spare or something" said  
Uranus as she de-transformed.

"Nice to meet you guys" said Jupitar as she turned back into a civilian. "My name is Lita Kino" said Lita.

"Serena Tuskino. You go to Jubban too?" said Serena as she grinned.

"Yup" replied Lita.

"Nice. Hotaru Tomeo. Do you have class with Ms. Haruna?" Asked Hotaru.

"Yeah I picked up my schedual last yesterday when I went over and took a tour of the school. There was another girl who went with me but she won't be in school until Monday" said Lita.

"You're a good fighter. I would love to have a spare with you some time. Oh right my name is Amara Tenoh" said Amara.

"Sounds like fun" replied Lita.

"Serena, Hotaru and I are in the same class as you. Michelle Kaiou" said Michelle.

"This is going to be so much fun. hehe I guess you can count us as your first friends here. Although I don't go to school with you. But hey we still can be friends. Mina Aino" said Mina excitedly.

"Alright sounds great. At least I won't have to eat alone" said Lita.

"Hehe I wouldn't want you too" said Serena.

"Here do you want a ride since I am dropping off every one at school" said Amara.

"Sure that would be great" said Lita

"Remember after school we are going to try and get sailor mars to join" said Michelle.

"Really" asked Mina.

"Yes really. So will meet you at out school after school" said Serena.

They got back into Amara's car and headed off to school. Eventually they arrived at school. School which continued as normal. Mrs. Haruna introduced Lita, they had the lesson, then lunch then lesson. After school Amara pulled up with Mina; and picked up Hotaru, Lita, Michelle and Serena.

"So where are we going to find Mars" said Amara.

"Cherry hill temple" said Serena

"Alright" replied Amara as she pulled up to the temple stairs.

"So what's her name" asked Lita as the group climbed the long stair cases.

"Rei Hino" replied Michelle as the reached the top.

"Hello can I help you girls" asked an old man.

"Umm yes we are looking for Rei. is she here" asked Serena.

"Yes I'll go get her" said the old man as he walked off to get Rei.

A few minutes passed and the old man still hadn't returned. "Grandpa" some one yelled as the sound of a yoma came not to far after that.

"Not another one" said Mina as she transformed.

"Yeah. But what can ya do" said Hotaru as she became Saturn.

"So then lets just kick its ass so that way we have more time to get to know each other better" said Lita as she transformed.

"My thoughts exactly" said Uranus who already transformed.

Serena and Michelle followed and transformed as well. They then ran behind the shrine to find the old man passed out and a girl with raven black hair doing her best to keep the thing away from here. However it was unsuccessful seeing as the yoma grabbed her and started to drain her energy. "Rei" yelled Sailor Moon. Before any one could react sailor moon had punched the yoma and it fell onto the ground freeing Rei.

"Here if you want to help stop this from happing to other people then take this" said Sailor Moon as she held out Mar's crystal. "If not then run. Do you understand" said Sailor Moon.

"Yes" said Rei in a quite voice. "But how do I work it" said Rei as she gained more confidence.

"Say Mars Crystal Power Make up" said Neptune.

"Right. Mars Crystal Power Make Up" yelled Rei as she transformed. "I wont forgive you for what you did to my grandpa" yelled Mars. " Wait what is my attack. I going to guess I have one because the news reports say all of you have different attacks. Except you" said Mars as she looked at Lita.

"While I came into the group this morning. Same thing sorta" said Jupiter.

"Moving on" said Mina.

"Whats her attack" said Hotaru as she dogged a punch from the yoma.

"Mars Flame Sniper" said Mars as he attack hit and the yoma screamed out in pain.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" said Moon as the yoma then turned to dust.

"How did you know that. Sailor moon didn't even tell you your attack yet. She had to tell us ours when she gave us these" said Saturn as she de-transformed.

"I don't know. It just felt right. Like I did it before or something. Major déjà vu" said Mars as she turned back into Rei.

"Don't worry your grandpa will be fine. He will think he took a short nap that's all" said Neptune as she became Michelle again.

"Nice hit" said Amara as she de-transformed.

"Thanks" replied Rei.

"Cool attack. I take it your element is fire" said Mina.

"No really" replied Sailor Moon as she turned back into her civilian form. This caused every one to laugh.

"So who are you guys other then the sailor scouts" asked Rei.

"Well I am Serena Tuskino. This is my girlfriend and the love of my life Michelle Kiaou. These are our friends Amara Tenoh, Hotaru Tomeo, Mina Aino, and Lita Kino" said Serena as she intertwined her fingers with Michelle and pointed out each one to their respective name.

"Nice to meet all of you" said Rei.

"Like wise" said the group.

"So what brought you here" asked Rei.

"Well we wanted to awaken Sailor Mars, and try to get you to join us." said Michelle.

"But now that is done" said Mina with a mischievous look on her face.

"How would you like to come to my house for a sleep over this weekend? all of use are going to be there. Sorta like a get-to-know-you party" said Serena.

"Really" asked Rei in an unsure voice. "It's not some kind of sick joke."

"Nope. Were the real deal" said Amara.

"Even though I met them this morning I can tell that they are good people" said Lita.

"They were my friends when know one else would give me a chance" said Hotaru.

"Wow thanks you guys. I can finally say that I have met people that I can truly call my friends" said Rei. Just then Rei's grandpa woke up. "Grandpa, is it alright if I spend the weekend at my friends house" Rei asked her grandfather. _Finally real friends. They are good people I can tell. But I can't shake the feeling that I have met them before. _

He smiled. "Of course Rei. Have fun."

"Thanks grandpa. Give me two minutes and I'll have all I need for this weekend" said Rei as she hugged her grandpa and ran to her room.

"Do you think we can stop at my apartment so that way I can pick up my things" asked Lita.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that haha. You don't have your sleepover stuff with you" said Serena. This caused them to burst out laughing.

"Sometimes I wonder about you love" said Michelle as she gave Serena a quick kiss.

"Gee thanks Serena" said Lita still laughing a little.

"I'm ready guys" said Rei.

"Nice lets let the action packed, fun filled weekend begin" said Mina as she ran to the car. "Come on lets go. Times a wasten" said Mina as she banged on the horn. Causing every one else to laugh.

* * *

Alright Chapter 9 done. So what did ya think?Sorry it was such a long wait. But I promise to at least update twice a month.That promise i can keep. sorry if there is grammer problems. I will update soon. The more reviews I get the sooner I update. hehe. Remember tell me what kind of couplings you want to see. Remember to review and I will try and update faster. While later peace. 


	10. Chapter 10

Alright I am back…still don't own anything anyway…don't forget to review. hehe next chapter ill start bring others closer. but remember you can still tell me who you want together and ill take it under consideration. i am alsodebating atiny cross over with the legend of dragoonand maby dragon ball z. but i am not sure yet. so the only charactor i own is thisRose at the current moment.any way here is chapter 10. review

_italics are inner thoughts

* * *

_

The weekend had come and went. The girls were getting closer and the rest believed that once mercury was found they could find the crystal and the princess. It was now Monday morning and Amara was once again dropping every one off at school. From a distance two different groups of two people were watching the group as they entered school. One of the groups was looking form the east and the other from the west. The group from the west consisted of a little girl who had red eyes and pink hair who was standing next to her father who had black hair and mask covering his face. He was wearing a purple tuxedo. "Remember we strike this afternoon after school. If she doesn't listen to reason then we will do it by force" said the man.

"Alright daddy but what do we do in the mean time" asked the pink haired child.

"We sit, wait and watch until the right moment" said the man.

On the east side there is a women holding a long staff, was fairly tall and green hair. The other was a child about the age of 1 and 1/2. The child had aqua hair and brilliant blue eyes and was holding a stuffed whale. The child looked up at the older women and asked "wove me?"

The older women looked down at the child and pulled her into a huge. "Of coarse they will. You haven't been born yet but you will one day. They will love you no matter what, when or were you are. It will be a few hours before we are need so why don't we go get pancakes and then we will see play" said the women. _We need you to get your power up again. You're the only one that can beat her. Every one is counting on you kiddo._

The toddler happily giggled which caused the women to laugh slightly.

Down at the school entrance the girls were just saying good bye to Amara, Rei, and Mina. Serena, Michelle, Lita and Hotaru were all heading in when Serena stop. "Something wrong moon beam" asked Michelle who had a worried look on her face.

"I feel like some one is watching us" said Serena as she turned around but saw nothing.

"Don't worry Serena I am sure nothing is going to happen" said Lita.

"Yeah besides were here. Who would be dumb enough to attack you infront of all these people" said Hotaru.

"She has a point moon beam. Don't worry love. I promise I won't leave your side" said Michelle as she grabbed Serena's hand and intertwined there fingers. "No more worries alright" said Michelle as she gave Serena a quick kiss.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Serena as she shook off her previous mood and became her normal bubbly self.

"Excuse me" said a voice behind them. "Your Michelle Kiaou, aren't you" asked the blue haired girl.

"Hey Amy" said Lita from behind.

"Lita, its good to see you again. I was afraid I wouldn't have any one to talk to" said Amy.

"These are my friends, while some of them" said Lita.

"To answer your question, yes I am Michelle Kiaou. And the girl next to me is the love of my life Serena Tuskino" said Michelle with a smile.

"Wow I am a huge fan. I am Amy Mizuno. It's nice to finally meet you. Obviously you go here. So what teacher do you have" asked Amy.

"All of use are in Ms. Haruna's class. My name is Hotaru Tomoe" said Hotaru as she held out her had to Amy who shook it.

"Good to have you here. If you want we can be your first official friends" said Serena.

"Yeah I would like that. No one has wanted to be my friend. Lita was the first one that I have ever had" said Amy who looked ecstatic about having more friends.

"Well you can meet the rest of the gang after school" said Hotaru.

"Yeah there are three others who hang out with us" said Serena.

"Yeah Mina Aino, Rei Hino, and Amara Tenoh" said Michelle.

"I can't wait for after school it will be so much fun" said Lita who was really excited about something.

"why is that" asked Amy as the group headed in.

"Because Amara and I are going to spare after school today" said Lita.

"Be careful. Amara can pack a punch" said Serena knowingly.

"It should be a good match" said Michelle who also knew. They then went down the hall that had no one in it since there was about 15 minutes before the bell would ring. Michelle looked at Serena. Serena looked at Michelle and nodded. "Hey Amy what do you know about the Sailor Scouts?" asked Michelle.

"Michelle are you nuts Luna is going to kill you" said Lita.

"Relax. Luna wont care" said Serena.

"Oh yeah. How much do you want to bet" asked Hotaru.

"How much do you have on you" said Serena who grinned evilly.

"Serena knock it off you know that's not fare" said Michelle as she tried to be mad at her.

"Sorry sea queen. As you were saying" said Serena who rested her head on Michelle's shoulder.

"Its all right all is forgiven" said Michelle as she kissed Serena's forehead. "Anyway Amy what do you know about the sailor scouts" asked Michelle for the second time.

"Its your funeral" said Lita and Hotaru ant the same time.

"I don't know much just that they are fighters of love and justice. There are 7 of them and sailor moon and sailor Neptune are close. And Sailor Moon always gets in a fight with tuxedo mask. Why" replied Amy here last statement caused the group to try hard not to burst out laughing. As they continued down the hall and turned right.

"What would you say if I told you that you were a sailor scout and we are the about half of the sailor scouts" said Serena. This cause Lita and Hotaru to stop dead in there tracks.

"What did you say" said Hotaru.

"No way. This is so cool" said Lita.

"I am not sure. I would have to see some evidence. With out that I would have to say you were completely nuts" said Amy as her eyes became huge after what she saw in there hands. "There is no way I could be a sailor scout. I am not a great fight" said Amy.

"Don't say that. Before you used your brain to help find a week point" said Michelle.

"Not to mention you can pack a punch when you want to" said Serena.

"The only thing left for you to decide is do you want to join us in protecting the city form the darkening forces" said Hotaru. _How is it that they know this o wait Serena already told me she was the princess _

"We will be your friends no matter what you chose" Lita as every one nodded in agreement.

"However you have to make a decision. Should you choose no then you will never be offered this opportunity again" said Michelle.

"Came I have some time to think about it. Like to the end of the school day" asked Amy. _I am not sure what to do._

"Sure. Now next topic" said Serena as they entered the class room.

The school day continued as normal. Ms. Haruna came in and introduced Amy. Then class started and was soon followed by lunch. There they talked and got to know each other. Serena and Michelle spent the time feeding each other and cuddling while in the mean time Amy was thinking hard about what to do. Soon the bell rang and the second half of the day came and went. They were then headed to Amara's car which was pulled up along side of the curb were Rei, Mina and Amara were waiting.

"You guys. I thought about what you said" said Amy.

"And. What I want to no said Hotaru

"Wow the suspense is killing me" said Lita

"Ignore the peanut gallery" said Michelle.

"Continue Amy" said Serena in a soft voice.

"I will join you guys. I think what you are doing very noble and if there is some way I can help and help other people; then I will do it" said Amy with a smile.

"BOO-YA" cheered the group. This caused others to stair at them and Rei, Mina and Amara look at then in wonder.

"Here take this. To trances-form say Mercury Crystal Power make up. Your most powerful attack is Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. After using that once in battle you will remember all of your other attacks. Take this too. It looks like a watch but it's a communicator. Only you can use it. The red button will connect you to all of us while the blue to any one scout" explained Serena.

"Are you guys coming or what" yelled Amara as she honked the horn.

"Yes" replied the group.

After they got into Amara's car they drove off to Rei's temple to watch the long awaited spare session between Lita and Amara. In the mean time the rest of the group explained that Amy was sailor Mercury. "Ya know I never knew we could cram so many people in your car Amara" said Michelle as they pulled up to Rei's temple.

"Yeah but the good news is we can focus on finding the crystal and the princess" said Mina as they were joined by Luna and Artemis.

"Right" said every one but Serena, Michelle and Hotaru as they reached the temple.

"It's been a while Serena" said a little voice in a bitter tone.

"No it can't be. Rini" said Serena in a bitter tone.

"Shhh Moonbeam its ok" said Michelle as she gave a quick kiss and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing here Rini" said Michelle.

"I think were missing something" said Mina.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" said a confused Rei.

"This is to great. ha-ha you're a dike. No wonder daddy always cheated on you all the time. You…slut" spate Rini. Just then Michelle walked up and slapped her clear across the face. This action stunned every one because know one thought Michelle would ever hit a little kid.

"You…will…never…talk …that…way…about…her…again" spate Michelle in a low and dangerous tone.

"Yeah whatever dike. Besides daddy always loved me, more then her anyway. Just give me the sliver imperial crystal Serena. I know you have. now give it to me" said Rini.

"Serena you have the crystal" said Luna.

"Yes I have had it since the first day I met you. It is not your crystal. It is my birth right brat" Said Serena.

"I don't give a fuck that it is your birth right. Since its beyond the point that you will work with use we will just have to force you" said a voice from behind Rini

"Who are you" said Artemis. The other scouts just looked on at what was happening before them.

"They call me king of the earth. Neo-King Endymion. I rule 30th century crystal Tokyo with Neo-Queen Serenity" said The king.

"That would be ex king or the earth. How are you even here I lift that time to prevent that horrible future" spat Serena.

"Easy before crystal Tokyo disappeared we managed to escape. We have been here for quite some time recovering. Transporting our selves here took a lot of energy. But we had the power to do it since we have been stealing you power for years mommy" said Rini in a mocking mannor.

" My dear Queen you don't get it I was hoping we could work together once again but seeing as you wont corporate then I will just have to force you" spat the king as he charged at Serena. The scouts then transformed as did Rini.

"Deadly Scream" yelled some one as the attack hit the king knocking him over.

"You too Pluto. You promised you would be there for me. O while looks like I will have to destroy you" said Rini as she got ready to fight.

"Not now Rini. Later we will get them. Right now we have to meat with another queen" said the King of the earth as he and Rini disappeared. Every one then de-transformed.

"What the hell is going on" said Amara.

"My queen please enlighten them" said Pluto. "By the way in this form please call me Trista Meioh" said Pluto as she de-transformed. Unnoticed by the rest of the group there was a little girl watching what was going on.

"But" protested Serena

"No buts" said Trista.

"Alright" said Serena as she and Michelle sat down. Michelle then drew Serena into her arms and kissed her. "For the record I am the moon princess but has you heard the basterd I am Neo-Queen Serenity. I once ruled crystal Tokyo before I came back to fix it. He was trying to over through me clam the world killing off any one who was not alright by his standards. He even brainwashed all of you except Trista and Michelle and you started to attack. So I came back here in hopes to change the future and set up a future with Michelle. When I first left I didn't know Michelle had followed me. Trista helped us escape, since she is the guardian of time. Our relationship was even hidden form all of you except Trista who figured it out. So when we came back here we already knew who was what scout and we had the eternal transformation wands and the crystal with us. I am sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier. Please do hate me or us" said Serena as she started to tear up well Michelle whispered soothing words to her.

"I knew you were the princess but I did not realize this. Don't look at me like that I have had some of my memories form the moon kingdom and that was sorta how I became saturn" said a stunned Hotaru.

"Don't worry my queen we don't hate you" said Amy bowing as the others around nodded in agreement.

"Please don't do that. I want use to be friends so please treat me like you have been" said Serena happily.

"I think that can be arranged" said Lita as she ran up and gave her a huge.

"There is just one thing I want to know. Why did you guys keep your relationship a secret from us" said Rei a little sadly.

"I can answer that one" said Michelle. "Well we sorta cheated on the people we were with to be with each other. We were pushed well almost forced to be with them. We felt so trapped and when Serena and I first talked about this we were told to only thing about crystal Tokyo" said Michelle.

"Oh I see sorry" said Amara.

"Don't be sorry you didn't do anything" said Serena.

"Who were you forced to be with Michelle. We know who Serena was forced to be with but not you" said Luna.

"I was forced to be with you Amara" said Michelle who now suddenly had an interest in her feet. Serena then lifted her chine and kissed her patiently on the lips.

"Your kidding me right. Sorry Michelle but I don't like you like that. Besides you and Serena are good for each other" said Amara with a smile.

"Your not going to move out now that you know are you" said Michelle quietly.

"Yeah who would drive us to school" said Serena which caused every one to laugh.

"Nah. I like living at your house. Good food; besides you and Michelle are real funny. I don't think I have ever had this much fun any ware" said Amara.

"Moving on. What brings you hear Trista. Shouldn't you be at the time gate" asked Michelle.

"While I first would like to make it clear the sliver crystal can do some of the most extraordinary things. Any way I was at the time gate watching the time stream and saw how the future was rapidly changing. But I noticed that every time you think you had Rini beat she would come back even stronger then before. Even after the king was destroyed. Because of this the future is on and off with fighting her and some many people have lost their lives. Then I saw that there was only one person that could beat her. So with your consent I brought her hear to help you destroy the ruminants of crystal Tokyo so that her future won't have to deal with Rini. She is extermally powerful dispite her age. You also felt she would be safer here" explained Trista.

"Cool so we have another sailor" said Mina.

"Yup" said Trista.

"Cool is she going to be in Ms. Haruna's class to" asked Lita.

"Umm no"

"So I guess this means she doesn't go to Jubban" said Amy.

"May be she goes to one of our schools" said Rei.

"No she doesn't go to school at all" said Trista.

"That means she must be around my age. I could go to high school but I wanted to race and so now I do" said Amara.

"Nope. Actully she isn't even potty trained" replied Trista.

"Your kidding" said Michelle. Just then a little toddler peeked around Trista's leg but quickly went behind it again.

"Come on there kiddo there is no need to be scared" said Serena in a soothing voice.

"Remember how I said that the crystal could do some very intrestign things" said Trista.

"Yes" replied Artemis.

"Then it is my distinctive pleaser to introduce the new princess of the Moon and Neptune; Serena and Michelle's one and only daughter Rose" said Trista as the toddler came from behind her leg and fell over on the ground and looked up.

To say that people were shocked would be the under statement of the year. Serena and Michelle were as red as a red crayon. "She is our daughter" said Serena as Michelle passed out on Serena.

"Yup" said Trista as she picked up the baby. "She is pretty smart of her age. Cant say much because of while her age but she does recognize every one here." said Trista as she looked down at the child in her arms.

"Wow, She is so cute." muttered the rest of the group.

After making sure Michelle was alright Serena got up and went over to Trista. "She is so cute and innocent. Are you sure she is the only one that can destroy Rini" said Serena as she pulled Rose into her arms. The child happily went into her mothers arms.

"Yes. Your daughter, your real daughter Rose is the only one that can destroy Rini who isn't your daughter any more because you never had her" said Trista

"mmm" Michelle was starting to come to when Serena walked back over to her to make sure she was alright. "Moon beam do we really have a daughter" asked Michelle as she sat up.

"Yes sea queen we do. Her name is Rose and she has you hair" said Serena as she sat down next to Michelle as the shock wore off.

"That she does. But she has your eyes" said Michelle as she kissed Serena passionately. "Hey there sweetie. Our little Rose" said Michelle as took her daughter into her arms. Rose just smiled and giggled happily which caused everyone else to smile.

* * *

Alright another chapter done. sorry for grammer and spelling again.I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to tell me who want as pairings because now I will start to bring the others closer together. I know that they did not fight with the negaverse in this one but it is an important chapter. hehe there is a big hint of what is to come if you can find it in this chapter. So the only character I own now is Rose but other then that I own nothing. As for Rose's age for any one who has seen stars think around chib-chibi's age only a little bit younger. For those who don't know stars chibi-chibi is 2 but she is extremely powerful and important in a way. I am also thinking about using minor parts form the game legend of dragoon and may be dragon ball z but im not sure yet. Remember to review. as corny as it sounds your reviews mean a lot to me. so thanks to those who do review. While later peace. 


	11. Chapter 11

Alright I am back with another chapter. Go me two chapters in one week. I hope all of you liked the last one. Chance's are that I will make minor crossover/references to other stuff but the man one's would be legend of dragoon, dragon ball z and I might drag the character lenne for final fantasy x-2 just cause lenne rules haha. if you have any objects please tell me or if you wish to know what the legend of dragoon is about then either email me at or leave it in your review and I will explain it before the chapter starts or you can look it up online. However once I make my mind up which will be in the next few chapters ill let you know. FYI I don't know much about babies so if I screw something up with that then please let me know. So here is chapter 11 enjoy.

_Italics still equal inner thoughts

* * *

_

The three remaining negaforce workers Malachite, Zoicite, and Nephlite weren't working for very long. Rini had just finished them off with one final blow. "Pathetic don't you think daddy" taunted Rini.

"Yes quite. I remember when I first faught them. They seemed much stronger then. Anyway do you doubt my power now? I am fair stronger then my daughter" said Neo-King Endymion.

"Besides daddy I wasn't even trying against these weaklings" said Rini in a cruel tone.

"No I don't. So what do you propose" said Queen Beryl.

"An alliance. We work together to take out sailor moon and the other sailor scouts. Then together we rule the world. Our power would be unbeatable." said Neo-King Endymion.

"Alright sounds like a plain. Now what do I call you" asked Beryl.

"I am known as Neo-King Endymion. But I like The King better" said The King

"Call me Rini for now" said Rini.

"Where are you located so I can reach you to form plains" asked Beryl.

"We are going to stay right here courtesy of your hospitality. Just incase you plain to betray us" said The King.

"Are you accusing me of plotting against you" said an enraged Queen Beryl.

"You might" chimed in Rini.

"Of coarse not. Because you're an intelligent and beautiful women; you must alreadyknow that what we do to traitors is far worse then what happened to you pathetic minions" said The King in an overly sweet tone causing Rini to giggle and Beryl looking distressed.

Back at the temple the shock of Rose being there and who her parents were was starting to ware off. Rose seemed quite content in her new surroundings; blissfully unaware of what was going on or what she had to do. Michelle was still holding her daughter when Rose looked up at her and smiled. This caused Michelle to smile back and kiss her one the cheek. Rose who was over excited and over tired began to shut her eyes desperately trying to fight her tiredness. Eventually she fell asleep holding her stuffed whale. "She is so cute moonbeam" said Michelle as Rose stirred in her arms.

"Do you know what this means now" asked Mina as she gave Serena a look. Suddenly all eyes were on her.

"No what" asked Lita.

"We get to go shopping" cried Mina and Serena.

"No anything but that" pleaded Amara causing everyone to laugh.

"Do you think Rose is up to it" asked Rei as she looked at the sleeping child.

"While she is going to need other clothing" said Serena.

"Plus we need to get other baby things like dippers, bottles" said Michelle as she leaned her head against Serena's shoulder. Serena then kissed her forhead and then kissed Rose on her cheek.

"If were going to go then lets go and get this over with" said Amara. Trista then gave her a look. "What. Don't look at me like that. You have to pick your battles and I can't win this one" said Amara. This then caused the group to crack up. After the laughter died down the group headed to the mall to find what they needed.

"Hey Trista, they wont be able to still my power any more correct" asked Serena a little worried.

"No because you severed any relationship with them when you came back here" replied Trista.

"Good. I have a new future to move to. I don't know much about this little girl but I lover her and Michelle so much" said Serena looking down at the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"Love you too moon beam" said Michelle was right next to them. The gang then headed into Babies R'US. "What's wrong Amara" said Michelle who noticed a look Amara had on her face.

"I don't know much about baby's" said Amara.

"Were screwed" said Rei.

"Oh yeah" replied Hotaru.

"Shut up" said Amara as she stuck out her tong in a play full manor.

"So were do we start first" asked Ami.

"Lets pick out cloths" said Mina who was over excited as she ran to the cloths department.

"Sure I guess" said Serena as she and the rest of the scouts followed.

"What is that" said Amara as she pointed to the frilly, lacy out fit Mina was holding up.

"What don't you think she would look cute in it" said Mina.

"No comment" said Amara.

"Fine. How about this" said Mina as she picked up another frilly out fit. This caused Amara to give another look.

"This isn't working" said Lita.

"She's right. Since we all have same intention of getting her something why don't we pick out one item that fits our personalities" said Amy using logic to solve the problem.

"Works for me" said Rei and Hotaru at the same time.

After they picked out their version of the perfect out all of them with the exception of Amara, Michelle, Trista and Serena went and paid for their items. The game then proceed to the toy department were they tried to figure out what was age appropriate for Rose who was currently sleeping in Rei's arms. In the mean time Mina and Lita got distracted with one toy in which you press different buttons and different sounds come out. The rest of the group had moved on when the other people in the store started to stare at them. After picking out toys Michelle had grabbed a blue blanket with sea creature's woven into it. They then paid for their items. The only thing left was to leave the store and cram everything into the car. They were cutting through the crib department when screams of terror were heard as a yoma appeared in the middle of the store. The girls transformed and Rei put Rose in a crib before she ran off into the fight. Michelle then put the blanket over Rose to hide her. "Hang in there sweetie, be good" whispered Michelle as she gave her a quick kiss and ran off with the others. Serena leaned over and gives Rose one quick kiss before running into battle.

"Stop right there Nega sleez" yelled the scouts.

"Ahh the sailor brats, what can I do for you" tautend the yoma.

"You can start by getting lost. Jupitar oak evolution" yelled Jupitor.

"Beat it. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" Yelled Mercury as her and Jupitors attack hit knocking the yoma to the ground.

"Honestly you bitches think that would destroy it" tauted Rini as she appeared in the air.

"No but this will. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" yelled Sailor Moon as the yoma was dusted.

"Not bad mummy but I remember you were stronger" said Rini.

"To bad we were just playing around. None of us have taken any of these fights seriously" said Hotaru.

"Now you will die" yelled Rini in the up most hatred and bitter tone ever. Rini then launched a powerfull blast at Sailor Moon which she easily dogged.

"Is that the best you can do. Honestly Rini I thought you could do better" said Pluto.

"Don't worry Pluto you will get yours" said Rini as she sent a series of blasts her way. Pluto dogged most of them but one hit her in the leg and she fell to the ground but quickly got up again ready to fight.

"Neptune Deep Submerge" Neptune yelled as her attack hit Rini in the front.

"Venuse Love and Beauty Shock" yelled Venus from behind as her attack hit Rini in behind.

"Nice double team guys. Now let me try. Uranus world shaking" yelled Uranus.

"Nice" said Saturn as she charged Rini with her long-blade.

"You too Hotaru. You were suppose to be my best friend" yelled Rini as she was weakening from the brutal assault she had received.

"We were never friends. And if we were in a time that doesn't exist I don't see why I would be friends with a person like you. So rapped up in themselves; you can't see past your own hate and jealousy." said Saturn in a bitter tone as she jumped back. With that being said Rini sent a series of attacks. The attacks were headed toward the scouts and Saturn ran up with the rest of them. "Silence Wall" she yelled as a barrier went up and protected the rest of the scouts. Unkown to the scouts all but one of the attacks were stopped on went right over the top and was headed right to the area Rose was.

"You haven't seen the last of me" said Rini as she disappeared barely able to stand after there fight.

The rest of the scouts de-transformed. It was then when Amy screamed out in horror as the attack finally landed in the area were Rose was. This caught everyone's attention as they saw what Amy was looking at. Michelle and Serena were running to Rose in tears hopping that there little girl wasn't dead. _Please don't be dead. Rose please be alright. _The rest of the scouts followed but when they got to that department there wasn't much of a department left. Michelle and Serena were in hysterics and were trying to comfort each other, when a loud wail form the corner was heard. Serena looked up and looked around and lifted Michelle's head to the corner and said "Sea queen look, it's our stuff."

"But how, I put it in that crib" said Michelle as she pointed to one of the many obliterated cribs.

The wail got louder and sounded more terrified as each second passed. Serena and Michelle walked over to their stuff. Serena pealed back the blanket to find a crying Rose. Rose was scared out of her mind. She may not know much but she knew she wasn't happy and wanted mommy and mamma. "But how. She doesn't have a scratch on her" whispered Lita.

"I am not sure my self but look at her forehead" said Trista as she pointed to the screaming child's forhead which had the crescent moon on it. However in the middle of the crescent moon was Neptune's symbol.

"Your right Trista she is powerful if she moved her self and all of this stuff" said Michelle. Serena then picked up the wailing baby and placed Rose on her shoulder. Serena then kissed her check and pulled the Michelle in close. Michelle and Serena were now crying out of happiness that there daughter was alive and unharmed. Serena began to whisper soothing words to Rose. Eventually Rose's crying was down to about a whimper and Michelle pulled her on to her shoulder and rubbed her back to help calm her down well showering her in kisses along with Serena who was doing the same thing to Rose. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to be here any longer" said Michelle softly.

"Alright" said Amara as she grabbed her keys and headed towards the door. Serena picked up there stuff an headed out the door with the rest of the scouts.

The group then split for the night. The girls went back to there families while Trista headed to the apartment she was renting. Serena and Michelle were now getting ready for bed after having to come clean about everything. At first Serena's family was shocked but after seeing Rose and watching the three girls transform for them it was enough to convince them. Serena's family were worried at first but seeing as they could trust her the caved in. Rose of coarse would be staying were she was safest and most content which meant Serena's room. Although her parents claimed that it would make for good practice one day and went down and dragged out Sammy's old crib for Rose. Serena's parents seemed happy to meet there grandaughter even if she wouldn't be born for a while. "Night Guys" said Amara as she headed up stairs to her apartment.

"Night Amara" said Michelle and Serena.

Serena had finshed changing Rose who looked up at her with a big smile. Michelle then walked over and put on Rose's pj's and picked her up. "Wove you" said the tiny voice of Rose, who looked at her parents and started to fall asleep after her big dinner.

"I love you too sweetie" said Michelle as she kissed Rose on the cheek as she tucked her in.

"I love you too little one" said Serena as she kissed Rose on her forehead and tucked in Rose's stuffed whale. Rose then drifted off into a peaceful slumber with a smile on her face.

"I love you Sea Queen. We finally have an idea of what are future will be like. And she is the sweetest thing" said Serena as they climbed into the bed they shared.

"I know. She is so cute. I am just glad she is alive" said Michelle softly but she continued. "I love you too moon beam." With that they shared a kiss and feel asleep themselves.

* * *

Alright Chapter 11 done. hehe I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. if you have a problem with this fic containing minor references/crossover then let me know through aim kekothewhale, email or review. Anyway remember to tell me who you wish to seetogether.Lets see don't forget to review. hehe your reviews mean a lot to me. While till next time later peace. 


	12. Chapter 12

Alright. I still don't own anything so don't sue. Alright I am going to have a crossover with Buffy the vampire slayer. There will be minor references to other things such as legend of dragoon, final fantasy x-2 and dragon ball z/gt. However if you don't like it this is the last chapter to speak out against it because the next chapter will start to merge into a minor crossover. If you need to know what any of those are about ask me or look it up online. Don't forget to review. While here's chapter 12 enjoy.

_italics still equal inner thoughts.

* * *

_

The weeks continued and every one seemed to adore Rose. The girls were starting to hook up. Lita to Amy, Rei to Hotaru and Trista to Mina. Every one seemed to have someone except Amara. It was now the weekend and Serena's family was hosting a picnic in their back yard today to talk to the other scouts and there parents. Morning finally rolled around. Serena and Michelle were awakening by the whimpering to Rose who then started to cry. Serena shot up out of bed as right at her side. "What's wrong" said Serena as she picked up Rose and kissed her check.

"Moon Beam what's wrong" said Michelle as she sat.

"Nothing. She just needs to be changed that's all" said Serena as she laid Rose on the changing table and changed her. "There that's better right Rose?" said Serena.

"Might as while get dressed moon beam" said Michelle as she got up and got dressed and pulled Rose into her arms.

"Guess your right" said Serena as she got dressed.

"Ready for breakfast?" said Michelle.

"Mommy" Said Rose as she looked up at Michelle.

"Who am I" Asked Serena as she sat down next to Michelle and handed Rose her stuffed whale.

"Mama" replied Rose happily "Wove you".

"Good girls" said Michelle as she kissed Rose on her head. Michelle and Serena then got up. They shared a kiss before heading down to breakfast.

"Good morning guys" said Amara.

"Morning Amara" replied Serena and Michelle. Michelle then put Rose into the highchair they had set up last night.

"Good Morning" Said Serena's mom as she walked into the room. "Serena, Michelle and Amara after breakfast I need you to help set up for the picnic " said Serena's mom as she set down their plats and handed Michelle a jar of baby food.

"okay" said Serena happily.

"Thanks Mrs. Tsukino" said Michelle as she took the food and jar form her.

"Michelle, Amara please call me mom. Since you have been living here I feel as if you're like my own" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Alright mom" said Michelle blushing slightly as she began to feed Rose.

"Thanks Mrs. Tsuk…mom" said Amara with a lopsided grin.

"Grammma" said Rose happily as she tried to say grandma.

"That's right" said Mrs. Tsukino as she gave her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek.

Michelle finished feeding Rose who then looked around while the others at there breakfast. After finishing breakfast the girls headed outside to set up. Rose was placed on a blanket with some toys. Serena, Michelle and Amara cleaned up the back yard. After about two hours of work the girls headed inside to shower. Rose who looked up at her parents was getting sleepy and drifted to sleep on Serena's shoulder. After every one showered, Serena's parents were out back and were waiting for everyone else to arrive any second. The first to arrive was Trista, then the Tomoe's, next the Kino's, the Aino's, the Mizuno's and finally Rei and her grandpa. "Thanks for coming every one" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Good to be here" said Mr Tomoe.

"Yeah nice to meet all of Mina's friends" said Mrs. Aino.

"You know that little baby looks like the prefect cross between you and Michelle. But that is impossible" said Mrs. Mizuno to Serena who just gave Michelle a wired look as Rose stirred in here arms.

"Well she is there daughter or will one day be. She hasn't been born to them yet and won't be for another couple years. Why do you think she looks so much like them" said Amy.

"That's impossible" said Mr. Kino.

"That's what I thought first but then they explained everything to use" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Explained what?" asked Rei's grandfather. The question was soon answered when every one began to explain everything to their parents.

"Wait you guys expect us to believe that you are the sailor scouts and that Serena's not suppose to be exsiting daughter with a Darien Shields is fighting against you" said Mr. Mizuno as him and the rest of the parents looked around at there children like they were on crack.

"I thought the same thing until the proved it" said Sammy.

"You guys are nuts" said Mrs. Aino with a goofy grin on her face.

"Really because I don't think so" said a voice from the shadow's.

"King. I see you merged with your self of this time" said Serena bitterly.

"Yeah and thanks to that I am even stronger" said The King as he took a fighting stance.

"While since it's a fight your looking for" said Amara as she got up. Serena then handed Rose to her mom who pulled Rose in close. "Try and get out of here you guys" said Amara to the parents.

"I don't think so" said Beryal as she appeared on the opposite side with Rini.

"Guys ready" said Serena as she transformed.

"Yeah" they replied as the rest of the scouts transformed. The parents just stayed back in aw.

"Uranus World Shaking" Shouted Uranus as her attack went toward the king and burshed by his side.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" yelled Venus

"Mars Flame Sniper" said Mars and Venus as there attack combined and hit the king the shoulder.

"Daddy" yelled Rini as she charged at the scouts. However she was knocked down by Saturn and Pluto.

"Pluto Deadly Scream" Said Pluto as her attack charged at Rini and hit with full force.

"Beryal don't just stand their do something" yelled the king as he got hit with one of Neptune's attacks.

"Fine" said Beryal as she began to mutter something. As she finished a beam of energy shot out of her had and went right passed Sailor Moon.

"Nice Aim" said Sailor Moon sneered.

"Who said I was aiming for you" said Beryal as her attack hit her target. "Watch your daughter die long before you do." sneered Beryal back.

Rose was hit the attack. She cried out in pain. All she wanted was her mommy and mama. "Rose" every one yelled as they watched in horror. "Submarine reflection" Yelled Neptune, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Yelled Sailor Moon as their attack hit and killed Beryal. Beryals body was then obliterated.

"You haven't seen the last of us" said Rini as felled from the battle.

Rose was still crying out in pain as she was still stuck in the attack. Everyone was franticly trying to think of something to help her. Then something happened. Her symbols appeared on her forehead as she cried out. The sliver crystal came out from Serena's brooch and went in front of Rose. Rose's cries began to the sliver crystal reacted. Rose's body started to shift, she got taller, her face got older, and she filled out in all the right areas. Her cries subsided and Beryal's attack was negated. The baby cloths, that Rose once had on were now tattered. Baby Rose was completely gone. She now stood as a young woman at the age of 17. She whore a pair of black boots that had a small heal and came to a point. She whore blue jeans on her legs and a purple spaghetti strap tank top showing off her pierced bell button. Rose now whore a long black leather jacket that came to her ankles. Around her waist was two swards; one was a katana and the other was a rapier. Around her neck she had a pendent of a dragon. Her hair had stayed the same although her ears had two piercing on each lob and the cartilage was pierced in several places on both sides. Her hands were covered with a pare of black worker gloves. Around her wrist was a watch that looked severely advanced.

"I saw it but I still don't believe it" said one of the parents.

Michelle and Serena were the first to run over and nearly tackled Rose to the ground. "Thank heavens your not dead or hurt" said Serena.

"How old are you" asked Sammy.

"17" replied Rose.

"I don't care how old you are" said the king as he got ready for a second round. "You still can't be me."

"Board now" said Rose as she walked over and with one had shoved the king in the air were he landed on the table. "I'm having a terrible time at this party. Wanna make it better?" taunted Rose. She then picked him up by the throat. The king sent an energy attack at Rose making her drop him and stumble back a step.

"I'll be back for you" spat The King as he too left.

"I know this may seem random but I have to know. we have been getting a lot of mysters deaths lately. No sign of anything except marks that look like a fork right around the neck. Do you think those two are behind it?" said Mrs. Mizuno.

"I don't think so its not like them to use forks to kill when the want to. For them it was drag out the sentence through brutal touchier" said Serena. Then the scouts de-transformed. The girls and there parents then left except for Trista.

"I guess this means that we have re-arrange the sleeping order again" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Here for now Rose can bunk with me" offered Amara.

"Then it's a plan. What do you think Rose?" said Mr. Tsukino.

"What ever" said Rose as she headed to leave.

"Were are you going. You could be hurt" said Michelle full of concern for her daughter.

"I'm fine. I'll be back. I have to check something out" said Rose as she fiddled with her watch; and a crystal came out. Rose threw the crystal on the ground and the crystal morphed into a Ferrari Enzo.

"Nice car. How did you do that" said Amara.

"Easy my watch holds all kinds of stuff in there. Think of it like a storage compartment with infinite space. As for the Enzo it as a built in computer chip so that way it can go back into a crystal form or come out of it. When I get back I can give you a ride if you like" said Rose.

"You like cars?" asked Sammy.

"I guess. I just like the speed" said Rose. "Any way, I will be back later. Don't wait up" said Rose as she got in the car and left.

"Did any one else notice that she kinda gave off a mysterious persona and kept kinda quite?" asked Serena.

"Yeah I noticed that too. Don't worry moonbeam will find out what's up. I have to admit though I want to see here in a fight. What she did to the king was pretty impressive" said Michelle as she gave Serena a kiss.

"Yeah but what she did to the king was wicked cool" said Sammy.

"Something happened to her" said Amara.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Tsukino.

"I'm not sure. But her eyes. When she was a baby her eyes were so full of hope and life. But now they hold sorrow, despair and longing. They seem dead" said Amara.

"I saw it too" said Michelle softly as Serena drew her in close.

"I wonder…what happened" said Serena aloud.

"I'm not sure. This was not in the time stream at all. I have know idea what will happen now" said Trista.

"While will find out soon" said Serena as she gave Michelle a kiss.

* * *

Alright. Chapter 12 done. Again sorry if there is bad spelling or bad grammer. Sorry that I didn't go into details about how the others got together but it's not really important on how they got together. I hope you enjoyed it. Whati have planned involves a minor crossover and minor refrences form other things. Remember this is the last chance that you have to speak out against a crossover. If you don't have a problem then the crossover will begin next chapter. If youdo have aproblem leave it in a reviewbut not in aharsh way.Well review. Later, peace. 


	13. Chapter 13

Alright chapter 13, still don't own anything. yeah. Alright for this fic there will be references to other things such as legend of dragoon, final fantasy x-2 (namely the character lenne) dragon ball z. I don't own any of those things, however i do give thanks to the people that do. However no major crossover for now. If you would like to see a crossover with this fic it would be with references to Buffy the vampire slayer, so let me know if you want to read a fic with that. Any way here is chapter 13,

_Inner thoughts

* * *

_

Rose speed down the road as if she were running from something. Yet at the same time it looked like she was also searching for some one as well. _I know I sensed you were are you. _Rose had been driving for hours. It was about 11:30pm. Just then Rose slowed the car down in front of the park and rounded the corner. She then gets out of the car and put it back into its crystal form and returning it to her watch.

Rose then walked a little bit and sat down on the bench. _It's getting stronger. Your getting closer now. _"I thought I'd find you here" said a voice from behind Rose.

"You always no were to find me. Besides I sensed you since I turned" said Rose as she cocked her head back and turned to look at the voice behind her. "Lenne" Rose whispered. "Your suppose to be…how are you here? Especially after that incident" said Rose sadly.

Lenne was stunning. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes. She had boots that went to a little below her knees. She wore a short black mini skirt. Around her waist she wore a blue belt that just hung around her with no real purpose. Her top was a blue v-cut tank that stopped at her belly button; it had ruffles down the middle and off to one side was a big frill. Around her arms were blue half gloves that left some fabric flow down; they covered her for arm but not her hands. (a/n if you want a picture go to google and type in final fantasy x-2 lenne and you will see who I am trying to describe) Around her neck she wore a pedant of the Zanarkend crest. "True," said Lenne.

"So then why are you here?" asked Rose.

"To help you fight, besides your desire to keep me here is why I am here. But you know we can never be, not any more. So I will be fading in and out. I'll be here when you need me most. Don't worry everyone is keeping tabs on you. I know that witnessing that horrible tragedy and not mention your past memories with the dragon campaigns and ours" said Lenne as she sat down next to Rose.

"Lenne, I just" said Rose with tears in her eyes trying hard not to let them fall.

"Your crying. You never cry not in all the time I have met you" said Lenne.

"Dam. I didn't want to. It's just with everything ya know. My memories that incident, but wait I still might be able to save you, them since it hasn't happened yet" said Rose who now had tears flowing down her face.

"True, but you have people who love you, and you love them. Don't shut them out Rose-chan. You need them like they need you. But lets not talk about that right now" said Lenne as she kissed Rose.

"Lenne-chan were in the middle of the park" said Rose as there kisses got more intense.

"Rose-chan" mumbled Lenne as they grew more passionate. (Insert sex scene to your liking) "Rose-chan wake up, it's four am. Besides we don't need to get busted by the cops" said Lenne as she got up and put on her cloths.

"mmm, I guess your right. I should go back" said Rose as she put on her cloths and got up.

"I have to go now. But I will be back" said Lenne as she turned to fade back to were ever she was going.

Just then Rose grabbed her hand. "I love you Lenne" said Rose.

"I know, I love you too" said Lenne as she gave Rose one last kiss. "Don't be afraid to let them in. They need to know but you don't have to do it right away" said Lenne as she faded away.

Rose smiled for the first time in awhile. She then pulled a crystal out of her watch and flicked it on the ground. This time it wasn't the Enzo. Instead it was a black motor cycle with purple flames on it. She hopped on it and started to head back to her grandparent's house but not before just taking a ride out of pure pleasure. It was about 6 when she finally pulled up to her grandparent's house.

"Were is she. She should have been back hours ago" said Serena as she passed the room.

"Do you think the King and Rini got to her?" asked Michelle horrified at the possibilities of Rose's were abouts. Serena then walked over and pulled Michelle into her arms and kissed her passionately.

"I seriously doubt it. Form that little demonstration yesterday it seems like we just saw the tip of the ice burg. She is a lot stronger then she lets on" said Amara.

"Moon beam I am so worried" said Michelle.

"I know. I am too but we don't even know were she went so it's best to just sit and wait for her to come back. I love you sea queen" said Serena as she helped the now crying Michelle.

"I love you too" said Michelle as she began to relax a little bit.

"My granddaughter is out there with some psycho killer" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Well actually he was caught last night after they found him over his latest victims body" said Sammy.

"Not helping" said Serena as she kissed Michelle.

"Don't worry guys. I am sure that Rose will be back any minute" said Trista. Everyone was so caught up in there own feelings and thoughts that they did not hear the door open and some one coming into the house.

"Were are you" said Amara out loud.

"Were is who? Why do you people look like some one died?" asked Rose as she walked into the leaving room with a goofy grin plastered on her face. "Oh God who died?" said Rose.

"Rose" said Michelle as she left Serena's arms and ran over to hug her daughter. Serena followed suit along with the rest of the family.

"Nice to see you too but I need air. It's becoming an issue" said Rose as every one backed off. "Amara, Trista what's wrong with them?" asked Rose as she was soon tackled by them. After a little bit they let go.

"You are in big trouble young lady" said Mr. Tsukino.

"What did I do" asked Rose who had know idea what she did wrong.

"You were out all night and never came home" said Amara

"You had as worried sick Rose" said Michelle quietly who was now sitting on Serena's lap.

"Rose, I know that the last few hours have been confusing and everything, But that is no excuse. Rose your grounded for a week" said Serena.

Rose who was not used to this got really angry seeing as that she told them that she would not be back. "On what ground's. I told you not to wait up and that I would not be back until very late or in the morning I can take care of my self. I left because I need to get some shit together before anything else happened." said Rose" said Rose as calm as she could.

"We were just worried. We love you. Why didn't you come and talk to use?" said Michelle a little hurt that her daughter didn't come to talk to her.

"I know. I love you guys too. But it's not something that you could have helped with. I need to do it my self. I didn't mean to hurt you guys. But it's just everything that happened. I am not quite ready to talk about it with you, may be one day I will be ready but right now I am not quite ready. I am just learning to deal with everything that has happened. Please try and understand" said Rose.

"Sorry sweetie, your not grounded. Bad call on my part. Just know that we are here for you when your ready" said Serena.

"Thanks" said Rose with a smile.

"How about a picnic" said Mrs. Tuskino.

"Sounds like a good idea" said Mr. Tuskino.

"Count me out. I got a date with Mina. Cya guys later" said Trista as she got up and left.

"Sounds good, I will be right back" said Rose.

"Were are you going? Your not leaving for hours on end again are you?" said Michelle who started to go into over protective mom mode.

"Huh. Oh no. I just wanted to go to the bathroom but hey if you would rather have me go here the I will" said Rose.

"Oh. he-he, that's quite all right" said Michelle.

"TMI, Rose" said Amara who thought that the comment was totally amusing. Rose then left to go to the bathroom. "She is back" said Amara.

"What do you mean" said Mr. Tuskino appeared from the kitchen were she had packed a picnic basket.

"Yeah Amara. Rose is extremely complex. I mean she is my daughter and reading her is very hard" said Serena.

"Well whatever happened last night changed her. Her eyes now look like they did when she was a baby, full of life, hope and happiness" said Amara.

"How do you know?" asked Sammy.

"I don't know just something about her seems to clique. I can feel it and I know she sense it too" said Amara.

Just then Rose entered the room again. "You guys ready?" asked Rose.

"Yeah" said Sammy. The group then walked out side and they all tried to cram into the car.

"Here mom, since I am back do you want to go for a ride. On the way back I can give you a ride mama. I can show you guys my wings" said Rose as she got out her motor cycle crystal and Enzo crystal. Rose then activated the Enzo crystal. "Amara catch" said Rose as she threw a set of keys to her.

"I would love to go" said Michelle.

"What's this" said Amara as she caught the keys.

"I figured you of all people would love to take a spin behind the wheel of the legendary Enzo" said Rose.

"Would I, hehe come on Sammy" said Amara as she got into the car grinning. Sammy then got into the car. They finally left and headed to the park. Once they arrived and got everything set up Rose put away her beloved Enzo. "Man that car is great" said Amara who was on cloud nine after that ride.

"I know I love it. Out of all the cars I own that is one of my favorites" said Rose.

They then ate there lunch and Rose was telling them about some of the stuff about the future and little bit about her childhood but nothing on what happened last night. "Ya know it's such a nice day I think I will go for a ride" said Rose as she got out and activated a crystal. Rose's motor cycle then came out. "Be back in a few" said Rose as she hopped on it and drove off.

"I am glad she is opening up to us" said Michelle who was very snuggly with Serena. Michelle picked up a piece of orange and put it between her lips. She then leaned up and kissed Serena.

"mmm, I love you sea queen" said Serena once the kiss was over.

"I love you too moon beam" said Michelle. "Care to go for a walk" said Michelle as she got up.

"I would love to" said Serena as she too got up. Serena then grabbed Michelle's hand and intertwined there fingers. "Let's go to our spot" said Serena. After a little bit of walking they finally arrived there.

"I can't wait till Rose is born. I just hope that she will have a happy future. I love her so much" said Serena as she rested her head on Michelle's shoulder.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait for her to be born either. Though I am glad that she sorted out whatever she need to" said Michelle.

"I still can't believe it. We finally know that we have a future together. Although, we don't know what it's like there. It can't be too bad because you're with me and Rose's there. That's all I need" said Serena.

"Yeah. We have our future. The one we always wanted, were we are married, and have our baby. I can't wait for it" said Michelle was extremely happy. "I love you moonbeam" said Michelle.

"I love you too" said Serena who gave Michelle a very passionate kiss. They then headed back hand in hand. They got about half way there when queen Beryl appeared. Serena and Michelle immediately transformed.

"You will pay for that humiliation yesterday" said Beryl as she got into a fighting stance.

"Not with out us" said the rest of the sailor scouts.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" yelled Venus.

"Mars Flame Sniper" yelled Mars.

There double attack was launched but Beryl but up a shield which sent it right back at them. "Is that the best you can do" tauted Beryl.

"No try this on for size. Uranus world shaking" yelled Uranus

"Neptune deep submerge" yelled Neptune.

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss" yelled Moon.

There attack was sent but just bounced off Beryl's shield and was launched right back at Neptune and Moon. Uranus shoved them out of the way and took most of the attack causing her to cry out in pain as she was barley able to stand after. "What were you thinking" said Neptune.

"Rose needs ya" said Uranus as she winced in pain.

"That barrier is preventing all of are attacks to from getting through. She doesn't have much physical power" said Mercury.

"Yeah but how do we break the barrier?" asked Saturn as she put up her own barrier. This then caused a stand off since Beryl could not launch any attacks with out them bouncing off.

"At least Rose is safe" said Mars. Just then Rose's motor cycle could be heard.

"Did I miss the party" said Rose from her bike.

"Nah Just in time" said Venus.

"Great my time to rock" said Rose as she revved up her bike. She then went full speed at Beryl. Rose at the last few seconds stood up on the bike.

"Rose there is a barrier. It wont let the attacks get through" yelled Moon as Rose got closer.

Rose, as she got with in a few feet of Beryl jumped up and did a back flip. With her foot kicked Beryl right in the jaw and sent her flying back. "You put up a energy barrier not a physical one. That's why the attack went through" said Rose as she headed over to the scouts. "You alright?" asked Rose to Uranus.

"I have been better" said Uranus as she smiled.

"You little bitch" snarled Beryl as she got back up. She then launched her most devastating a attack. Rose then sent one back to block the coming attack. After Rose, used her speed to get behind Beryl and held her head. One hand was on top and one blow around the jaw line. "I see now. You have so much hate wrapped up in you that you won't stop until they and everything they fight for is dead. You leave me no choice. I hate to do it but I will. They have yet to see the horrors of war so I will spare them this one time" said Rose in a cold and deadly tone. Her eyes became hard. "Shut your eyes" commanded Rose as she looked to the scouts.

"What, why" said Saturn.

"What ever your going to do you can do in front of us" said Amy.

"Fine don't then. I can't protect you guys form what lies ahead. So I guess at some point you will have to get used to it" said Rose. Just then she pushed Beryl's forehead down and her jaw up causing a sick cracking sound as Rose snapped Beryl's neck. The rest of the scouts just stared at her in shock. Beryl's body then disappeared. Rose then used her watch and grabbed a small glass bottle with a cork in the top. Rose then walked over to were the shocked scouts were. "Here. It's a healing potion" said Rose as she neiled down to Uranus's level and handed the veil to Uranus who then drank it.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better" said Uranus with a smile.

"That was insane" said Venus.

"Took the words out of my mouth" said Jupiter.

"I can see why you had to do it though" said Pluto.

Rose just stared off into the distance. "Rose you did what you had to do, sweetie" said Serena as she de-transformed and drew Rose in close to her. The rest of the scouts de-transformed.

"It's all right" said Michelle.

"I have no regrets. It is not the first time that I have had to kill and it won't be the last either. This is war. I am tired of running, I am beyond scared, I won't let it happen. This war is more difficultthen anything else. What we are going against is like nothing that you have ever seen before. Power like you have never seen or felt" said Rose as she left her parents embrace. She then turned to face them and continued. "I can't pretend it's not the end because it is."

* * *

Alright Chapter 13 done. Sorry for bad grammar and spelling. **I don't not own the quote "I can't pretend it's not the end because it is." The writer for the script of Buffy the vampire slayer season 7 does.** Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter its a little longer then most of the chapters.. Don't forget to review the really do help we write. hehehe the more reviews I get the sooner I'll up date. tee-he. well review. later peace. 


	14. Chapter 14

Alright here is chapter 14. Still don't own anything. Don't forget to review. Enjoy.

_Inner thoughts

* * *

_

It had been a few weeks since Rose killed Beryl. She and Amara were getting closer. Amara wanted to ask out Rose but didn't know how to do it. Rose would see Lenne every now and then. Lenne told her something was happening to her but she didn't know what. It was now Saturday and the scouts along with there parents were going to have another picnic thing only this time it was going to be held in the park.

"Good Morning Moonbeam" said Michelle as she sat up.

"Morning Seaqueen" said Serena who then leaned over and gave Michelle a kiss.

"You know the good thing about Rose not being a baby is that we get our room back" said Michelle.

"True" said Serena as she and Michelle started to make out.

"Gross, watching my parents about to get it on is so not what I wanted to see right now" said Rose with a chuckle as she entered the room.

This caused Serena and Michelle to come off each other and blush beat red. "Rose what are you doing here" said Michelle still red.

"We have to go, It's like 11:30. Everyone else left and we are suppose to be there at noon. Though kowtows for still getting it on. Then again your only what 14, 15 right now so it's like PG-13 lez porn" said Rose with a wicked grin on her face. By this time Serena and Michelle had found a new stage to embarssing red. "Com off it guys. You two are just way to easy to tease" said Rose as she left the room.

"We are so going to get her back for that" said Serena.

"You know it" said Michelle. They shard one more kiss before they got up, got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast.

They were walking down the hall when they heard Amara in the bathroom since the door was open. "So uh Rose would you like to go out with me some time? No that sounds dumb. How about Rose, we have been getting to know each other for the last few weeks and I um would like us to be uh more then friends?"

"Or how about, Rose would you like to go out with me some time?" suggested Michelle as Serena and her walked by.

"Uh…hehe next time I'll close the door" said Amara slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah that might help, especially in the future. Though if your planning on asking **OUR **daughter out I would do it soon" said Serena as she gave Amara a wink before her and Michelle left for the stairs.

"By the way we are leaving" said Michelle as she and Serena descended the stairs.

Amara ran after then. "Wait you don't care if I try and date your daughter?" said Amara.

"Well you two make each other happy and that's what matters. So I really don't have a problem with it" said Serena.

"I would do it soon though before its to late. There are still things Rose isn't telling use. I know it will take time but I have a feeling that were ever she goes alone at night some times; once light is shed on that everything else will be come into play" said Michelle.

"Right I'll do it after today's picnic thing" said Amara.

"He lets go" yelled Rose form the door way. Everyone soon headed out the door and they were now standing in the drive way. Rose had already gotten out her Enzo and Bike. "Here mom why don't you ride with me" stated Rose as she handed her mom a helmet.

"Michelle on the back of a motor cycle, never thought I would see that" teased Amara.

"I know that's why I thought of it" said Rose.

"Oh you" said Michelle as she playfully swatted her daughter in the arm and then put on the helmet. Serena just laughed and got into the car with Amara. Rose mounted her Bike along with Michelle and soon they took off for the park.

About half an hour later do to some random detours they finally arrived at the park and met up with every one else. "Oy how long till food" asked Rose as they neared the camp.

"About an hour" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Oh alright. Any one up for some euchre?" asked Rose as she got out a card deck.

"Alright sounds like fun though you have to teach me home to play" said Amy.

"Same here" said Lita as she sat across from Amy.

"Alright since you two are across form each other you are partners. Hey Amara, do you wanna be my partner?" asked Rose. _Lenne-chan used to be my partner. I love her yet I can't help but to have feelings for Amara. Could it be that I love Amara. She was always there for me…I wonder. I'm not sure. I love them both but Lenne._

"Sure" said Amara as she sat across from Rose. Rose then proceed on how to play the game.

"Seaqueen do you want to go to our spot?" asked Serena.

"Yeah" replied Michelle. Michelle then grabbed Serena's hand and intertwined their fingers. After a little bit of walking they made it to there spot by the lake. Michelle had rested her head on Serena's shoulder once they sat down on the bench.

"Remember the first time we said I love you to each other" said Serena as she kissed the top of Michelle's forehead.

"How could I forget, best day of my life so far" said Michelle who sighed contentedly.

"I love you" said Serena.

"I love you too" said Michelle "I can't wait until Rose is born, nor can I wait to get married. I wonder which one of use proposes?" asked Michelle.

"I don't know but I can't wait either. That's like asking which one of use gets pregnant with Rose" replied Serena.

"True. I wonder what happened though" said Michelle.

"Yeah I know what you mean. She seems sad. I know she tries hard to hide it but I can't help but wondered what it is she is heading. When she is in battle she's there to kill, yet it's like a game for her. She is sad" said Serena who drew Michelle onto her lap.

"Yeah. The only time I see her happy is when she is either with Amara. But she is the happy the most when she comes back from were ever it is that she goes or does. I wish she would tell us" said Michelle a little sad.

"She will when the time is right. I think if we figured out what she did when she leaves then we would no a little more" said Serena as she kissed Michelle lightly on the lips.

Just then there communicators went off. "Serena, Michelle, Yoma" said Uranus.

"Right will be right there" said Michelle.

"Neptune Crystal Power Make Up" yelled Michelle as she transformed.

"Moon Eternal Make Up" yelled Serena as she transformed.

Sailor Moon and Neptune arrived just in time to see 'The King' and a yoma. What was intresting was the fact that the king was fighting against the yoma. "Now Sailor moon" said 'the king' after it had been beaten to a pulp.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" yelled sailor moon. The yoma then turned to dust. "So what do we do with you king" spat Serena.

(A/N This part came from the idea of the episode killer in me from Buffy the vampire slayer. Some of the lines used in this part come from there as well. I do not own any of that Joss Whedon. I just added a few things. )

"Sailor Moon, that's Rose" said Hotaru as theyall de-transformed.

"What, how is that possible?" said Michelle.

"I was going to tell Rose how I felt but instead I kissed her and she turned into the king. Then a yoma showed up" said Amara.

"Why the king" wondered Trista.

"He was the first person that I killed. I went a little nut's after he killed" said Rose unable to bring her self to finsh that sentance.

"She is becoming more like him as each second passes" said Amy using her computure to scan Rose.

"Do you think you can use one of your temple magic thing to change her back" said Michelle who was worried.

"No I tried that it seem's this is Beryl's final trick. I saw her mutter something right at the last moments of her life" said Rei.

Rose/king who was starting to become more like the kinglooked at Amara. "You think you can just do that to me, and that I would let you get away with it" said Rose/king who was not freaking out.

"Do…Get away" said Amara in wonder. Rose/king then pulls out a gun and points it at Amara. "Wow, Rose lets not get excited" said Amara as she came a little closer.

"It's too late for that. This is what I am. I made it happen and I'll make it stop" said Rose/king who was freaking out.

"Rose, what did you make happened?" asked Amara.

"You were there bitch. You saw it. I killed her" said Rose/king.

"You mean him?" suggested Amara.

"I think we are going know what happened to Rose" said Mina on the side.

"Her, Him" said Rose/king as she pointed the gun at Amara again before continuing. "You know what I mean."

"You said her" said Amara.

"No, no that was the king" said Rose/king.

"No, no it wasn't. You said I was there. Who did you kill Rose" said Amara. Bye this time Michelle was in Serena's arms. They were trying hard not to worry but there daughter was in pain and they didn't know how to help her. Michelle looked up and Serena and gave her a kiss.

"It's you fault slut. You tricked me. Got me to forget" said Rose/king.

"Lenne…" said Amara.

"Lenne. Who is that" wondered Serena.

"Lenne. Rose Says her name in her sleep. I only know because when she sleeps on the couch she says her name like she is having a bad dream about her" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Shut up" said Rose/king who trying not to cry. "You do not get to say her name. Offering it up to whoever's there. Tricking me into kissing you. Amara I didn't- I didn't mean….what I'm saying. I-I can't make. Oh God Amara. I can't hold on any more. He's winning" said Rose/king in a pleading tone.

Amara moved closer to Rose. "No" said Amara.

"I'm being punished. I k-kissed you just for a second, but it was enough. I let her go. I didn't mean to" said Rose as she started to cry.

"Kissing me didn't mean th" said Amara but she was cut off.

"No, She was never gone. She was with me. We should have been forever and I- I let her be dead. She's really dead and I killed her" said Rose/king as she completely broke down and falls on her knees to the ground.

"Rose, no" said Michelle. "I wasn't your fault" said Michelle as she tried to comfort her daughter moving closer to her.

Rose was now looking at the sky. "Please, baby, I'm so sorry. Come back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Come back" pleaded rose/king as she sobbed.

Amara went over and kneeled in front of Rose. "Rose. I don't thing you did anything wrong. This is just magic. A bunch of fairy tail crap. But I think I figured it out. It's just like a fairy tail" said Amara as moved in to kiss Rose.

"What are you doing" said a startled Rose/king pulling back slightly.

"I'm bringing you back to life" said Amara as she kissed Rose. After a few minutes Amara broke the kiss. "Wow, I am good" said Amara.

"It's me. It's really me. I'm back" said Rose.

"Yeah sweetie" said Michelle as she knelt down and pulled Rose giving her a hug. Michelle then rubbed Rose's back for comfort. After a while Rose regained her composure. "There's my girl" said Michelle as she kissed Rose's forehead. Michelle then got up and went back into Serena's arms and kissed her.

"We love you Rose" said Serena.

"Are you all right" asked Amara.

"I have know idea" said Rose. "There's more that I want to tell you" said Rose as she looked over at her parents.

Serena walked over and hugged her daughter. "Shh not today. You had a rough day as it is." Serena looked to Amara. "Amara do you think that you could take her home and let her get some rest" said Serena.

"Yeah. Come on Rose I'll make us some tea" said Amara.

"What are you to going to do" asked Lita.

"We are going to spend some time together" said Michelle as she looked at her soul mate.

"Do you think that is a good idea" asked Mina.

"No they should spend time together. Enjoy your time together" said Rose as she was lead to the car. "I love you mom, mama" said Rose.

"We know. We love you too" said Serena and Michelle.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 14. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I had to through that idea/scene from Buffy the vampire slayer because next chapter is going to be very interesting. I don't own Buffy so yeah. There will be more of Rose's past/future pulse a new fighter will arrive. Things are about to get complex. Well that's all I have for now. Don't forget to review. Later, peace. 


	15. Chapter 15

Alright I'm back hehe woot. Alright there will be some action, some interesting turn of events, some parts to Rose's past and of course more drama. Don't forget to review. I still don't own anything. Here is chapter 15. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been about a week since the whole ordeal of Rose temporarily becoming the king. Amara still hadn't asked Rose out yet even though theyare becoming closer as each day passed. They had formed a special bond.Unknown to them at this time that bond would play a major role in things to come. Rose would go off every night looking for something or someone, they returning the next morning distressed or depressed. Serena and Michelle were sitting in a booth at the arcade waiting for ever one else to appear.

"Something bothering you sea queen" said Serena.

"Nothing really. Just thinking" replied Michelle.

"About" inquired Serena as she rested her head on Michelle's shoulder.

"Rose. She goes out ever night and then returns in the morning so sad or depressed. I know she goes out to look for some one but the question is who. To a certain degree she is pushing people away. I can normally read her emotions easily but now they are so complex it's hard to say. She is feeling so many different things at one time. I don't know how she does it. I just wish she would come to use" said Michelle who was very upset that there daughter was some what distant from them.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But come to think of it we haven't made the attempt to get to know her either. Sure we spend some time with her but not a lot consider the time we spend alone together. I think we should make an effort to spend time with her" said Serena as she lifted her head and gently kissed Michelle on the lips.

"Your right" said Michelle as she sighed. Just then Rose walked into the arcade unaccompanied by anyone. "Rose" Michelle called out to her.

Rose looked over at them and smiled. She then walked over and sat next to Serena. "Just the people I was looking for" said Rose.

"Hey were is Amara? You two are always together"saidSerena.

"We were hanging out together but I wanted to spend time with you guys alone so here I am" replied Rose.

"That's nice" said Michelle who was ecstatic that her daughter wanted to be with them.

After a few seconds passed Rose spoke. "Well this is an awkward moment. But any way I guess its time for me to tell you some of my past."

"Only tell us what you feel comfortable telling" said Serena.

"Well I will tell you the general stuff and save the other parts for a more private location like home." said Rose.

"Makes sense sweetie but I am cruise, which one of use had you" asked Michelle who was blushing slightly.

"Haha I knew you would ask that. Maybe I wont tell ya and it can be a surprise for you" said Rose with a grin on her face.

"Nooo. Don't do that I have been dieing to know for like the last, well like since I met you" said Serena.

"I'll give you a hint. The names that I call each of depicts who had me" said Rose.

"What kind of a hint is that" said Serena.

Rose laughed and spoke again. "Alright fine. How about this for a hint. I have a bond with each of you. Both very powerful. However I have a special bond with my birth mother. To her she can sense just about every emotion I am giving off no matter how hard I try to hide it and vise versa. She may not know the reason behind the emotions but she knows they are there. To every one else, but her, it looks like I am cold or shut off maybe mysterious."

After a few minutes of silence Michelle finally broke it. "It's me isn't it." Michelle looked at Rose with hope in her eyes.

Much to Michelle's delight Rose smiled and answered her. "Yeah it is. You are my birth mother" Michelle then lead over Serena and hugged her daughter in close kissing the top of her forehead.

"I have one question and I hope it doesn't come out sounding mean or anything so here it goes. Why not me" asked Serena. Rose stared up at her other mother and then broke out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You are mama. When you and mom were deciding to have a baby you guys discussed who would carry the child. You both wanted to have a child but you were so adamant about not going through the joys of child birth twice" said Rose.

"Twice. Do you have any siblings Rose" asked Michelle.

"No. I am an only child. What I meant by twice was Rini. But any way I grew up this time just like any other child sort of" said Rose.

"What do you mean sort of" asked Serena.

"Well when I was first born apparently I was suppose to die or something like that. Any way most of the time I spent growing up was with you guys. Heheh you two rarely left each others sides. Then when I entered the picture I almost never left your guys side. Most of the time I was in some one's arms or some one was holding my hand or I was sitting in one of your laps. Even during conferences and stuff. On normal days you guys would take me to the park. I was about five when I met Lenne" said Rose with longing in her voice after that last word.

"Seems like you had happy and normal childhood" said Serena.

"Something happened" said Michelle.

"Yeah when I was five" said Rose who looked away from them.

"What happened" asked Serena.

"Nothing" said Rose all to quickly. Just then there communicators went off. There was a yoma attack down town. "I will tell you later. Just not here not now. It would cause a scene" said Rose sadly. They got up and had a quick huge before Serena and Michelle transformed and the three headed to the fight.

Once they arrived on the scene, Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune and Rose saw that the other scouts were in fierce battle with two yoma's well the king was standing by with something that was concealed in the shadows behind them. Behind the consiled shadows was a figure watching them. Rose thought she sensed something but ignored it and headed off to fight. Rose went over pulled out her katana and cut through the yoma like it was nothing.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Rose. Been such a long time since I have seen you" said the king.

"How did you know Rose" asked Mars.

"Because he is the king I killed" said Rose.

"In deed I am. But I am getting a second chance. I have already merged with the king here. But I do believe to day is a special day" said the king in a sicking tone.

The color drained from Rose's face immediately. "Shut up" said Rose as she did not want them to know what happened to her today several years in the future.

"What is so special about to day it's just like any other day" said Uranus.

"You don't want to know trust me. It's nothing that any one should go through or hear" said Rose trembling slightly as she started to remembered. As the memory resurfaced Rose found her self on the ground trembling. "Make it stop. Make it stop" said Rose who was crying. "Please" said Rose in a soft desperate voice.

"What. Did you honestly think that if you just ignore it, that it would go away and pretend that it didn't exist. Not even your parents knew about it. Didn't they. Don't you like the party I threw for you today? I mean I went through all this trouble to hack up a few people just so you could watch yet again. Just like I let you watch your grandparents and uncle die a slow and painful death by Rini right in front of your eyes. Though I have to say after that aroused me, you may have been five but dam you were great in the sack. Not that you had much of a choice since I had you tied up. But all of that asside I was surprised on how long you last through that torture session" said the king in a sickening cruel tone.

The scouts were dead pail some of them had to make there way to a trash can to throw up and Rose was in shock and kept beginning for the memory to go away. Serena and Michelle were at Rose's side whispering soothing words, holding her.Uranus went to the king to attack him. The other Yoma go in the way. "Uranus Space Sward" said yelled Uranus as her attack killed the yoma. She started to head to the king when Rose shot up and went over to him.

"Your right I did try to forget. But the past is just something you have to deal with. But hey I have dealt with more things in my life then more people could experience in thousands of years. There are something that even I don't understand. But one thing I do know is that running away and pretending doesn't work. You have to accept your past. There is no way around that. You see my mama and I share something in common however it is not shared any more. As much of a front that she puts up she still can not except, all of who she is. You see I have finally come to terms with every thing" said Rose as she seemed to have gaind her confinednce and became so much wiser. She walked over to him and punched him. But before her punch landed the king slashed with a hidden knife acrosse her stomach. This went unoticed for a while. The Punch sent him flying about 50 feet back were he met a wall.

"You slut. You will pay for that" said the king as he sent a powerfull blast at Rose.

Rose just blocked the blast and sent it right back at him. The attack hit and it caused him to scream out in pain. (A/N. Quote form legend of dragoon. I don't own it) "Those who flaunt their power disappear when the truly powerful appear" said Rose.

"Rose I am so proud of you. I love you" said Michelle.

"It will be alright. Rose will get through this together" said Serena.

"You alright Rose" said Amara as she gazed at Rose lovingly and longing for her.

"I love you guys too" said Rose. Rose then turned to Serena and walked over and spoke again. (A/N quote form the movie catwomen. Don't own that either) "You have spent a life time caged. By excepting who you are, all of who you are, you can be free. And freedom is power." Serena just let the words sink in as she finally understood what needed to be done and how hard this war was going to be.

Just then the king recovered. "I think that's enough for me today. I'll let him deal with you" said the king as he disappeared. Just then a massive yoma appeared.

"It's energy readings are off the chart. I am trying to pin point a weakness but its going to take me time" said Mercury.

"Don't worry we have all the time in the world" said Jupiter as they got ready to fight once more.

"Nothing can stand in our way" said Saturn as she prepared her long blade.

They were about to attack when a long blade similar to Saturn's cut through the Yoma dusting it. "Well that's one day to do it" said Venus.

"Thank you for you help" said Pluto.

The scouts de-transformed finally looking at the person who was standing right in front of them. The women in front of them was about the age of 17. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes. She had boots that went to a little below her knees. She wore a short black mini skirt. Around her waist she wore a blue belt that just hung around her with no real purpose. Her top was a blue v-cut tank that stopped at her belly button; it had ruffles down the middle and off to one side was a big frill. Around her arms were blue half gloves that left some fabric flow down; they covered her for arm but not her hands. Around her neckhung the Zanarkand crest.

Rose just stared in shock unable to move. She couldn't feel anything not even the pain coming from the deep wound she received from the king. She and the girl just stared into each others eyes.

"Well this is the first time I have seen Rose completely speechless" said Michelle in a teasing manor.

"Who wouldn't be that girl is hot" said Mina as the rest nodded in agree as Amara just looked jealous as Rose and the women continued to star at each other.

"Rose you there, not funny an more" said Rei.

"You can't be here. It's a dream. No a trick. Your not real" sutured Rose. The girl just walked over to Rose.

"You guys know each other" said Mina.

"Well of course they do. Rose does go out and does other things when were at school" said Hotaru.

"Your not real, you can't be here its impossible" said Rose who was crying.

"Shhh. I don't know how but tell me, what do you feel" said the women as she took Rose's hand and lifted to her heart. Rose stared at her in shock well Amara was making plains to knock out the women who was moving in on her territory. Smiling slightly the women spoke again. "I see you need more proof. Close your eyes" she commanded. Rose then closed her eyes. The women then pressed her lips against Rose's. The kiss was full of passion and love, and longing. After about a minute the kiss was broken and Rose fell to the ground.

"You are supposed to be dead. I saw you die. He killed you right in front of me, right after he killed my parents" said Rose crying every one just stared at her in shock. " After thatI just shut down. But your relay here.Youralive" said Rose before she said the one word that would temporarily shatter Amara's heart into a million pieces and send the rest into shock "…Lenne"

* * *

Alright Chapter 15 done. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter more of Rose's past and an insight of what is yet to come. Hehe time for you to review. Tell ya what if I get 10 reviews I'll up date by Friday. If not you'll have to wait a while. I just want to make sure people are actually reading cause it doesn't seem like it. Any way review. Later peace. 


	16. Chapter 16

Still don't own anything. Most likely will involve some drama, some adventure, and some mystic stuff. Hehe. Mentions of the legend of dragoon in here. The main thing that comes form the legend of dragoon that I am using is Michael, Charle, Caron, Urala, and Rose's dragoon spirt. Minor refrences to buffy like lines and the emulate mentioned. I don't own of that. Anyway this chapter will deal with Rose. Well here is chapter 16. This chapter is importantenjoy.

* * *

"Lenne" said Rose softly as she clutched her stomach and stood up. This went unknown to everyone for the moment. 

"So that's Lenne" said Rei.

"You know all things a side she is hot" said Mina. Trista then playfully swatted her before agreeing. The rest of the scouts nodded in agreement.

"It's like something out of a fairy tail. To long lost lovers meet once again" said Serena as she drew Michelle into her arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

Amara was numb. She felt something in the pit of her stomach and it hurt like hell. Everyone thought she was distraught over Lenne being there. No one really knew what to say. Just because Lenne was here Amara was not going to give up on the girl that she had fallen so madly in love with. Rose smiled at Lenne who smiled in return. Lenne noticed that the color in Rose's face was quickly becoming white. "Rose-chan, are you hurt" said Lenne in a soft voice that only Rose heard. Lenne looked very worried.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch" said Rose in her tough domineer. Rose could no longer stand and fell once again to the ground.

"Show me" said Lenne.

"I told you I'm fine" said Rose little agitated.

"Fine my ass. You can't even stand" said Lenne a little too loudly causing the rest of the group to stare at her.

"I wouldn't worry Lenne. Rose is one of the toughest fighters here" said Lita.

"Yeah a little too tough" said Lenne as she glared at her lover. Rose then winced in pain as she realized just how bad the wound was. She pulled her hand away and saw how much blood was lost just by looking at the amount on her hand. She put her hand back on her stomach in an attempt to stop some of the bleeding. Rose then fell onto her back. Lenne quickly saw what was happening. "Shit, oh shit. Rose-chan stay with me" said Lenne as she was quickly at her side.

It then dawned to the rest of them what must have happened to Rose. Michelle and Serena were right at her side and Amara had lifted her head on to her lap. Rose looked up at Amara with love in her eyes. She looked around at everyone else and stopped at Lenne. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I love you" said Rose. Lenne leaned forward to and silenced Rose by kissing her lightly on the lips. Then everything went black for Rose.

Rose woke up sometime later. She stood up to get a better look at her surroundings. She wasn't any were that she recognized. She was in the middle of a dessert and night was coming. "Mom, mamma, Lenne, Amara. Guys any one here" called out Rose. No reply came. Rose began to walk around for a bit. Eventually she came to a place that looked like old ruins of some kind. At the base of the old ruins was as a pod of some kind. Rose walked over and stepped on it.

Soon she was transported to a new place. When she arrived she heard running water and saw a lot of greenery and many of the pod like things that she had step on earlier. "Hello welcome to Ulara the Spring Beneath Town. Oh its you it's been such a long time Rose" said the women.

"Huh who are you" said Rose.

"You don't remember do you. That's alright. Caron's the name. Here I'll take you to Charle Frahma. She can explain everything to you" said Caron.

"Alright" said Rose. They then proceeded to Charle's house. It was an extravagant home that had many beautiful flowers out side.

They entered the home and were greeted by Charle Frahma. "Rosie, honey its good to see you again" said Charle.

"Umm ok" said Rose slightly confused.

"She doesn't exactly remember us" said Caron.

"Oh, what a shame. No worries then" said Charle. She then walked over to Rose and healed the wound on her stomach then she put her hands on over Rose's ears.

"Hey what the Hell are you doing" said Rose a little freaked out.

"Don't worry everything will make sense shortly" said Charle Frahma. Rose and Charle were then surrounded by a white aura. Rose just stared off into space as if Charle was not there at all. After while the aura died down and Rose came out of her trans-like state. She looked around at her surroundings. "There that should be better" said Charle.

"Yeah it is thanks. It's good to see you guys again now that I have all of my memories back and there is no more gapping wholes. But why am I back? Shouldn't I be dead" said Rose.

"You were given a second chance but some moron screwed it up. Rosie you're the only one that can fight and set things right. That will give you the future that youyou're your parents disserve. I know you know what is going on and that this place is nothing more then an illusion" said Charle.

"True. But how do I help them. I know that the Rose of my past life still exists with in me. We are one in the same. I want to help my mom and mamma. I want to save my friends, Lenne, Amara and everyone else. I don't want them to die. For once in my life I want to have my parents and grow up with love. I have my dragoon spirit, the only one left. I know that might not be enough" said Rose.

"I know and you just have to listen to me now. Rose you spent most of your lives with out love. But listen to me. You were born with the element of darkness with you" said Charle.

"I know that but just because I am dark does not mean that I am evil. I refuse to let my friends death's be in vain. They fought to save and free us, humans, we fought against fate. I'll be dammed if I turn my back against them. That would be an insult to there memory" said Rose.

"Rosie for thousands of years you have protected this world. You have even been called a monster. I froze time for you so that you could stop the God of Destruction. Once every 108 years, I had you kill of the infant that was possessed known as the moon child and the people of the village it belonged to. By doing this you stopped the God and saved thousands until the next 108 yeas past and the cycle continued. Rose death is not only your art but it is your gift" said Charle.

"Death is my gift" said Rose shocked and horrified. "I don't want to be a murder. I don't want to be a killer. I disserve to die"

"Rosie, death is your gift. Think about your past and present sitituation. They are expecting you to kill Rini. Except and emprise your gift" said Charle

"I guess it's too late" said Rose as she smiled sadly.

"If only you knew" said Caron barely audible that no one heard her.

"I guess this is where we say good bye" said Rose as the world around her began to fade.

"Yeah it is Rose" said Caron.

"It was good to see you guys again. I won't let you down who ever stands in my way I will kill them" said Rose.

"Oh and Rosie, one last thing" said Charle.

"Yes" said Rose as the world around them faded. All that could be heard was Charle's voice.

"The other cities of the ancient Enddiness may be dead but there is in ancient amulet long forgotten. Give it to your champion. They will know who they are and what they have to do. The power of the amulet is ancient. What it does has been long forgotten. Use that in the up coming battle" said Charle.

"Were do I find it" said Rose.

"Head to Zenebatos. It's the only one left. Use Michele to get there. He has a bag full of our kind of potions. He is masked as a human. I have taught him how to change and how to speak. On the final battle I sense something will happen. A bond has formed with you and one of the scouts. It is different from the one with your birth mother. Their blood will start it. And the only way to end it is for their blood to stop flowing. Also you know how to call a-pone the black monster. Don't be afraid to use it in battle. Remember death is your gift. Don't be afraid of it" said Charle as her voice faded away.

Suddenly Rose woke up. She was sitting in a hospital room with the lights off. No one was in her room but she could hear her family and friends out side.

"God, I hope she will be ok" said Michelle as she kissed Serena's forhead.

"Don't worry sea queen she will be alright I know it" said Serena who's head was resting on Michelle's shoulder. Serena then leaned up and gave her girlfriend a passionate kiss.

"Rose is fighter. No way that some jerk would kill my niece" said Sammy.

"He's got a point. Rose isn't one to quite" said Amara as she remembered some of the times she spent with Rose. She and Rose had something special. Anything that one of them felt the other felt it to. It was like they had the same blood running through them because felt the others pain physically and emotionally. With one look or nod they understood what the other was thinking. Right now she was feeling something emotional from Rose.

"I'm going to find this punk and make him pay for what he did to my granddaughter. She has been out for a day" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Trust me. Rose-chan will be fine. She has been in worse positions then this" said Lenne as she looked at Michelle and Serena who were horrified. "Sorry" said Lenne meekly.

"Hello I am the doctor taking care of Rose Tsukino. The women next to me is the nurse that does checks on her" said the doctor. Everyone except the nurse was so fixated on what the doctor was saying that they did not notice that some one had walked out of Rose's room and headed down the hall.

"Rose Tsukino were do you think you going" screeched the nurse.

Everyone's head then snapped to Rose. Rose smiled and simply said "I don't care for hospitals very much. Too many bad experiences."

"That may be but you have a deep cut on you stomach and the more you move the longer its going to take for that wound to heal" said the doctor.

Rose turned around and lifted her shirt above her stomach and asked "What wound?"

"That is scientifically impossible" said the doctor.

"Since I don't seem to have a wound can I check out now?" asked Rose.

"Yeah sure" said the nurse who was flabbergasted at the lack of wound.

Serena and Michelle got up and hugged there daughter. "Thank God you're ok" mumbled Serena.

"You had us worried" said Michelle.

"Hey how about we do something fun now since I can leave this place" said Rose.

"How about we get food I am starved" said Lita.

"Sounds good to me. If we cut threw the park across the street I know of a good place" said Rose with a smile.

They all left the hospital and headed through the park. Serena and Michelle were off in there own little world in which they became very cuddly. The rest of the scouts were with the respective girlfriends well Amara and Lenne quietly fought over Rose. They walked in relative silence when Michelle broke it. "Rose can I ask you something?"

"Sure mom" said Rose as the group stop for a second in front of a bench. Lita and Mina thinking that this could take a while sat on a bench that was next to the path they were on.

"What is Lenne to you" asked Michelle.

"Lenne was my girlfriend" said Rose.

"Yeah see the thing about that. I wanted to talk to you about that Rose. I want us to be together again now that I am well alive again" said Lenne who took Rose's hand and then kissed her passionately.

"Well looks like you guys are back together now" said Rei causing Rose and Lenne to blush.

"What do you mean was" said Amara with hope in her eyes.

"Well we there was a certain awkward discussion right over there on that bench" said Rose as she pointed to the bench Lita and Mina were on. "Followed by some unexpected and amazing break up sex." This caused the group to blush and Lita and Mina to jump off the bench.

The group continued to walk. "Rose-chan do you have any shame what's so ever" said Lenne with a goofy grin on her face as she kissed her once more.

"Well it could be worse" said Rose as she hinted to something in there past.

Lenne looked at her before catching on. She then broke out laughing as they entered the diner and got a booth to fit everyone if plus a few chairs. "What happened" asked Rei.

"Maybe I don't want to know" said Trista.

"I do it sounds like a good story" said Sammy.

"Alright see what happened was we broke into gym at Juban high. Naturally we were both drunk off are asses" said Lenne.

"So we started getting it on right. Then the principle walks in on use with all of the freshman and their parents. I guess it was parent night or orientation or something" said Rose. This caused the group to break out laughing. Even Rose's grandparents were laughing.

"The principle was a guy right and he just stood there watching us go at it. The parents were like totally freaking and the non gay guys and the gay girls were watching us. It took us about 20 minutes before we realized what was going on and that parents were yelling at the principle to do something" said Lenne. The group cracked up again.

"Hey scratch the surface of any guy and you'll find horny cheerleaders and naughty nurses. Besides if a guy didn't have some kind of porn I would me disturbed" said Rose.

During there meal Hotaru spotted some instruments and stuff. "Hey look this place has instruments and stuff" said Hotaru.

"That's because you can go up there and play them. They pass around a tip jar and people will but in what they feel the music is worth" said Rose.

"Hey Rose-chan" said Lenne who looked at Rose. Rose just nodded and they got up and headed over there.

"What do you think are going to play" wondered Mrs. Tsukino.

"Rose has a really good voice and can play the guitar" said Serena who smiled at the thought that she must have taught her daughter how to play.

"Yeah but Lenne, I don't know anything about" said Michelle as she leaned against Serena and gave her a peek on the lips. Serena just drew Michelle closer to here and kissed the top of her forehead.

Rose and Lenne were finally ready to start. (A/N I don't own this song. Aly and AJ do. It's called no one)

Rose started: _I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

Lenne joined in and together they sang:  
_And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..  
_Rose stopped singing and Lenne continued:  
_You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feel like a guitar left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?_

Rose then joined in:  
_And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.. _

Your life lays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to release it all  
You wonder what's it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and turn the curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

When you're moving through the crowd...

They finished there song and headed back to the table and everyone's meal was done. "Wow guys that was really good" said Trista.

"Thanks" said Rose as Lenne just smiled. Lenne looked at Rose, who then kissed her on the lips.

The Tsukino's picked up the bill. "We are going to head back. Will see you for dinner. Rose take it easy" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Alright mom, bye" said Serena. The Tsukino's then left.

"Alright Rose care to tell me how that wound healed" said Ami.

"I knew you would ask that. Charle Framha did it" said Rose.

"Who" said Mina.

"It was the name of a women in an ancient legend" said Trista.

"What legend" asked Lita.

"It was about some random war. I don't really know but it's not real because I can't see it when I am at the time gate" said Trista.

"Oh. Then I think, Rose, that you may have been seeing things. Hey I would to if I was out for as long as you were" said Mina.

"What did Charle say" asked Lenne as Rose got up who was angry at them. Lenne grabbed her one of her hands to calm her down while Amara grabbed the other.

"To head to Zenebatos. That there was an ancient emulate there that my champion was suppose to ware. Only they would know that they were supposed to ware it. It's powerful but what it does has been long forgotten. She also said that there was an upcoming battle in which the emulate would be used. Also she warned about the final battle that something would happen. I have a bond with some one. It's different then the one I have with my mom. Anyway who ever I share this bond with, their blood will start it. And the only way to end it is for their blood to stop flowing. The one thing she said though was that death was my gift" said Rose.

"Makes sense you have killed a lot of people in both lives and until the war is over I don't think you'll catch a break any time soon" said Lenne.

"Don't tell me you actually think that Charle is real" said Trista.

"I believe Rose" said Amara who gazed lovingly at her.

"I don't know what to think. Trista is the guardian of time but Rose is my daughter and hasn't showed any reason not to be trusted" said Serena.

"Shut your mouth Trista" said Rose bitterly.

"Rose come on be rational" said Michelle as she tried to calm down her daughter.

"You need to work off some of this energy mistress" said a Boy as he walked over to the group. It dawned on Rose who that was. Rose then smiled at the boy. "Let's go" said the boy as he used his powers to transport them to the mountains.

"Who are you and how did you do that" said Lita.

"His name is Michael. He is my vassal dragon. I used him a lot in my past life. He is a good friend of mine don't worry he wont hurt you" said Rose.

"Rose I think the king might have done something to you maybe you should go back to the hospital" said Ami skeptically.

"Are you ready" said Michael as he turned into his dragon form. The group stared in shock at him.

Rose unsheathed her rapier and turned her self into the dragoon of darkness once again. "I thought I should stretch my wings. It's been a while since I did this. Trista. The dragon campaigns really did exist. You can not see them because that part of history was blocked off by the winglies, who sealed it off. They sealed that part of time because they did not want people interfering with the past nor did they want any one to see it" said Rose as she flew at Michael.

There fight was intense. Rose was throwing everything she could at him. Her magic and dragoon additions were used to the fullest. Michael sent off a few dark cannons. After about an hour Rose finally landed on the ground and de-transformed. Michael gave the sack that Charle had mentioned to Rose. Rose rummaged through it and took out a healing potion and sat down on Michael.

"That was insane" said Mina.

"Rose I am sorry. But I think there might be more to your gift then your past life. I think your gift has to do with killing Rini" said Trista quietly.

"Don't worry about it. If I wasn't for my past life I would have believed you as well" said Rose.

"Rose we are sorry" said Serena and Michelle.

"It's alright" said Rose as she laid back on Michael.

"Rose how do you know all of that?" asked Hotaru.

"To make the long story short. My past self grew up during the original dragon campaign. After that I was know as the black monster. Spent a 11,000 years preventing the God of destruction from being born. 11,000 years later I helped with the second dragon campaign. I died then. So then I was given a second chance to grow up with love which I had been deprived of in my previous life. And you know the rest" said Rose.

"We love you Rose" said Serena and Michelle as they hugged and kissed her.

"I love you Rose-chan" said Lenne as she kissed her on the lips.

Amara stayed to the back and quietly said "I love you Rose."

Rose felt something in her heart and turned around and looked at Amara. With love in her eyes, Rose smiled and nodded in understanding. "Any way I am heading out to Zenebatos tomorrow" said Rose.

"Oh no you don't. Not alone your not" said Serena who did not want her daughter to get hurt once again especially after that fight.

"I don't want you getting hurt again" said Michelle who was concerned for her daughter's safety.

"Don't worry I'll have Michael with me. Besides an ancient seal has been put on it. The only people who can get in is any one with me. How about this, Amara and I will go tomorrow. You guys stay here and Lenne will stay here incase anything happens when we are gone" said Rose.

"Right sounds good" said Michelle who was realived that some one was going with her daughter even if it wasn't her.

"In the mean time let's get some sleep to prepare for tomorrow. I am beat" said Rose who was dead tired after that training session.

"I can't wait to see this ancient city" said Amara.

"Lenne you can stay with me" said Trista.

"Alright thanks" said Lenne.

"Shouldn't you be worried Mina" said Lita.

"Nah, Trista is my girl and Lenne is Rose's. Besides I know that they are both loyal to whom they are with" said Mina.

"Got that right" said Trist who then kissed Mina.

"Come on Michael. Think you can fly us back" said Rose. Michael nodded as the rest of the scouts got on and they took off. Amara was the first to get on and sat behind Rose and wrapped her arms around Rose. Lenne just looked from Rose to Amara back to Rose. Lenne then smiled and said "Let's go home." Lenne then kissed Rose on the lips, who then fell asleep in Amara's arms.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 16. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Sorry this was so Rose centered biased but it is an important chapter and has a lot to do with things to come. Don't worry. There will be a lot more Serena and Michelle in the next chapter. That's all for now. Don't forget to leave a nice long review. Later peace 


	17. Chapter 17

Alright chapter 17. Still don't own anything This chapter might come off as confusing however it sets the stage for the next 2 chapters. Time for some action. Unlike last chapter there will be more Serena/Michelle action in this chapter. Minor references to stuff form buffy the vampire slayer. Reference to legend of dragoon in story conversation. Nothing to do with actual plot of fic. I don't own that either. Anyway here is chapter 17 enjoy.

* * *

It was early the next morning when the scouts, Rose and Lenne met at the edge of town. Michael had arrived to take Amara and Rose to Zenebatos. "Uranus Crystal Power make up" yelled Amara as she transformed.

Rose and Sailor Uranus were facing the rest of the scouts. "Well will see you guys when we get back" said Rose.

"Be careful sweetie" said Michelle as she hugged her daughter.

"Hurry back" said Serena as she joined her future family in the hug feast.

"I will. Besides Amara will be with me. Anyway will be back before you know it" said Rose. Serena and Michelle let go of Rose.

Lenne then came and kissed Rose passionately on the lips before whispering to Rose. "I love you. Be careful Rose-chan. If something were to happen to you I would have to kick your ass next time I saw you."

"I know. I love you too. Don't worry will be fine" said Rose with a half smile.

Lenne then turned to Amara "Take care of her alright" said Lenne.

"Don't worry I will protect Rose even if it costs me my life" said Uranus.

"Which it won't. I won't let anything happen to you because I lo" said Rose before she stop her self. Luckily no one heard the last part except for Lenne who just smiled.

"Mistress Rose shall we go" said Michael.

"Yeah. You ready" asked Rose.

"You bet. I can't wait. I'm really excited" said Amara.

"If you could bring back anything that might help me to get a better understanding of that age, it would be nice" said Ami. Lita just laughed and kissed her girlfriend quickly in order to get her to stop talking about something related to science.

Rose and Uranus hopped on Michaels back. They then took off to Zenebatos. The rest of the scouts saw them off before heading back to town. The group then split deciding that it would be best to do couple stuff and then meet for dinner once Rose and Amara head come back. Lenne wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep so she headed back to Trista's apartment.

"Rini. I have a plain to get ride of them once and for all" said The king.

"Really. I have one as well. You first daddy" said Rini.

"Well every time we send a yoma they dust it. So what we are going to do is us Beryl's negavers and have an Army of them waiting. We will be in the back ready to fight if they ever make it to us. Even if they did they would have used up most of there energy fighting off the legions of yoma" said The King.

"Great idea daddy. However I was looking at some of Beryl's books. Apparently there is this dimension in which she originally came from. If we open the dimension here we could easily take over. When the dimension opens on this side all hell is released into this world. I am talking about dragons and yoma's more powerful then you can imagine" said Rini.

"But how would you open the dimension. We would need some kind of key" said the King.

"The key is easy. The key is a scout that has a bond with the princess of both Neptune and the Moon, i.e. Rose. Their blood starts and stops it. So what we do is we have key start it. Then we heal her enough so that the portal is open. We then tell the rest of the world that we will close it if they surrender to us. Then we through the key into the portal between the dimensions and thus closing it. It would also mean one less scout on our part" said Rini.

"I have it" said the King.

"Have what?" wondered Rini.

"Here is what we are going to do. You will give them a message that would through them off a bit. First it starts like this" said the King as he shot something at Rini.

Serena and Michelle decided to go to the aquarium. After walking for a while they finally made it there. "It's been such a long time since we were here moonbeam" said Michelle as she grabbed Serena's hand and intertwined there fingers.

"It has. I love you" said Serena.

"I love you too. I like the water. It helps me think" said Michelle.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Serena.

"Rose really" replied Michelle.

"Me too. We know that she will always be born to us but still I can't help but worry. At the same time I feel relieved because the sooner the King and Rini are killed the sooner time is altered yet again and the happier childhood Rose will have" said Serena.

"Yeah I know what you mean. We have to take her here and to the pool and beach when she is born" said Michelle excitedly.

"Yeah. But most importantly will make sure she gets the childhood that she was denied" said Serena who then kissed Michelle.

"Poor Rose. She is very confused right now. She doesn't no who to love. Other then that I can't read her" said Michelle.

"Any way seaqueen. When this is all over lets go to beach. It could be fun" said Serena.

"Sounds like a plain" said Michelle as she drew Serena into her arms.

"Sea queen, I think we should try out in the schools talent show" said Serena.

"Were did that come from moonbeam. Besides I think people would get angry if I entered. But hey you should enter. You would win" said Michelle.

"You think so?" asked Serena.

"Think, I know so. I love you moonbeam" said Michelle as she gave Serena a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too seaqueen" said Serena. Just then a Yoma appeared causing the rest of the guest to run away scared. "Michelle you ready" said Serena.

"Of coarse moonbeam. Neptune Crystal Power Make up" said Michelle as she transformed.

"Moon Eternal Make Up" yelled Serena as she became Sailor Moon.

"Neptune Deep Submerge" yelled Neptune.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy kiss" yelled Sailor moon. "That was too easy" said Moon.

"Yeah, but why would the king and Rini send one weak yoma here for no reason at all" said Neptune.

"So we could get you too alone. And it's not Rini any more" said the figure that apperead before them.

"Who are you" said Neptune as she got ready to attack.

"Neptune, remember when I told you that Rini worked for the nega moon and she became Wicked Lady" said Moon as she to got ready to fight.

"Yes" said Neptune.

"Well that is" said Moon before she got cut off by the figure.

"I am Wicked Lady. The way I see it is if the child of you to dike's can be this powerfull when aged then I must be like that too. So daddy aged me and I can honestly say I have never felt this powerful. Relax I am not here to kill you this time. Just a little warning" smirked Wicked Lady.

"Yeah and what is that" said Moon.

"Pass this on to your little friends. Once we find the Key. We can unleash the depths of hell onto this world. The one who is bonded with the princess is the key. The keys blood starts it and ends it. But before that, Beryl's negavers. From beneath you it devours" said Wicked Lady as she disappeared.

"We better tell the rest of the scouts" said Serena as she de-transformed.

"Your right. Let's go. We are going to be late as it is" said Michelle.

"So this is Zenebatos" said Uranus.

"Yup. This is were the winglies made there laws to rule over all of the other specie's. But that was a long time ago. Personally I would take Zenebatos over Mayfil any day" said Rose.

"Mayfil?" asked Amara as the got of Michael..

"This is as far as I can take you. Rose Summon me in battle if you need to. I will wait here for you to return" said Michael as he interrupted their conversation.

"Alright thanks Michael" said Rose as she and Amara started to head to the heart of Zenebatos.

"So you were saying about mayfile" said Uranus.

"Since when do you care about my past life" smirked Rose knowingly.

"I have always cared about you because I lov" said Uranus but quickly caught herself before she finished the last syllable. "It will kill some time" said Uranus as she quickly recovered.

Rose looked at Uranus and smiled lovingly at her. "Any way Mayfil was once known as the death city. In ancient times there were Five major wingly cities. All of which were up in the sky at one point" said Rose.

"You mean like floating cities" said Uranus stunned.

"Yeah they were floating until we shot them done. There was the Magic city of Aglis. Their magic was studied and conducted. The birth city; Crystal Palace. There winglies would be jugged to see the amount of magical power they had. Those that were strong were allowed to live. Those who weren't would be sent to Mayfil the death city. There They would die. Mayfil was like a hell place that people could get caught in if they were not ready to die or had some reason for staying behind. If you want I can get Michael to take you there. (I don't own final fantasy x but I am using the fare plane) It is sorta like the fareplane but the fairplane lets you see who is dead. You can tell if some one is dead because when you think of them they should appear there. It really is a collection of memories of the dead. Any way the forbidden land held the wingly capital were Melbu Frama ruled. And of course you know about Zenebatos being the law city" said Rose.

"Interesting. But how is it that we can get to the heart of Zenebatos with out getting arrested or something" asked Amara.

"Easy in the second dragon campaign we changed it so that we could get to the heart. We need to get to the moon signet at that time. But that is another story since we are here" said Rose. Rose then walked to the direct center were the signet of Zenebatos was.

"Hey was there a moon signet in Zenebatos?" asked Uranus.

"Yeah" said Rose chuclking slightly.

"What is it" asked Uranus who walked over and bent down to were Rose was.

Rose moved some pieces of what looked like broken class. "This piece are the remainder of the signet. This signet was placed on the ground" Rose then stuck her had in a hole. "I just didn't think that the amulet would be under it" said Rose as she pulled out the amulet and pocketed it.

"Hey lets get out of here before some one show up" suggested Uranus.

"Too late" said Rose as she and Uranus got read to fight.

"You will not be taking that. I am Vector" said Vector. (Boss form the legend of dragoon because I can't think of a good name right now. Yeah don't own that game either)

"We need this amulet or the future of this world will be like hell" said Uranus.

"Looks like the only way to get threw, is to fight him. You ready" smirked Rose.

"You bet" said Uranus. "Uranus World Shacking" shouted Uranus.

Rose unsheathed her katana and charged at Vector. She slashed left and right and finally cut him deeply on the face. Vector retaliated by stabbing Rose in the shoulder. This caused blood to come seeping out. Uranus then brought out her sword and used her space sword. Rose and Uranus were moving in perfect harmony. Sort of like they had done it all of there lives. Vector managed to wound Uranus on her left palm of her had and blood was seeping through. They jumped up and in with one final swipe each they killed Vector.

"Well that could have been worse" said Rose.

"Got that right" replied Amara as she took off her glove to look at the wound that was inflicted a-pone her.

"Ouch nasty" said Rose as blood seeped out of it.

"Yeah well your wound isn't much better" pointed out Uranus.

"Try and you know what hurts worse" said Rose.

"No what" replied Uranus.

"I can feel your wound as well" said Rose.

"Yeah me too" replied Uranus.

"You do know that we have a bond right" said Rose.

"Yeah but I wasn't sure if you felt it either. I can feel you emotionally and phsychil when you get hurt" said Uranus.

"I know. It works in reveres too. Felt ever since I first aged this way." Rose then pulled off her glove. With her bare hand she reached up and touched her wound. Her blood was now on her hand and she touched Amara's wounded hand. "Your blood is just like mine. This is our bond" said Rose lovingly. As there blood hit they saw into Beryl's half dimension world were the King and Wicked lady were preparing. After which there wounds healed up and all that was left was the blood that had already came out.

"Rose I" said Uranus.

"I know but right now we need to get out of here. By the way we probably shouldn't mention this to my parents" said Rose as she gestured towards there wounds.

"Good ideas" said Uranus. They then left and head back to Michael. Michael was waiting and was ready to take them back. On there way home they Rose called Lenne and told them to meat them at the crown.

"Hey guys what's up" said Lenne as she was the last of the ones that stayed behind to enter the crown.

"Not to much but now that you are here we can tell you what happened today" said Serena in a serious tone.

"Alright" said Lenne. Serena and Michelle then proceeded to explain the fight and the encounter with wicked lady.

"From Beneath you it devours. What do you think that means" said Rei.

"Serena with the first fight from Beryl were was her lair" asked Ami.

"Oh right over there. It lead to this like under ground half dimension" replied Serena as she and Michelle cuddled closer.

"Alright so we know the where" said Hotaru who rapped her arm around her girlfriend.

"As for the bond. It has to be Michelle. I mean you are with the princess" said Mina. Serena looked horrified and drew Michelle in close to her not wanting anything to get to her.

"Alright we know the were, the who, the why, but we don't know what is down there" said Lita.

"Yoma's. Thousands of them" said Rose as she and Amara entered the crown.

"Rose your back" said Michelle with relief in her voice.

"How long have you been standing there" asked Serena.

"Not long just the last sentence that Lita said" said Rose. The rest of the scout's proceeded to fill in Amara and Rose of what was going on.

"Rose did you get the amulet" asked Mina.

"Yeah I did" said Rose as she pulled it out of her pocket. The amulet was on a long golden chain. At the bottom was a sun. The heart of the sun was a massive gem.

"Only question left is who gets it" said Trista.

"We don't even know what that thing does" said Ami.

"Give it here" said Lenne as she grabbed it out of Rose's hand. "Rose-chan I am your champion. For some reason it feels right when I hold it. I don't know what it does but it will help this world" said Lenne.

Rose smiled at Lenne, who then leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss. Serena just stared at her daughter when something caught her eye. "Rose your bleeding. What happened up there" said Serena as Michelle was worried about her daughter yet relieved that it was not a serious injury.

Rose and Amara then explained what had happened during there trip. "Your wrong about the bond" said Amara.

"To answer your question Ami on how we know that yoma's are down there. Amara is the key. She and I have a bond and when our blood hit that's how we saw what was going on" said Rose.

"So the only question is what do we do now" said Michelle.

"Easy we go down there before they come up here" said Lenne.

"Right we should go down there in a few days" said Serena as she held on to Michelle for dear life.

"But there is one thing that I have learned when I was up there" said Rose who was looking at her parents.

"What is that sweetie" asked Michelle.

"I am not suppose to kill Rini. Every thing was an overture to that. But I am not the one who will kill her. I do not know who will deliver the final blow but I know that I won't be fighting against" said Rose.

"How do you know" said Rei.

"Just a feeling. I know that's why I was brought here and for a while I thought that I was suppose to do it. But now it just doesn't add up. And I know now why" said Rose.

"Why is that Rose-chan"

"Because I am not the one fighting to change my destiny" replied Rose.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 17. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. This was an important chapter because that and chapter 16 has to deal with the next to chapters. The next chapter will have more Serena and Michelle fluff with some kick ass action against the king in the epic battle beneath the rest of the world. Alright that's all for now. Leave a nice long review. If I get 5 by Friday then I will update that Friday night. Anyway till next time later peace. 


	18. Chapter 18

Alright chapter 18. Still don't own anything This chapter might come off as confusing however it sets the stage for the next 2 chapters. Time for some action. Unlike last chapter there will be more Serena/Michelle action in this chapter. References to stuff form buffy the vampire slayer. Reference to legend of dragoon in story conversation. Nothing to do with actual plot of fic. I don't own that either. Thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy chapter 18.

* * *

"Then who is" asked Hotaru. 

"They are" said Rose.

"Your right sweetie" said Michelle.

"It all makes perfect sense. We came back to change it and we did. Then Rose came and we were told that she was going to do it. But Rose isn't fighting for a new destiny she is fighting for a different future since her's hasn't happened yet. Well Michelle and I are fighting for what we believe our destiny to be or what we want it to be, with each other. And the only way to have both is for me to kill Rini. Rini is what created Rose's horrible future but was from myso calleddestiny. Since she is my daughter and so is Rose; the only way for Rose to have the life that she disserves is for me to wipe out my other destiny since on one is meant to have two destinies" said Serena.

"Hey whats this key do any way" said Mina as Trista wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Let me ask you this. How do you think Beryl got here?" asked Rose.

Every one then turned to Trista. "I don't really know. One day she just showed up" replied Trista.

"Beryl wasn't from this world. She crossed over to it using a key. Beryl came from a like hell type demission. Now once she was here she was stuck here. In order for her to get back she needs to open up a portal. Are you with me so far" said Rose.

"Yeah I think so" said Rei as she rested her head on Hotaru's shoulder.

"This is were the key comes into play, right" asked Ami.

"Yeah. In order to open the portal she needs the key. However your mother Queen Serenity hid the key. Well shehid it and made it impossible to be able to find. The key would then was now designed so that a scout who bonded with the moon princess, who was head a generation. Meaning that there were two, one of which was the descendent of the other, would create the bond and forming the key in the soldier. It was done this way so that no two moon princess could be fully active at the same time. Queen serenity did not know what kind or effect this bond would have but the soldier's blood would start the portal. The portal would stay open long enough for Beryl to jump through. In the mean time her hell dimension is will be able to cross over here. Meaning dragons, and other ungodly creatures. Yoma's galore. Now to close the portal the soldiers blood would have to stop it" said Lenne.

"So couldn't Amara just bleed over it and then close it before hell came over here" said Lita.

"Doesn't work like that. In order for the dimension to close the keys blood would have to stop flowing" said Rose.

"Wait you Armara would die" said Serena.

"Yes" said Lenne simply.

"Why does it have to be blood?" said Rei.

"Because it always has to be blood. Blood is life and until it stops flowing you live" said Rose.

"Look it's real simple would don't let them catch Amara" said Lenne.

"Alright here is the plain. On Friday we go down there and end this once and for all. Before the army comes up here and takes Amara. This will either end it or cripple them really badly" said Serena.

"Sound's good. We need the time to train. Thursday should be fun seeing as that we may never come out" said Rei.

"In the meantime can we go home. I just want to sleep yo" said Rose who was tired from their trip.

"Alright we shall meet you guys were we were this morning" said Lenne.

They then got up and left to go back to their respective houses. The next morning after breakfast at there homes they headed back to the spot were they were yesterday. They would pair up and fight each other. However Rose and Lenne went off into there own spot. This countinued for the next two days.

It was now wensday and they were going down to Beryls half dimension in to days. Serena and Michelle were sparing when Michelle stop for a moment. "Sea queen you alright?" asked Serena worriedly.

"Yeah I am fine. I just want to know were Lenne and Rose have been going" said Michelle.

"Do you want to go look for them" asked Serena.

"Yeah. Moonbeam if they do succeed in getting Amara and opening the portail what are we going to do" said Michelle.

"I don't know. But I can't kill her. I won't kill Amara. But lets not think about that because we will stop them,I will kill Rini" said Serena as Michelle pulled her into her arms.

"Together for ever" whispered Michelle. Serena smiled and captured her loves lips with her own. "Lets go find Rose and Lenne" said Michelle. Serena and Michelle then headed off hand in hand.

"Were are you guys going" said Amara.

"To find Lenne and Rose" replied Serena.

The rest of the scouts followed. They walked for about half an hour before finding them in a clearing heading by some trees and bushes. Rose and Lenne were in such a heated fight that they didn't even realize that they were being watched by the other scouts. "Wow those guys are in a league of there own" said Lita.

"You said it. I can hardly keep up with them" replied Mina.

"Good thing they are on our side" said Hotaru.

"That's for sure" said Ami.

They sat there watching Rose and Lenne fight for what seemed like hours. After awhile Rose had got the best of Lenne and their fight was over. They then realized that they were being watched. "Been there long?" asked Lenne.

"You could say that" said Trista.

"When this is all over Rose you have to teach me some of your movies" said Amara who looked into Rose's eyes with love.

"Alright" replied Rose. Lenne looked back and forth between them. She then shook her head and smiled.

"Why don't we head home it's kinda late and I smell, so I want to shower" said Lenne.

"Sounds good to me" said Rose. They then headed back to there respective homes. They were going to meet out side the crown at 5 am on Friday. Tomorrow they were going to spend they day doing couple stuff.

"Wicked lady, have you found the key yet" asked the King.

"Yes. Sailor Uranus is the key" replied Wicked Lady.

"Splended. Everything is going to plan. Now the only question is how do you plain on getting her" said the king.

"Don't worry I have my ways" said Wicked Lady with an evil glint in her eye.

Serena and Michelle were at the park on Thursday. After spending the morning with each other, they meet Lenne, Rose and Amara for a picnic. Michelle was happily snuggled against Serena. Lenne was in Rose's arms and was content. Rose on the other hand kept stealing glances at Amara who was doing the same. "Good thing that school is out" said Michelle.

"Yeah can you believe we have to start high school again" said Serena. This caused they to crack up.

"Yeah but I think that I will go back with you guys" said Amara.

"Really?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah. Might be fun. Besides I will get to be close to my friends. I am still going to race I will just use the track closer to here" replied Amara.

"Sweet" said Rose.

"What are you talking about Rose-chan. Chances are we will be back in the future" said Lenne.

"True" said Rose with a goofy grin. Lenne just laughed at her girlfriend and kissed lightly on the lips.

"Seems like we all had this idea" said Trista as she and Mina came up. About a minute after that was said the rest of the scouts showed up.

"Yeah well its still good to spend time together before a big fight" said Michelle, who soon gave Serena a passionate kiss.

"Yeah well all we have to do is believe that we can win and we will win" said Serena.

"Nothing to it but that. But do not be so arrogant that it blinds you because arrogance gets you no wear except killed" said Rose.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking, hanging out, playing random games and eating. The scouts were having a great time before the massive battle. For the first time in a while they did not think about what they had to do, they just had fun. After awhile they went there separate ways. Lenne headed back to Trista's house, but not before giving her girlfriend a kiss good bye. Rose smiled weakly before joining her parents and Amara. They too went home. Shortly after getting home they ate showered and went to bed.

It was five o' clock in the morning and the sailor scouts were out side the crown arcade. All of the scouts had shared one finale kiss with there significant others before turning and looking and Moon and Neptune who were in a deep passionate kiss. They soon broke there kiss and looked at the rest of the scouts, who were now looking at Lenne and Rose sharing a kiss. Everyone was looking at Moon who just nodded. Rose put the amulet on Lenne who smiled and kissed Rose one last time. "Let's go" said Moon as they entered the crown. Soon after heading in the basement they found themselves in Beryl's negavers. After descending a flight of stares they stared out over a cliff were there was thousands a-pone thousands of yoma.

"Good Morning sailor moon" said the king from the other side. The yoma cried out and began to clime up the cliff. Rose had summoned Michael to help fight. Soon they reached the top were the scouts had been. The battle began and the scouts were dusting as many yoma as they could. As they dusted one another one would take its place.

"Who are you" said Mr. Tsukino.

"They call me Wicked Lady. But it doesn't matter to scum like you. Your just bait, the distraction along with the other scouts parents" said Wicked lady who then grabbed the Tsukino family and disappeared. A few feet away from the crown arcade was a massive crystal structure. "Everything is sent in stone. No matter how hard they fight it won't change what will happen soon" said Wicked Lady as she finished her preparations for the opening of the portal.

"Do you give up yet sailor moon? Have you finally realized that you can beat me? You came close to beating me I'll give you that" said the king from the other side.

"I will never give up you coward. You have to hide behind thousands of yoma because your to weak to fight on your own" said Moon as she took out another yoma.

The battle was waging on and the scouts were starting lose focuses because of the lack of energy. Rose had been fighting with here rapier in her right hand and her katana in her left. She was standing next to Uranus. Both were moving in sync together. Lenne out of the corner of her eye saw them and smiled. If a yoma got the best of one of them the other was their to save them. Moon and Neptune were next to each other fighting hard to liberate them selves from the path that they were forced to follow. They too were insync with one another and you could tell by the way they were fighting. The rest of the scouts were doing there best to protect each other and to stay alive but they soon found themselves growing wary form energy depletion.

Just then Lenne felt a jolt go through her body. She then felt another and another. "Rose-chan whatever this thing does I think it's working" yelled Lenne. Just then she felt another jolt go through her body. This time it was far more powerful then the others. "Oh snap" yelled Lenne as she a bluish light shot up from her breaking through the negarvers to the sun in their world. "Rose-chan" Lenne yelled once more.

"Lenne-chan" said Rose. But before she could make it over the blue light had reflacted from the amulet out onto the battle field destroying the yoma's on top of the cliff, and soon began incinerating the ones below. Rose ran over to Lenne.

"Everyone out" yelled Neptune. The scouts had run to the stars and started climbing them. An earthquack trembled beneath them signaling the start of the collapsing world. They soon found themselves in the crown arcade.

"Were is Lenne, Rose and Amara" said Mars.

"Silence wall" yelled Saturn as her wall went up to protect the arcade and them from the collapsing world beneath them as another earthquack passed.

"Rose" cried out Moon as she held onto Michelle.

The negevers was starting to collapse and one of the lights reflected had hit the king disingrating his body. "I can feel it Rose-chan" said Lenne softly. Amara was standing on the stairs watching the too lovers.

"What?" said Rose.

"Where I belong. Everything makes so much sense now" said Lenne who looked at Rose with the same love and longing in her eyes that was seen in Amara's, as if you could look but not touch.

"Go on Rose-chan" said Lenne.

"No, no Lenne you've done enough I just got you back. You could still…" said Rose as tears started to fall.

"You never cry. I hate it when you cry" said Lenne as she whipped way her tears."But no you have beaten them back. I have to do the clean up" said Lenne.

"Rose come on" said Uranus as she looked at Rose with love in her eyes but was afraid that they would be killed if they stayed any longer.

"Gotta go Rose-chan. Amara take good care of her" said Lenne with a knowing smile.

"Lenne no" said Rose.

"I mean it Rose-chan, I have to do this" said Lenne as she put up her hands in order to stop Rose.

Rose reaches out for Lenne's hand interwinging there fingires. Rose looks softly at Lenne. "I love you" said Rose softly.

Lenne looks at Rose and into her eyes and smiles. "No you don't. But thanks for saying it" said Lenne as her had burst into flames from the power she was admitting form the amulet. Another earthquake hit. "Go one Rose-chan. I wanna see how this ends."

* * *

Alright there is chapter 18. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. **Next chapter should be interesting and as it goes right now it will be the final chapter to this fic.** Now then next chapter will be the only one with a title. Hehe I do not own the title to the next chapter joss widen does since he is the creator of buffy and the title comes form one of the episiods there. **Now then if five different people review this chapter by tomorrow night I will update the final chapter tomorrow. If not it will be later in the week or January when this fic is updated again. I am not sure yet. It all depends on when you want it.**Well have happy holiday. Don't forget to review. later peace. 


	19. Chapter 19

Alright chapter 19, still don't own anything. Refrences to buffy again still don't own that either. Refreance to legend of dragoon don't own that either. Last chapter of this fic. Enjoy. I do not own this title. It comes from buffy season 5 finally.

_Flashback_

**_Rose's words_**

**The Gift

* * *

**

Rose and Uranus ran up the stairs and dashed to the crown. Lenne who was still down in the negavers was watching as the world around her crumbled. Her body disintegrated as the remains of the negavers caved in. Rose and Uranus jumped out of the negavers and landed just behind Saturn's wall. Michelle was in Serena's arms when they felt the final tremor and saw Rose and Uranus on the ground at there feet. Michelle left Serena's arms and was at the floor holding onto her daughter for dear life. After awhile no one could sense the presence of the negavers any longer.

"Were clear. It's gone" said Rei.

"Hey were is Lenne" asked Mina.

"Who could have done this?" asked Lita.

"Lenne" said Rose as she gazed at were the negvers was and stood up.

"Rose I am so sorry" said Serena as she hugged her daughter. Michelle just stood up and hugged her daughter, trying her best to comfort her. They de-transformed and the rest just stared in silence and left to mourn for there fallen friend.

After awhile Rose final spoke up. "Lets go home we need to prepare I sense something major is here."

The scouts nodded and they left the arcade. As soon as they left they caught site of a massive dark crystal with a plat form at the top a few yards way. "What the hell is going on here" said Amara.

Just then a Wicked Lady came from behind and grabbed Uranus and pulled her into the air with her. "It's the tower in which I am going to open the portal. Your bitch friend Lenne may have killed my daddy but our wish will be carried out" said Wicked Lady.

"Yeah right" said Rose as she started to charge at Wicked Lady, with unmatched rage in her eyes. She stopped, when Wicked Lady pulled Amara in front of her as a shield.

"But don't worry Amara isn't your only insentive" said Wicked Lady as she summoned the cage that that had all of scouts parents and relatives in there. They looked terrified, afraid what was going to happen to them but most importantly their children who knew that they were going to end up fighting. "If you wish to save them, come here tomorrow at noon. Look for me at the heart. Though a I can't promise that Amara will be there nor can I say you are going to walk out alive or the same. We will settle this tomorrow but in the mean time I have some fun in mind. Till then" taunted Wicked Lady before she disappeared back into the crystal.

They scouts were nervous at what might happened to there parents. Rose was more worried about Amara and the portal. "Here lets head to our training area" said Rose.

"Why there" asked Hotaru a little shaky.

"Because if we go to someones house it will be bad" said Rose.

"She has a point" said Michelle.

"Then let's go. Because staring at this crystal is depressing me" said Trista as she comforted Mina.

The scouts headed to the park. There in a open space Rose pulled out a crystal, which she threw. It turned out to be a house. They went in side at sat down in the living room. "I managed to scan the context of the crystal before we left. There are 4 levels in clueding ground floor and the top which would be the plat form. Floor two is the heart and floor 3 has our parents and Amara for the time being. Most likely by the time we get there Amara will be on the plat form ready to forced into opening the portal" said Ami.

"Alright then. Here is what will go down" said Serena.

"You got a plan" asked Rei from Hotaru's lap.

"Yeah. Normally I would say we shouldn't split up but we really don't have a choice in the matter. Michelle and I will fight Rini since it is out destiny that we want to rewrite. The rest of you will go and rescue everyone else. I think we should show up a little before hand like 11. This will give use the surprise tactic and a chance to stop Wicked Lady before she takes Amara up to the plat form" said Serena.

"Sounds like a plain moonbeam" said Michelle.

"I agree with Serena on the splitting up part but I think we should go now" said Rei as some of the other scouts nodded in agreement.

"No, that would be suicide. You have almost no energy left and to go now, it would surely kill you" said Rose.

"We can't sit here and wait, when she could be hurting our parents" said Mina.

"We know that. But to go now is nuts" said Michelle.

"You will die, if you go. That is not a theory that is fact. Do you think a wasted death is honorable or something? (a/n quote form the legend of dragoon. I don't own that)" said Rose hotly.

Rei, let her fear for her grandfather get the better of her. "Lenne gave her life to save us and kill the king. She didn't have to do that, there was probably another but if she were here right now she wouldn't want us to do nothing well Wicked Lady is torturing our parents" said Rei.

"Shut up" said Rose bitterly before she continued. "Lenne knew what she had to do. Sometimes there is no other way. A small part of Lenne knew that she would most likely die in that fight. Yet she fraught onward. To go and get your self killed would not only dishonor Lenne it would be an insult to me as well. Yeah that's right me. I watched all of you get killed right in front of me. Each one of you faught with passion and heart till the bitter end and let me tell you it was a bitter end. From there it was just me and Lenne. Death is my gift. I make it with my hand's day after day. I have seen people die that shouldn't have died but they threw there life away just as you were about to. I have killed so many people I have lost count. I have seen so much pointless blood shed caused at my hand's because people knew that they were out matched, yet they still fraught me. And every time it got them killed. Right now the yoma that is guarding Amara would kill all of you it one hit given our current state. So please don't go and wast your life on a fight that deep in your heart you know you would lose if you went right now" said Rose finishing that last sentence softly.

The room was dead silent at Rose's revelation. No one dared to say anything. Finally Rei spoke up. "Rose I am so sorry. We didn't know. It's just that."

"I know alright. It's cool. Right now we should just rest. That is the best thing we can do right now" said Rose as she left to a room.

The rest of the scouts went into one of the few bedrooms, to try and sleep. Serena and Michelle got up and fallowed there daughter. Rose was sitting at the window sill and looking out the window. "Rose, sweetie. Are you alright" said Serena as she entered the room. Rose turned and looked at them. Serena and Michelle were immedetly at her side, and pulled Rose into a hug. For the first time that Rose had become an adult this was one of the only times that they saw her crying. They led her to the bed and whispered soothing words to her. After awhile the three of them drifted off into sleep.

They awoke the next morning around 10:30. They got up and headed back to the living room. The rest of the scouts were standing next to their respective significant other. They looked at the new royal family and nodded. "Rose I picked up the yoma that you felt earlier, on my scanner. The readings are high. I don't even think that we can beat it while Serena and Michelle are fighting Rini" said Ami with her scanner out.

Rose then walked over and looked at the readings. "Shit it got stronger since yestereday. I could have beaten it then if I had my energy. If Lenne was here we wouldn't have a problem, but since she isn't we do" said Rose.

"What do we do?" asked Lita.

"We try and fight it any way. But I don't think all of us will walk away for that fight" said Mina.

"There is no other choice I will have to do it" said Rose.

"Do what" asked Trista.

"Something that I though I would never have to do again. I did it in my past life but there is no other option. I will never forgive my self for this. Michael come here" said Rose as Michael appeared.

"Mistress Rose, what is it that you need" asked Michael. Rose just gave him a look with hollow eyes. "Understood Mistress. But remember this I will always care for you the same" said Michael as he left to do his biding.

"Rose what are you going to do" asked Rei.

"You don't want to know. Just pray you don't have to see it" said Rose.

"It can't be that bad" said Lita.

"Trust me it is far worse then anything you can imagine. After it I will under stand if you never wish to speak to me again. I will be using my gift to its full extent today. Just leave it at that" said Rose.

"Are you sure you know how to work your gift Rose. More or less are you ok with it" said Trista.

"Only time will tell" replied Rose.

"Any way lets go. The sooner this is over the sooner we can celebrate" said Serena.

They left the house and Rose put it back in her watch. They transformed and proceeded to the crystal. A structure that looked like a door was open and they proceeded in. "I figured you would show up early" said Wicked Lady as she apperad. There were no yoma around except for one. The one yoma that was there was by far the most powerful one that they have ever seen. "Ooo I see you like my little friend here. Unlike the yoma's up stairs, he isn't infused with a human like them. He is one of the reminents for Beryls world. Don't worry more will be on the way" said Wicked Lady.

Not only were the scouts shocked but now if they killed a yoma up stairs they would also be killing an innocent person. "You sick little bitch. We will end this now" spat Serena as she became Neo-Queen Serenity.

"What the matter afraid to get your hands dirty. I used all kinds of people, babies, kids, women, teenagers, men. So what are you going to do" taunted Wicked Lady.

"This" said Rose as Michael appeared with a women and infant that wasn't more then a few hours old.

"Ooo fun lets let the rest watch" said Wicked Lady. She then made it so that there parents and Amara above could be seen and heard.

"What's going on. Were are we" asked the firgtend women as he baby began to cry.

"She was the only one that fit" said Michael.

Rose looked at the women with such sadness in her eyes. "I am so sorry" said Rose as she repited again. "But it is the only way. And the only way it will work. I have to do to awaken it's power" said Rose. She then walked over to the women and pulled the screaming baby out of her arms. "Sorry kiddo. But you'll never get to see the sun set" said Rose.

Mina who caught on to what Rose was about to do. "Rose you can't" said Mina.

"There is no other option. If I don't they will die, not only that it will condem this world tell hell if I don't" said Rose as she gestured to the people above her. Rose then handed the infant back to its mother. She then turned and faced the scouts. "Once I do this go to the second floor and free them. I will take care of the yoma" said Rose. Rose then whipped around pulling out a knife before anyone could register what was going to happen next, she threw it. The knife landed right between the eyes of the infant killing it. The rest of the scouts looked on in horror. She then pulled out her rapier and walked over to the mother with tears streaming down her face. She lifted her right hand and slashed the mother, instantly killing her. "Black Monster, come forth once again and spare me the details. You know what to do" said Rose.

"Well that did nothing. What a wast. Granted it was fun to watch" said Wicked Lady.

Rose then looked over at Wicked Lady and the Yoma. Her soft eyes became hard and hollow. Soon her body was engrossed in black flames and her dragoon armor appeared. The black flames were swirling about her. She then flew at the yoma, punching it so hard that it landed against the crystals wall with a sickening crack. "You should know. That once I come out Rose is no longer in control of this body. A small part in the back of our mind she is there but is almost unreachable since my lust for blood is to great. It would take an extremely powerful bond to bring her back. Until then you just have to wait till I tire my self out" said the entity with in Rose as she slashed at the yoma. The rest of the scouts, excluding Neptune and Serena, took off to help their parents. After getting board tormenting the yoma, 'Rose' shot up a whip of the dark energy surrounding her. This in incinerated it. 'Rose' then teleported up to the next level to help the scouts.

"This ends now Rini" said Serena bitterly.

The rest of the scouts were dogging the yoma's attacks and sending some back but not enough to kill them. "Remember there are people inside of them we can't kill them" said Mars as she sent another attack at the yoma as it cried out in pain form another attack that it was it by.

Saturn had set up her barrier protecting the parents from the onslaught that is going on. "Hotaru why aren't they killing them" asked one of the parents chained to the wall.

"Wicked Lady in fussed humans with in them" replied Hotaru.

They watched as the yoma gained the upper hand and there daughters screams of pain could be heard. "They aren't in control. You can't save them" said Sammy sadly.

Deep down Hotaru knew that. "I know that but we still have to try" replied Hotaru.

Just then 'Rose' appeared. "I can have some fun here" said 'Rose' as she began to slash and kill the yoma. As this went on, one yoma grabbed Amara and headed up stairs. 'Rose' having almost killed all of them saw what was going on. Some were in the back of her mind she knew she needed to go after Amara. After killing the reaming few she took off after Amara.

"I'm hurt mommy. Your willing to have a child that slaughters off infants, but you wont have me" tauted Wicked Lady, who thought that it would break Serena.

"I love her, though I can't say the same about you. Rose knew what she had to do. Yes she killed them. But I know that many people will still be alive and able to enjoy there freedoms because of her. You on the other hand would let and watch them suffer a while you laughed at their pain" said Neo-Queen Serenity as the silver crystal appeared.

"Rose hurts and suffers every time she has had to kill. She loves life and this world, and is willing to through away her own happiness just so others are a able to see a new day. I will not let you bad mouth my daughter" said Neptune.

"Deep Submerge" yelled Neptune. Wicked Lady dogged the attack and sent one back. They jumped out of the way and Neptune sent another attack while Serena gathered energy. Wicked Lady dogged that attack but was met with Neptune's fist. They then got into a physical fight which proceed . After about 20 minutes of fighting, Wicked Lady sent Neptune flying into the crystal wall.

Struggling to get up, Neptune final got up. "Submarine reflection" yelled Neptune as he attack hit Wicked Lady.

"This ends now" said Neo-Queen Serenity. "Sliver Crystal Power" yelled Neo-Queen Serenity as her attack hit Wicked Lady from behind.

The combination of both attacks finally let up Wicked Lady fell to the ground and grunted in pain. She knew this would be the end of her. "Such hatred in you Rini and yet it is you I feel sorry for. But don't worry it's all over now. Now Rose can have the future that she deserves." with that being said Neo-Queen Serenity finished Rini off the silver crystal.

"We did it moon beam" said Neptune.

"Yeah we did. Now there will be peace and our destiny is anything that we want it to be. I don't care what happens now as long as your with me and Rose has the childhood that she deserves then I will be happy" said Neo-Queen Serenity. They then shared a passionate kiss. They broke there kiss just in time to see the scouts and their parents come down the stairs. They ran over to them and gave them a hug. After awhile they broke it when they heard a rumble and saw a big flash. They then ran out side. "The portal it opened" said Neo-Queen Serenity as she held on to Michelle.

'Rose appeared on the massive platform. Amara, who was on a massive metal plank screamed out in pain when the yoma cut her stomach. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill her just enough to bleed. 'Rose' flew past Amara and charged at the yoma slashing it in half. Rose then turned and looked at Amarasavegly By this time some of Amara's blood had fallen and opened the portal. They looked at each other for a moment and Rose's eyes returned to normal and the black fire faded away. "Amara" said Rose as she returned after having the black monster fade away until it was needed again.

"Rose I am sorry. There was nothing I could do to stop it" said Amara with sadness in her voice.

Amara moved to jump off the platform but was stopped by Rose. "What are you doing" said Rose desperately.

"Rose I have to. It wont stop until it has my blood. Until my blood stops flowing it will never stop" said Amara with tears in her eyes as a massive yoma began to appear.

Rose turned her gaze over to were the portal was. _Because it always has to be blood. Blood is life and until it stops flowing you live. Death is your gift. Your blood is just like mine. This is our bond. Death is your gift_.

Rose then turned her head back to Amara. "Rose no." said Amara as she began to cry.

"Amara, listen to me, there isn't a lot of time" said Rose. Rose then leaned over and whispered into Amara's ear. She then pulled away from her ear and looked at Amara. Rose then captured Amara's lips with her own portraying everything that she felt to Amara, who returned the kiss hoping to do the same. After about a minute they broke there kiss. Rose pulled away and looked at Amara and smiled. She then turned, ran off to the edge and dove into the portal.

Amara stood there crying as Rose jump off the platform, remembering what Rose had said to her. _**Amara listen to me. Listen. I love you. I have always loved you. But this is the work that I have to do. **_

Amara then left the platform. She made her way down the stairs and out the door. "Amara your alive" said Mina as she was the first to see her. Everyone then turned there attention to her.

"Whats wrong Amara?" asked Rei.

"Hey guys that portal thing closed" said Sammy.

"What but how. The only way to close it was with Amara's blood. And she is alive so…" said Ami.

"It wasn't just my blood" mumbled Amara.

"Then how?" asked Hotaru.

Just then Mrs. Tsukino screamed out in horror at the sight in front of her. "What is it honey" said Mr. Tsukino.

Lita just followed her gaze. "No no" said Lita as she started to cry. The rest turned to look at what They saw. Amara was in tears _**Tell Trista that I figured it out. And that I'm ok.** _Serena and Michelle made a motion to move but took a step and fell to the ground crying at the site of there dead daughter who was sleeping peacefully.

The rest of them stared at Rose's lifeless body. _**And give my love to everyone.** _

Sammy then started to cry as he stared at his niece's body_. **You have to take care of each other.** _

Mr. Tsukino was trying to be strong for his family couldn't take it any more and broke down. _**You have to be strong.** _

Amara who was in tears that the love of her life was now gone, andRose's body started to fade, remembered her final words. _**Amara the hardest thing in this world… is to live it. Be brave. Live, for me.**

* * *

_

Alright that was the final chapter. I hope you liked it. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. So what did ya think. Any way I am going to start a new fic but I am not sure on what I want to do. Although it will contain the Serena(Usagi)/Michelle(Michiru) pairing in it. So since you guys seemed to like it I want to know what you think I should do next. Hehe here are the options.

squeal

Something totally new

Betrayal fic. This comes with to subcategories they are

**Version one** is serena runs away comes back dark, cold, shut off, so pretty much darker fic.

**Version two** is serena runs away becomes music singer. Only in this muisic singer version she would be like skater/surfer girl and music would be pretty much avirl songs.

So tell me what you would like to see next cause I like writing sailor moon fics. Any way I hope you enjoyed. Expect the new fic around the end of the week. Later peace


End file.
